The Greatest Thing Ever Happened
by beng beng max
Summary: Albus Severus Potter, kini usianya 11 tahun dan baru menyadari kalau ternyata ia adalah seorang penyihir atau lebih tepatnya ia adalah satu-satunya keturunan dari penyihir yang paling terkenal di abad ini, Harry Potter. Didalam petualangannya ia mencoba mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya ibunya, dan kenapa ia hanya memiliki seorang ayah saja. Drarry/MPREG
1. CHAPTER 1

Harry Potter tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah orang biasa, ia adalah seorang penyihir, bahkan namanya sangat mahsyur dikalangan para penyihir. Siapa yang tidak mengenal The Boy Who Lived? Anak berumur 1 tahun yang berhasil melenyapkan penyihir yang paling ditakuti abad ini, yang namanya paling menakutkan untuk disebutkan, VOLDEMORT.

Kini berada di Brimmingham, Midland, tepatnya di rumah peninggalan keluarga Evans, keluarga dari ibunya yang seorang keturunan Muggle. Menghabiskan hari-harinya untuk menulis karya-karya fiksi untuk anak-anak muggle, ya itu tidak buruk menurutnya. Sedari kecil memang Harry tidak pernah bisa mencurahkan perasaannya secara verbal, paman dan bibinya tidak pernah memperhatikan kesehatan psikis—maupun fisiknya—dan hal itu yang membuatnya lebih cenderung hanya berbicara didalam hati, tidak berani untuk membicarakan isi hatinya secara verbal. Tapi entah mengapa menulis sebuah cerita terasa lebih tepat untuknya, walaupun ia tidak bisa menceritakan petualangan-petualangannya yang seru itu dengan nyata, ia tidak mungkin kan membeberkan tentang hebatnya dunia sihir kepada para muggle, tapi toh buku-bukunya laris di pasaran. Beberapa kali buku karangannya menjadi Hit dikalangan Muggle, dan hal ini yang membuatnya bisa dengan berkecukupan membesarkan Albus. Sebenarnya ia masih memiliki segunung harta di Gringgots tapi ia ingin membesarkan Albus dengan keringatnya sendiri, bukan dari hasil warisan orang tua dan Ayah Baptisnya, Sirius.

Sambil menyeruput teh houjicha kiriman penggemarnya dari Jepang, Harry sedari tadi terpaku kepada laptop—teknologi muggle—di depannya menulis cerita fiksi itu, sesekali disaat ia mulai lelah ia akan mendorong sedikit kursinya memandangi perkebunan di sekitar rumahnya, udara segar memang tepat untuk penulis sepertinya.

"_Yah! Yah!_"—Juga kondisi yang tepat untuk membesarkan seorang anak

Harry berdiri untuk membuka pintu yang sedari tadi dipukul-pukul pelan oleh seorang anak kecil yang baru berumur satu tahun itu, tingginya yang baru selutut Harry membuatnya tidak bisa menggapai kenop pintu sendiri.

_"Iya Albus? lapar?"_

Harry menggendong bayi yang baru bisa berjalan dan hanya bisa mengucapkan kata 'Yah' itu, Albus Severus Potter atau yang lebih sering dipanggil 'Al' olehnya adalah anak semata wayangnya, satu-satunya bagi Harry. Bisa dibilang hampir 100% secara fisik Albus adalah photo copy dari Harry, Mata Emerald berkilau, kulit kuning yang sehat dan tidak pucat, serta rambut hitam, namun yang membedakan adalah tubuhnya yang lebih berisi karena Harry tidak mau bayinya kekurangan gizi dan perhatian seperti dirinya dulu, juga rambut Albus lurus dan gampang diatur tidak seperti rambutnya sendiri—Harry sangat bersyukur untuk hal ini—. Beberapa kali disaat ia sedang berbelanja dengan Albus, orang-orang gemas dengan bayi itu dan mengomentari bahwa Albus seperti miniatur yang khusus dibuat untuk menyerupai Harry tapi versi kecil.

Miniatur Harry itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil nyegir lebar yang membuat gigi gigi kecilnya yang baru tumbuh itu terlihat, Albus baru mendapat gigi gerahamnya bulan ini dan menurut dokter perkembangannya sangat baik walaupun sering Albus menggigiti kepala sofa karena pertumbuhan giginya itu membuat gusinya gatal, dan karena ini pengalaman pertama untuk Harry memiliki bayi hal ini sebenarnya benar-benar mengkhawatirkan untuknya.

Dengan gemas Harry menciumi pipi tembem kemerahan itu sambil berjalan ke dapur dan menggambil segenggam biskuit bayi lunak untuk Albus karena ini masih jam 4 sore dan belum jadwal Albus untuk makan malam. Malam ini Harry akan membuat bubur labu dengan potongan ayam, keju, dan brokoli untuk Bayi bermata emerald itu. Sebenarnya Harry tidak benar-benar pandai dalam hal masak memasak, tapi menjadi orang tua tunggal memaksanya untuk bisa bertahan hidup, tidak mungkin kan dia memberi makan bayinya makanan gosong? Juga tidak ingin mengambil resiko, Harry memasak semuanya sendiri dengan tangannya dan tidak memakai sihir, ia memilih untuk memasak dengan cara Muggle.

Bayi lucu itu menepuk-nepuk pipi Harry meminta perhatian dari Ayah-nya yang sedang fokus menata kulkas sambil menggendong tubuh kecilnya itu. Harry pun menolehkan mukanya kepada bayi itu sambil tersenyum.

_"Kenapa Al? masih lapar?"_

Bayi itu menggeleng dan menunjuk-nunjuk televisi, meminta untuk diputarkan acara favoritnya. Harry-pun mengikuti keinginan putra semata wayangnya itu, mendudukan Albus di tengah Sofa yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan aman untuk bayi berumur satu tahun itu kemudian menyalakan channel edukasi kesukaan Albus. Memandang wajah bayinya yang antusias melihat TV sebenarnya membuat Harry agak khawatir. Bagaimana kalau Albus akan tumbuh menjadi anak malas yang hobinya nonton TV seperti sepupunya Dudley? Ngomong-ngomong soal keluarga Dursley, Harry sudah lama tidak bertegur sapa dengan paman dan bibinya, walaupun beberapa kali Harry bertemu dengan Dudley di London, dan _surprisingly_ Dudley dewasa tidak menyebalkan seperti Dudley yang dulu, harus Harry akui bahwa Dudley telah berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih dewasa sekarang dan Harry merasa sangat senang akan hal itu, Dudley juga tidak pernah mengejek atau membicarakan hal-hal mengenai dunia sihir yang menjadi topik terlarang di keluarga Dursley selama bertahun-tahun, dan juga fakta bahwa istri dari Dudley yang sangat baik beberapa kali ia bersedia untuk menjaga Albus jika Harry harus pergi ke editornya di London. Dan Harry merasa sangat terbantu oleh hal itu.

Dirasa bayinya telah nyaman di tempatnya, Harry kembali jalan ke dapur yang langsung menghadap kepada ruang TV itu dan menyiapkan makan malam Albus. Kini hari-harinya Harry hanya mengurus anak, mengurus rumah, dan kerja didepan laptop, ia tidak lagi melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan berbahaya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya seperti dulu di Hogwarts. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi sebenarnya Harry merasa sangat idiot sekarang jika mengingat begitu banyak hal-hal bodoh yang ia lakukan dahulu, padahal waktu itu umurnya baru belasan tapi bekali-kali dengan senang hati ia bersedia untuk mengamcam hidupnya sendiri, ia akui Harry kecil memangnya agak gila, mungkin dulu keluarga Paman Vernon pernah memberinya makanan basi dan karena itu otaknya jadi gila, tapi kalau tidak ada petualangan gila itu, sekarang ia tidak bisa melahirkan karya-karya besar yang laris di pasaran muggle kan?

Dari beberapa kejadian menegangkan di hogwart salah satu yang menjadi kenangan paling berbekas adalah kenangan di kelas 1 dimana dia harus melawan Professor Quirell yang ingin mengambil batu bertuah untuk Voldemort sehingga Harry mau tidak mau harus melawannya, dan memusnahkannya hingga jadi abu. Setelahnya ia tersadar di rumah sakit setelah berhari-hari pingsan, Dumbledore memberikan cincin kepadanya sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih dari Nicolas Flammel karena Harry berhasil menjaga batu bertuahnya dari tangan Voldemort. Cincin yang merupakan memiliki sedikit kandungan dari batu petuah itu sendiri, Dumbledore mengatakan bahwa cincin itu bisa membuat pemakainya memiliki daya serap sihir yang lebih besar dan bisa mengabulkan segala permohonan jika dipakai dengan bijak, sesudahnya Dumbledore berpesan bahwa cincin itu bisa Harry miliki seacara personal jika ia sudah siap nanti.

Teriakan-teriakan Albus yang khas bayi di depan TV ketika mengikuti instruksi dari acara edukasi itu membuyarkan lamunan Harry, melihat bayinya tumbuh besar membuat hatinya menghangat. Albus Severus Potter, alasan Harry memberinya nama Albus sendiri karena Dumbledore telah berperan banyak didalam hidupya, juga dengan kenyataan bila saja Dumbledore tidak pernah ada di hidupnya, mungkin Harry juga tidak akan pernah memiliki bayinya, Albus. Maka dari itu Harry memberikannya nama Albus, sebagai bentuk penghormatan dan terima kasih untuk penyehir tua yang eksentrik itu.

Sambil membawa makanan bayi itu Harry berjalan kearah Albus. "_Makanan sudah siap"_

Mendengar Ayah-nya membawa makanan membua Albus bergerak kesenangan, anak in memang punya nafsu makan yang tinggi maka dari itu tubuhnya gempal dan lucu untuk seukuran bayi 1 tahun, dan Harry merasa sangat senang akan hal itu. Setidaknya dia harus memastikan bahwa Albus tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat dan normal, tidak kekurusan seperti dirinya dulu.

Harry menyuapi bayi itu dipangkuannya, sedangkan Albus sendiri makan dengan khidmat sambil disuapi daddynya. Melihat bayinya yang memiliki nafsu makan yang besar itu ia jadi rindu sahabat-sahabatnya, khususnya Ron. Ia jadi murung memikirkannya, keputusan untuk pindah dan menetap di dunia muggle bukanlah hal yang gampang dan hal ini sudah pasti ditentang oleh Ron dan Harmione, bisa dibilang mereka bertiga itu sahabat sejati dan sebenarnya susah untuk dipisahkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Harry tidak bisa terus-terusan berada disana dengan segala kenangan yang bahagia dan pahit. Katakanlah ia pengecut dan tidak bersikap sebagaimana Gryffindor sejati, tidak berani untuk melawan semua rasa sakit dan masalah yang menerpanya, tapi Harry tidak yakin ia bisa bertahan jika memendam sakit itu terus menerus. Juga ia tidak ingin merepotkan Harmione dan Ron sehingga itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa Harry tidak pernah menghubungi mereka lagi, bahkan menutup dirinya dari dunia sihir.

Ia ingin membesarkan Albus dengan caranya sendiri, ia tidak ingin Albus tumbuh menjadi anak dari pahlawan dunia sihir, ia hanya ingin Albus tumbuh sebagai anak normal, ia tidak ingin Albus mendapat banyak tekanan dan perhatian dari seluruh dunia pada saat yang bersamaan, apalagi ia hanya satu-satunya penerus keluarga Potter. Mungkin seperti alasan mengapa Dumbledore menitipkannya di keluarga Dursley dulu, Harry juga tidak ingin Albus menjadi anak yang tinggi hati, cuma bedanya tentu saja Albus tidak akan kekurangan apapun darinya, Harry akan menyayangi dan merawat Albus sepenuh hati. Karena bagaimanapun juga Albus adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang sekarang ia miliki, keluarga yang selalu ia impikan sejak dahulu. Katakanlah tidak lengkap, namun cukup beruntung Harry tidak harus sendirian lagi sekarang.


	2. CHAPTER 2

31 Juli 2017

Senin pagi itu tidak biasanya Albus sudah bangun dan tidak mengantuk lagi, padahal biasanya di hari-hari libur seperti ini Albus paling malas untuk bangun tidur, tapi hari ini berbeda karena hari ini adalah ulang tahun Ayahnya yang ke-37 dan selama bertahun-bertahun sudah seperti tradisi setiap hari ulang tahun Albus atau ulangtahun Ayahnya, pasti Ayahnya itu akan mengambil cuti pribadi dan menemaninya seharian ke tempat yang Albus mau.

Semalam Albus sudah cari-cari tempat makan dan hiburan yang mau dia datangi dengan Ayahnya, tadinya Albus juga mau mengajak sepupu perempuannya Darcy Dursley, tapi semalam di telpon sepupu perempuan yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya itu bilang dia tidak bisa ikut karena harus siap-siap ikut summer camp. Ya tidak masalah juga sih, walaupun hanya pergi berdua dengan Ayahnya Al juga sudah cukup senang.

Hari ini ia dan Ayahnya akan pergi ke Coca Cola London Eyes, semacam bianglala besar yang bisa membuat yang menaikinya melihat pemandangan kota London dari ketinggian dan pasti itu akan sangat menyenangkan! Albus juga ingin makan makanan Thailand kesukaan Ayahnya, kalau kesukaan Albus sih semua makanan. Tapi Al tidak kelebihan berat badan karena Al suka sekali bersepeda keliling sekitar rumahanya yang udaranya sangat enak untuk dipakai bersepeda. Sepeda yang bertemakan superhero itu sebenarnya hadiah dari Paman Dudley yang ia dapatkan di ulangtahun ke-10 nya. Paman Dudley waktu itu bercerita bahwa ia tidak ingin keponakan laki-lakinya jadi malas-malasan jadi sebesar kompor, disaat Paman sedang bercerita tiba-tiba Ayahnya tertawa sampai terbahak-bahak Al tidak tahu kenapa.

Albus sudah siap dengan tas dan setelan baju yang pas untuk hari-hari di musim panas seperti hari ini, yaitu celana pendek dan kaos lengan pendek, juga tidak lupa juga jam tangan dengan tema Sherlock Holmes kesukaannya. Albus sudah membaca banyak buku Sherlock Holmes sepanjang liburan musim panas tahun kemarin, dan baru-baru ini setelah mencari-cari di internet ia menemukan Harta Kartun baru yaitu komik Detective Conan, ia akan menamatkan seluruh seri komik itu pada liburan musim panas kali ini karena Ayahnya sudah membelikannya beberapa sebagai hadiah karena telah berhasil lulus tes masuk ke Little Wood Middle School yang membuatnya harus begadang hampir seminggu karena soalnya yang sulit-sulit.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Ayahnya, Harry Potter. Pasti semalaman Ayahnya itu begadang untuk deadline yang semakin dekat, memang seperti ini setiap bulan karena Deadlinenya pasti akhir bulan dan Ayahnya benar-benar seorang deadliner, makanya jangan salahkan Albus yang mengerjakan tugas pasti selalu menggunakan sistem kebut semalam, karena sudah bisa dipastikn bahwa ini sudah mengalir didalam darah para Potter.

Baru saja ia mau masuk kamar Ayahnya, tiba-tiba ada suara dari luar menandakan kalau pengantar surat datang. Mengintip sedikit keluar, ternyata tukang surat itu sudah pergi, Albus pun keluar dan mengecek kotak pos itu, tapi ia hanya menemukan satu surat dan surat itu bukan surat yang biasanya Ayahnya itu dapatkan dari editor atau sekedar surat penggemar, tapi surat yang berwarna kekuningan itu bertuliskan 'HOGWARTS', dan ketikan surat itu dibalik terlihat bahwa tujuan dari surat itu adalah namanya, bukan nama Ayahnya. Baru pertama kalinya ia mendapat surat, biasanya sih dia kirim-kiriman email dengan teman penanya, bukan surat.

Karena penasaran Albus pun membawa surat itu kepada Ayahnya. "Ayah! Ayah! Aku dapat surat!"

Harry yang masih setengah sadar itu tidak begitu mendengarkan apa yang Albus katakan, tapi Harry mencoba mengerjapkan matanya sebentar dan duduk diatas kasurnya kemudian mengambil kacamatanya yang berframe kotak itu dan mengambil apa yang anak laki-lakinya beri.

"Hogwarts…School of Witchcraft and Wizardy!" seketika Harry langsung melek membaca surat itu, ini surat dari Hogwarts!

"Ayah kenapa aku bisa dapat surat? Aku tidak pernah surat-suratan seperti ini sebelumnya, Joanna pasti kirim email bukan surat begini"

Harry bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa kepada Al dan Harry benar-benar lupa kalau di umur ke-11 pasti seluruh anak-anak diseluruh Inggris yang memiliki bakat sihir akan mendapat surat dari Hogwarts, seperti yang ia alami sekitar 20 tahun lalu. Materialnya masih sama, dan ini membawa sedikit nostalgia kepadanya.

"Uh… ini bukan apa-apa Al, ayo siap-siap. Kita mau pergi ke London kan?"

Anak laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk mendengar kata-kata Ayahnya dan tidak mau bertanya lebih lanjut.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan Harry hanya terdiam dan banyak melamun tidak seperti biasanya, sebetulnya sedang bimbang apakah ia harus memberi tahu Albus tentang semuanya, juga ia takut Albus tidak bisa menerima fakta bahwa ada darah penyihir yang mengalir didalam darahnya, bagaimana kalau Albus malu punya Ayah seorang penyihir? Seperti Bibi Petunia yang sampai saat ini tidak mau mengakui Harry dan Ibunya sebagai keluarga karena mereka adalah penyihir. Juga anak itu adalah sangat-sangat banyak ingin tahu, bagaimana kalau Albus menanyakan soal siapa—

"Ayah! Kenapa melamun dari tadi? Ayah tidak selera makan ya?"

Sedangkan diujung sana, anak yang sedang dipikirkannya itu sedang makan-makanan Thailand dengan khidmat, mendengarnya Harry-pun tersenyum sedikit dan menggeleng lalu mencoba memasukkan makanan itu ke mulutnya. Tom Yum Goong memang enak, tapi itu tidak bisa mengalihkannya dari hal-hal yang mungkin saja terjadi nanti.

Harry bingung harus berkata seperti apa kepada Al walaupun anak itu daritadi tidak mengungkit lagi soal surat itu. Tapi sebenarnya Albus sendiri juga walaupun tidak bertanya-tanya langsung kepada Ayahnya ia bertanya-tanya didalam hati. Tentang apa itu Hogwarts, dan apakah itu benar-benar sekolah untuk penyihir? Itu pasti semacam lelucon pikirnya, tapi kalau itu memang benar-benar lelucon, kenapa Ayahnya bisa panik seperti itu membacanya? Albus jadi benar-benar ingin tahu sebenarnya ada apa.

Dijalan pulang Ayahnya hanya menyetir didalam diam, biasanya jika jalan-jalan seperti ini Harry akan mendengarkan lagu-lagu dan bernyanyi bersama walaupun suara keduanya sih ya tidak bagus-bagus amat. Tapi hari ini berbeda, padahal hari ini kan hari ulang tahun Ayahnya, anak itu tahu bahwa surat itu pasti bukan surat biasa, dan pasti itu bukan lelucon.

"Al… bagaimana kalau kamu adalah penyihir?" tanya Harry begitu memasuki pekarang rumah mereka. Mendengarnya Albus terbelalak matanya, Penyihir? Apakah benar? Atau Ayahnya hanya bercanda?

"A-apa-apaan sih Ayah pasti sedang bercanda ya? Hahahha lelucon Ayah hari ini lucu!" Harry jadi sedikit murung, mungkinkah anaknya seperti paman dan bibinya?

"Harry!" panggil seorang wanita di depan rumah mereka yang AL tidak kenali, tapi perempuan ini terlihat sangat anggun.

"H-Hermione?!" Al melihat Ayahnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat kaget seakan-akan matanya mau keluar saat itu juga melihat wanita yang dipanggilnya Hermione itu.

Kemudian wanita yang Albus yakini bernama Hermione itu berlari kearah mereka dan langsung memeluk Ayahnya, sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa tapi kelihatannya wanita itu memeluk Ayahnya seakan-akan sangat rindu, bahkan sekarang wanita itu mulai menangis! Oh sepertinya wanita itu butuh tissue.

"I-ini _maam_" Albus menawarkan tissue kepada wanita itu, dan tissue itu disambut dengan wanita itu sambil tersenyum dan langsung menghapus air matanya.

"Pasti ini Albus Severus Potter? Benar?" katanya sambil melihat Albus lalu menjulurkan tangan kearahnya "Aku Hermione Granger-Weasly" mereka pun saling bersalaman, wanita itu tersenyum kikuk.

"Harry, kau harus menceritakan semuanya sekarang juga."

* * *

Di kamarnya Albus bisa dengan jelas mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang dewasa itu, walaupun mereka tidak saling sumpah serapah tapi mereka tetap saja berteriak satu sama lain dan menurutnya itu tetap tergolong kepada bertengkar, atau lebih tepatnya wanita yang bernama Hermione Granger-Weasly itu marah-marah kepada Ayahnya yang dari tadi tidak melawan dan ikhlas dimarah-marahi oleh wanita itu.

Dari apa yang ditangkap lewat menguping, sepertinya Ayahnya dan wanita ini adalah teman dekat dulunya, dan Ayahnya tidak mengabarinya sejak lama maka dari itu wanita yang bernama Hermione itu sangat marah.

"Beruntung aku mendapat kabar dari Proffesor Mcgonagall tentang surat penerimaan siswa baru Hogwarts dan ada nama anakmu disana, jika tidak bagaimana bisa aku menemuimu sekarang? Kau ini benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Harry!"

"Bahkan kau tidak menjadi Ayah Baptis untuk anakku padahal kau sudah berjanji kan! Aku kecewa deganmu Harry!"

Kemudian selama 3 jam Hermione terus-terusan memarahi Harry yang hanya diam sambil mengangguk-angguk saja tidak berani menjawab apalagi menentang, karena Hermione benar-benar menakutkan sekarang ini.

Kalau dari sudut pandang Albus sudah pasti wanita ini dan Ayahnya memiliki hubungan khusus, tapi bukan dalam artian yang…er… ia bingung menyebutnya, yang jelas wanita yang kini sedang menyeduh tehnya sendiri itu bertingkah seolah-olah dia adalah kakak perempuan—atau bahkan ibu—Ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja wanita itu ada di depan Albus sambil tersenyum ramah kepadanya, yakin pasti kalau tidak ada disitu dari tadi ia tidak menyangka bahwa wanita itu baru saja memarahi Ayahnya selama 3 jam.

"Jadi Albus, sudahkah kau baca isi surat itu?" tanya Hermione, lalu Albus menggeleng, dan Hermione berdehem.

"Jadi singkatnya ketika berumur 11 tahun, anak-anak yang memiliki bakat sihir akan diundang ke sekolah sihir untuk mengembangkan bakatnya didalam sihir, kebetulan Hogwarts meliputi areal Inggris dan Irlandia." Hermione tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan isi surat itu kepadanya "dan karena namamu ada di surat ini jadi—"

"Jadi aku keterima di sekolah sihir er… maksudku Hogwarts?" Hermione mengangguk, Albus tidak tahu harus membalas apa karena ia sangat kaget.

"dan karena itu sebagai murid baru kau harus berbelanja Albus" kata Hermione sambil memberikan secarik kertas berisi list barang-barang yang sangat aneh, sangat tidak biasa.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau membesarkan seorang penyihir seperti ini Harry James Potter? Sepertinya semua benar-benar serba muggle" Hermione diujung dapur sambil melihat-lihat "aku saja sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku bisa hidup seharian dengan cara muggle"

"apa sih sebenarnya muggle itu?" Albus bertanya kepada Harry.

"er… orang-orang yang tidak punya sihir" anak itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi Harry, karena sepertinya kau sibuk" Hermione membuka-buka draft asli buku fiksi karangan Harry "bagaimana kalau Albus ikut bersamaku besok ke Diagon Alley? Rose juga baru mendapat suratnya kamis lalu, dia juga belum berbelanja. Berpergian dengan teman lebih asik daripada sendirian kan?"katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Albus, dan Ayahnya hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda bahwa ia setuju.

* * *

Setelah kejadian kemarin, Albus tahu bahwa sebenarnya Ayahnya adalah seorang penyihir, dan tentunya darah penyihir itu mengalir kedalam darahnya, berarti ia juga penyihir. Tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa sekarang, ya sebenarnya dia lumayan senang tapi juga bingung disaat yang bersamaan. Dan saat ini Albus sudah ada di perjalanan ke Diagon Alley, tadi pagi-pagi sekali Bibi Hermione dan Paman Ron menjemputnya, dan untuk menghindari kekagetan yang berlebih mereka menjemputnya dengan mobil muggle biasa. Sebelum mereka pergi Paman Ron dan Ayahnya sempat mengobrol sambil melepas rindu. Dari hasil mengupingnya lagi ia jadi tahu bahwa Ayahnya, Bibi Hermione, dan Paman Ron –yang kini menjadi suami Bibi Hermione—adalah tiga sekawan waktu sekolah dulu. Ia sendiri jadi penasaran siapa yang akan menjadi temannya selama di Hogwarts nanti.

Sepajang perjalanan Bibi Hermione dan Paman Ron menceritakan banyak hal tentang Ayahnya waktu muda dulu, betapa nakalnya dia sering kelayapan malam-malam, dan sepertinya nostalgia itu membawa udara segara untuk mereka berdua, sedangkan anak itu tidak terlalu kaget karena sampai sekarang Ayahnya memang suka kelayapan malam-malam, bahkan sering kali mereka kelayapan berdua.

Tak terasa beberapa menit perjalanan kemudian mereka sampai di perumahan yang baru pertama kali Albus lihat seumur hidupnya, kelihatan sederhana tapi menawan disaat yang bersamaan. Perumahan itu terlihat jelek dan membosankan dari luar namun begitu masuk kedalamnya tentu saja berbeda 180 derajat. Ada air mancur menari, tanaman-tanaman hijau yang menyegarkan mata, dan banyak barang-barang aneh yang sulit ia deskripsikan. Menurut penuturan Bibi Hermione, perumahan ini adalah salah satu perumaha penyihir di Midland, dan perumahan ini sudah di mantrai sehingga muggle tidak bisa masuk kedalamnya.

Begitu masuk kedalam pekarangan salah satu rumah, seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat keemasan masuk kedalam mobil dengan cepat-cepat. Jika tebakannya benar, sepertinya anak perempuan ini adalah anak Bibi Hermione dan Paman Ron, rambut coklat keemasan yang tidak beraturan itu cukup jelas untuknya.

"Halo, aku namaku Rose, dan kau pasti Albus kan?" kata anak itu _super excited._ Dan Albus hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, kelihatannya anak ini punya tenaga yang sangat besar sehingga tak tahu mengapa nyali Albus jadi ciut di depannya.

Sepanjang di perjalanan ke Diagon Alley anak perempuan yang bernama Rose itu sudah menceritakannya begitu banyak hal, mungkin lebih banyak daripada yang bisa Albus dapatkan dari Ensiklopedi di rumahnya. Rose menceritakan soal Diagon Alley pertama-tama, lalu tentang Hogwarts dan keempat asrama yang ada di dalamnya; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, dan Slytherin. Kemudian Rose juga bercerita seru soal Hogsmead yang baru bisa mereka datangi di tahun ke-3 dan banyak hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak masuk kedalam bayangannya, semua hal-hal tentang dunia sihir ini terlalu sulit untuk ia cerna karena ia sendiri belum pernah lihat dan merasakan langsung, tapi sepertinya Rose tidak peduli.

Selama 1,5 jam perjalanan menuju Diagon Alley—yang Albus masih bingung persisnya terletak dimana—ia jadi tahu bahwa Rose ini sangat-sangat pintar bicara bahkan kelewat pintar bicara, sangat suka ngebos, dan agak emosional. Tapi sebenarnya dia anak baik sih, dengan senang hati memberi tahu Al ini itu dan segalanya yang sulit untuk dia cerna mengenai dunia sihir.

Kemudian mereka pun sampai di depan bangunan tua yang agak menyeramkan betuliskan 'Leaky Cauldron', begitu mereka masuk Albus langsung merasa kalau dia ada di dunia berbeda, orang-orang didalamnya benar-benar ajaib, dan itu sangat keren menurut Albus, bahkan sinyal handphonenya hilang. Kemudian mereka masuk ke salah satu ruangan yang ternyata adalah gerbang ke Diagon Alley, menurut Paman Ron tempat ini sudah jauh tertata rapih jika dibandingkan dengan saat ia masih bersekolah dulu, tapi tetap saja tempat ini tidak terlalu membuat Albus nyaman karena semua orang memandangnya lekat-lekat seperti hewan yang ada di kebun binatang.

"Rose, kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu? Apa mereka tahu kalau aku baru pertama kali kesini? Apa aku terlihat aneh?" bisiknya, sementara Rose hanya memberikan tampang puas karena akhirnya Albus menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Itu karena kau sangat mirip dengan Ayahmu" kemudian Albus jadi bingung sendiri, memangnya Ayahnya kenapa? Apa sebegitu nakal Ayahnya jadi dia sangat terkenal?

"Ayahmu itu seorang pahlawan, semua orang tau dia. Nama dan wajahnya ada dimana-mana, bahkan di sekolah dasar saja aku sudah membaca biografi tentangnya, lengkap dengan foto-foto semasa mudanya di hogwarts dulu,oh oh juga bahkan itu kurikulum wajib! Semua anak di seluruh dunia sihir sedikit banyak pasti pernah baca buku itu!" jelas Rose, dan Albus jelas-jelas kaget.

Tak lama kemudian seorang laki-laki menghampiri mereka sambil bersalaman dengan orang tua Rose, "Mr. dan Mrs. Weasly, ternyata sudah balik dari libur musim panas eh?" kata laki-laki tua itu.

"Liburan yang menyenangkan Mr. Mason, kau harus pergi ke Afrika selatan lain kali!" kata Paman Ron.

"Oh! Lihat siapa ini? Apakah ini anak dari Mr. potter? Perkenalkan namaku Roberts Mason, aku berkerja di kementrian sihir" jelas laki-laki itu sambil menjabat tangan Al.

"er.. ya, aku Albus Severus Potter"

"wah bahkan namamu sangat sensasional ya Mr. Potter, senang berkenalan denganmu".

Dan selanjutnya selama perjalanan menuju Gringgots ada lusinan orang yang menyalami tangannya, Rose tidak kelihatan begitu senang dengan itu walaupun berusaha menutupinya.

Setelah pergi ke bank yang sangat aneh dan berbelanja untuk keperluan sekolah serta membeli seekor burung hantu yang menurut Bibi Hermione mirip kepunyaan Ayahnya dulu, Rose dan Albus makan es krim di Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, sementara kedua orang tua Rose membeli sesuatu. Sepanjang perjalanan Rose menceritakan banyak hal, dan yang paling Albus pikirkan adalah mengapa Ayahnya bisa terkenal, Rose mengatakan bahwa Ayahnya sudah mengalami banyak kejadian yang bisa membahayakannya di Hogwarts dan yang paling fenomenal adalah karena Ayahnya telah membunuh penyihir paling gelap dan ditakuti didalam seabad ini, yang namanya orang-orang takutkan untuk disebut, Voldemort. Mendengarnya Albus jadi tertawa.

"Memangnya apa yang lucu sih?" Rose kelihatan tidak senang.

"ah maaf Rose, aku bukan menertawakanmu. Kau tahu? Di salah satu buku karangan Ayahku Voldemort itu adalah semacam jenis hama yang suka merusak tanaman warga, bahkan sekarang nama itu menjadi sebutan untuk hama-hama yang suka menyerang pertanian di sekitar rumahku. Makanya sangat lucu" jelasnya sambil tertawa, sedangkan Rose tidak merasa itu lucu.

* * *

Setelahnya ia kembali diantar pulang ke rumah, dengan membawa barang-barang aneh dan cemilan-cemilan dunia sihir yang menurut Bibi Hermione Ayahnya akan suka, anak laki-laki satu-satunya di kelurga Potter itu langsung berlari ke kulkas dan mengambil air mineral dingin. Rasanya ia luar biasa capek hari ini.

"Senang hari ini?" Harry ada disana sambil membawa handuk basah yang menyegarkan, Albus mengambilnya sambil berjalan dan duduk di sofa.

"Wah, super" jawabnya singkat.

"Apalagi setelah tau bahwa Ayah adalah pahlawan dan dimintai salam sepanjang jalan. Kukira fansmu disini banyak, ternyata disana 70x lebih banyak ya Ayah" kata anak itu sambil terkekeh, sedangkan Harry tidak terlihat begitu senang.

"Aku punya alasan sendiri kenapa tidak memberi tahumu dari dulu Al" Harry tahu benar anaknya itu sebenarnya agak kesal karena ternyata Cuma dia sendiri yang baru tahu kalau Ayahnya adalah seorang pahlawan sedangkan semua anak-anak di dunia sihir tahu benar siapa Ayahnya itu.

Albus mengacungkan buku di depan Harry, buku itu bertuliskan 'Biografi dan Cerita Terhebat Harry Potter Sepanjang Masa' dan covernya memperlihatkan gambar anak laki-laki yang terbang dengan firebolt, Harry tahu betul itu pasti ilustrasi dirinya saat dulu berhadapan dengan naga pada turnamen Twizard.

"Yah sebenarnya buku dengan cover lucu ini isinya tidak benar-benar lucu ko, yang bikin lucu hanya pemeran utama buku ini tidak pernah bilang ke anak laki-laki **satu-satunya** tentang siapa dia dan petualangannya" Albus menekankan 'satu-satunya' di kalimat itu.

Harry menghela napas, ia tahu pasti akan jadi begini. Ia sudah memikirkannya seharian, sampai-sampai saat tadi editornya datang ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena terlalu banyak memikirkan anaknya. Kemudian Harry mendekat dan duduk di sebelah anak semata wayangnya itu, sekarang Albus sudah setinggi dagunya, bayinya sudah tumbuh menjadi besar, Harry jadi agak emosional.

Harry merangkul tubuh anak itu mendekat "Maafkan Ayah Al" ucapnya.

Jika sudah seperti ini Albus tidak bisa berlama-lama marah, lagipula melepas semua predikat itu untuk membesarkannya pasti juga sudah sulit untuk Ayahnya dan tak seharusnya ia menambah beban Ayahnya lagi. Albus memeluk Harry dan menangis di dadanya. Malam itu Albus dan Harry tidur berdua setelah sekian lama.

* * *

Review and Follow please? Thanks for reading!


	3. CHAPTER 3

**1 September 2017**

Albus dan Harry sudah sampai di King's Cross, Harry bersama dengan Albus yang baru pertama kali kesana menembus peron 9¾, dan anak itu sangat terpukau. Baru pertama kali dia lihat peron yang seperti itu, terkesan antik penuh dengan bata-bata yang mirip dengan dinding garasi rumahnya. Banyak anak-anak yang membawa barang yang segunung sepertinya. Sambil berjalan dengan Ayahnya, Albus mendorong troli itu sendiri.

Semalaman dia sudah berdiskusi dengan ayahnya, kira-kira asrama mana yang akan ia masuki. Menurut Rose itu akan menentukan masa depannya dan dengan siapa dia akan bergaul selama di hogwarts. Harry sendiri sudah jelas membanggakan asramanya, tapi menurutnya asrama manapun sama-sama baiknya, dan Harry tidak keberatan jika putranya masuk ke asrama selain Gryffindor, dilain sisi Albus sebenarnya agak khawatir kalau harus masuk Slytherin. Terakhir kali ia makan es krim di Diagon Alley, Rose bilang bahwa asrama itu parah dan harus dihindari, tak lupa bilang bahwa banyak dari musuh Ayahnya yang ada di Slytherin. Tapi sebenarnya Albus merasakan dirinya sangat dekat dengan asrama itu entah mengapa, ia merasa seperti punya ikatan batin dengan asrama itu.

"Tidak usah cemas Al, Ayah pasti akan menyuratimu setiap hari" Harry tertawa pelan.

"Jangan buat aku malu dan dianggap lemah oleh anak-anak lain Ayah!" sedangkan Albus mukanya merah padam.

Ternyata di depan sudah ada Ron, Hermione, dan tentu saja Rose. Albus dan Harry mendekat kepada mereka. Harry dan Ron bercakap-cakap tentang Ron yang berhasil lulus tes mengemudi muggle juga tentang usaha keluarga Weasly yang kalau tidak salah toko kejahilan, Rose kelihatan tidak terlalu senang disaat Ron membicarakan tentang toko itu, tapi sebenarnya kerjaan Rose memang merengut terus sih.

Al menarik pelan kemeja Harry agar Ayahnya itu bisa menunduk, menandakan ia ingin berbicara, Harry menunduk sedikit lebih dekat kepala Albus, agar suaranya kedengaran.

"Ayah kalau aku masuk…er… Slytherin bagaimana?"

Harry tersenyum sedikit "Apa yang salah dengan Slytherin?"

"Rose beritahu aku asrama itu parah, juga ilmu hitam… bukan asrama untuk para penyihir tangguh—"

"Albus Severus, namamu kuambil dari dua kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Salah satu diantaranya adalah Slytherin dan mungkin dia adalah laki-laki yang paling tangguh yang pernah aku kenal"

"Tapi Ayah—"

"Tenang saja Al, Topi Seleksi pasti tidak akan memasukkanmu kesana jika kau tidak mau"

"Benarkah?" tanya Albus, Harry mengangguk.

"Dulu aku begitu. Tapi aku bisa pastikan, tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan di Hogwarts" Harry mengelus pelan rambut putra semata wayangnya, "Pastikan untuk selalu mendengar kata-kata para professor, juga jangan lupa untuk bersenang-senang." Harry tersenyum.

Selanjutnya percakapan mereka diintrupsi oleh pemberitahuan bahwa kereta itu akan segera berangkat ke Hogwarts. Sebelum pergi ketiga orang tua itu berpesan kepada Albus dan Rose untuk menyalami Neville yang sekarang juga menjadi salah satu pengajar di Hogwarts, Albus hanya mengangguk sedangkan Rose masih merengut seperti sebelumnya. Begitu kereta berbunyi (menandakan kereta akan segera berangkat), Al sempat memeluk Ayahnya sebentar, dan Harry mencium kepala putra semata wayangnya, walaupun Al malu karena Ayahnya melakukan itu di depan banyak orang, tapi sebenarnya Al senang. Kemudian Al dan Rose naik ke kereta itu dan melambai kepada para orang tua.

* * *

Albus dan Rose berjalan di koridor kereta, mencari kompartemen yang masih kosong untuk di duduki, tak lama seorang penyihir wanita tua berlesung pipi tersenyum sambil menawari sesuatu untuk dibeli dari Trolli yang ia bawa, Albus melihat ada banyak sekali camilan sihir disana. Dan salah satu diantaranya adalah Coklat Katak yang dia sudah pernah makan di jalan pulang dari Diagon Alley. Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan uang dari kantongnya Rose sudah menarik-narik pelan ujung kemeja Albus.

"Kita harus berkonsentrasi sekarang" kata anak perempuan itu, sedangkan Al bingung.

"Konsentrasi untuk?"

"Berkonsentrasi dengan siapa kita akan berteman tentu saja!" Rose memutar matanya seakan-akan ia jengah dengan pertanyaan Al, "Ibu dan Ayah ku kan bertemu dengan Ayah mu di perjalanan pertama mereka ke Hogwarts, kau tau kan—"

"Jadi kita harus memilih sekarang dengan siapa kita akan berteman untuk seumur hidup? Wow mendengarnya saja membuatku merinding" kata Al dengan nada sarkastik.

"Ya begitulah kira-kira. Aku Granger-Weasly dan kau Potter, pasti semua anak mau berteman dengan kita. Bagaimana kalau melihat-lihat dan memilih siapa yang pantas berteman dengan kita?" tidak mau berdebat lebih lanjut dengan anak keras kepala itu Al hanya mengangguk malas.

Berjalan sebentar kemudian Albus membuka salah satu kompartemen, didalam kompartemen itu hanya ada seorang anak laki-laki pirang yang kelihatannya sendirian, tidak terlihat siapapun disekitarnya. Albus tersenyum kepada anak berambut pirang itu, dan anak itu senyum balik.

"Halo, apakah kompartemen ini—"

"Kompratemennya tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya aku saja" kata anak itu, Albus menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jadi kami boleh..er.. duduk disini? Apakah boleh?"

"Tentu saja" kata anak laki-laki itu canggung. Albus mengangkat tangannya mendandakan ia ingin berjabat tangan,

"Albus. Al. Aku—namaku Albus"

"Hai Scorpius. Uh.. maksudku, aku Scorpius" anak yang ternyata bernama Scorpius itu masih canggung "Jadi kau Albus, aku Scorpius. Dan kau pasti.."

"Rose" kata Rose singkat, Al tidak mengerti kenapa dia galak sekali dengan Scorpius.

"Uh.. hai Rose. Mau Fizzing Whizbees?" Scorpius menawari Rose dan Albus snack itu.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku sudah sarapan"

Tak kenal lelah, setelahnya Scorpius menawarkan beberapa snack sebagai alternatif karena Rose kelihatannya tidak tertarik dengan Fizzing Whizbees itu, seperti Shock-o-Choc, Pepper Imps, dan Jelly-jellu Slugs. Sedangkan yang ditawari tidak terlihat senang.

Menurut Grandma Scorpius permen bisa jadi awal pertemanan yang baik maka itu ia menawari calon-calon teman barunya dengan permen-permen. Dan Albus belum pernah mencoba makanan-makanan itu, maka dengan senang hati ia menawarkan diri untuk mencobanya. Disaat Albus bertanya yang mana yang harus dimakan pertama, Scorpius bilang yang paling enak adalah Pepper Imp, permen dengan rasa peppermint yang manis itu bisa membuat asap keluar dari telinga siapa saja yang makan. Dan itu terdengar spektakular untuk Albus.

"Bagus! Kurasa aku ingin i—" belum selesai kalimatnya Albus sudah dipukuli oleh Rose "Rose, kenapa sih? Boleh tolong berhenti pukuli aku?"

"Aku tidak memukulmu" kata Rose mendengus.

"Kau memukuliku dari tadi, dan itu sakit."

Scorpius terlihat sedih. "Dia memukulmu karena aku Albus. Aku tahu siapa kau dan akan adil jika kau tahu siapa aku"

"Apa maksudmu Scorpius?"

"Kau Albus Potter kan, dan dia Rose Granger-Weasly. Sedangkan aku Scorpius Malfoy. Kau tahu… orang tua kita tidak dikenal begitu dekat" Scorpius terlihat sedih. Albus bisa lihat itu secara jelas dari wajah pucat Scorpius.

"Tentu saja! Orang tuamu kan pelahap maut!" kata Rose tidak sopan.

Mendengar itu Albus lumayan kaget, sebenarnya kemarin Ayahnya sudah menceritakan tentang Voldemort dan kroconya, dan pelahap maut itu adalah orang-orang yang terang-terangan mendukung dan menjadi kaki tangan dari Voldemort itu sendiri. Mendengarnya Scorpius terlihat berang, air mukanya memperlihatkan bahwa ia marah dan merasa terhina

"Memang Ayah mantan pelahap maut, tapi Ibu tidak!" Rose membuang mukanya, "Aku tahu rumornya, tapi semua itu bohong!" teriak Scorpius.

Albus merasa tidak nyaman berada di posisi ini, Rose dengan wajah tidak enak disana, dan Scorpius yang sangat terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Rumor yang bilang kalau keluarga Malfoy tidak bisa mempunyai keturunan jadi Ayah dan Kakek mengirim Ibu ke masa lalu dengan Time Turner agar bisa meneruskan keturunan Malfoy kan?"

Selanjutnya Rose meneruskannya, bercerita bahwa rumornya mengatakan kalau sebenarnya Scorpius adalah anak dari Voldemort, dan menurut Albus itu tidak masuk akal sama sekali. Kemarin Al sudah menamatkan buku biografi Ayahnya yang dipinjamkan Rose dan ia ingat betul seperti apa bentuk Voldemort di buku itu.

"Tidak mungkin Rose, lihat! Scorpius punya hidung!" ketegangan memudar setelahnya, Scorpius tertawa.

Ia memegang hidungnya sendiri "ya, betul! Hidung ini seperti hidung Ayahku kau tahu? Aku dapat hidungnya, rambutnya, dan namanya. Orang-orang bilang aku sangat mirip dengan Ayah, bahkan menurutku sendiri tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Dark Lord itu." Scorpius dan Albus saling tersenyum.

"Ayolah Albus, ayo kita cari tempat lain untuk duduk" ajak Rose, tapi Albus tidak mau.

"Tidak, aku senang disini. Kalau kau mau pergi, kau pergi saja Rose, aku tinggal disini."

Lagi, Rose tidak kelihatan begitu senang tapi toh Albus tidak peduli, selanjutnya Rose pergi setelah membanting pintu kompartemen itu. Kini kompartemen itu hanya berisi Albus dan Scorpius.

"Terima kasih" kata anak pirang itu.

"Tidak tidak, aku disini untuk permen-permenmu, tidak usah berterima kasih" Albus tersenyum "Rose memang suka begitu, maaf ya?"

Scorpius mengangguk "Jadi… kau lebih suka dipanggil Albus atau Al" Albus berpikir sebentar, sedangkan Scorpius mulai menggigit Pepper Impnya.

"Albus"

"TERIMA KASIH KARENA SUDAH DUDUK DI KOMPARTEMEN INI UNTUK PERMEN-PERMENKU ALBUS!" kata Scorpius dengan telinga yang mengeluarkan asap.

Albus tertawa "Wow".

* * *

Setelahnya Albus dan Scorpius berbincang-bincang selama perjalanan, membicarakan banyak hal seperti Squib, penyihir keliharan muggle, sekolah-sekolah sihir selain Hogwarts, dan lainnya, tapi Albus dengan berapi-api menanyakan banyak hal tentang musuh Ayahnya itu kepada Scorpius. Dengan antusias Scorpius menjawab semua pertanyaan Albus, dan yang membuat Albus menyukai Scorpus karena anak ini tidak kelihatan takut dengan Voldemort sampai-sampai harus menyebutnya 'Kau-Tahu-Siapa', menurut Al—juga Ayahnya—itu agak lucu. Tidak seharusnya orang-orang bertingkah seperti itu, bukankah dengan takut malah akan menambah buruk suasana?

Scorpius juga menceritakan cerita-cerita tentang Ayahnya mereka semasa sekolah, dan menurut Scorpius Ayahnya selalu bercerita tentang Harry Potter sampai-sampai Scorpius sendiri bosan mendengarnya. Albus pikir mungkin Ayah Scorpius itu fans berat Ayahnya, tapi ternyata dia salah. Menurut Scorpius sendiri Ayahnya—Draco Malfoy—adalah musuh Harry Potter, sering kali mereka saling mengejek bahkan saling melempar mantra. Tapi anehnya Draco Malfoy itu sepertinya tidak bisa berhenti membicarakan Ayahnya, lelaki yang aneh menurut Albus.

Sebelum kereta itu sampai di stasiun Hogsmeade para murid diminta untuk mengganti baju seragam Hogwarts, Scorpius sendiri langsung merapalkan mantra untuk mengganti baju, Albus terpukau dibuatnya sampai bertepuk tangan. Scorpius seperti pesulap yang beberapa kali Albus dan Ayahnya lihat di sirkus. Kemudian Scorpius juga mengajari Albus mantra itu, dan ternyata Albus cepat menguasai mantra itu. Sementara sebagai gantinya Albus menceritakan seperti apa sirkus muggle itu kepada Scorpius.

Setelah kereta itu berhenti, anak-anak kelas satu turun bersama dari kereta dan mulai digiring masuk kedalam bangunan Hogwarts, Albus sendiri tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana tepatnya ia bisa masuk ke bangunan itu karena saking terpukau oleh bangunan besar yang kelihatannya sangat tua namun kokoh itu. Sedikit ia merasakan rasa senang di hatinya seperti ada api yang berkobar disana, merasa seakan-akan akan menemukan sesuatu yang selama ini ia cari di tempat ini.

Tanpa Albus sadari sebagian besar anak-anak kelas satu lainnya saling berbisik-bisik sambil melihatnya, rupanya mereka lumayan kaget dan merasa bangga karena mereka bisa satu angkatan dengan satu-satunya penerus Potter itu. Alasan sebenarnya mereka kaget adalah Harry Potter sudah bertahun-tahun tidak terdengar kabarnya tiba-tiba saja namanya kembali muncul di musim panas kemarin karena anak semata wayangnya pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk berbelanja keperluan sekolah, dan hal tersebut menghebohkan seluruh Inggris karena Harry Potter punya seorang anak yang tahun ini akan masuk ke Hogwarts, banyak dari mereka mempertanyakan apakah satu-satunya penerus keluarga Potter ini dilahirkan oleh muggle karena Harry Potter sudah menghilang dari dunia sihir selama bertahun-tahun.

"Lihat itu, itu Albus Potter! Tak menyangka ia benar-benar seperti Harry Potter ya?" kata Yann Frederick berbisik-bisik. "Rambutnya, matanya, benar-benar persis seperti yang kulihat di buku-buku!" mendengar itu kuping Albus gatal.

Obrolan-obrolan itu berhenti karena kepala sekolah yang bernama Proffessor Mcgonagall itu mengatakan acara selanjutnya adalah topi seleksi. Albus sudah membaca beberapa hal tentang topi seleksi ini di 'buku sejarah hogwarts', topi ini adalah warisan dari salah satu pendiri Hogwarts yaitu Godric Gryffindor. Dikatakan bahwa dulu para pendiri Hogwarts memilih murid-muridnya sendiri berdasarkan kriteria masing-masing, dan karena mereka tidak bisa melakukan itu untuk beratus-ratus tahun maka pekerjaan itu digantikan oleh topi seleksi.

Ayahnya sendiri serta kedua sahabatnya telah dimasukkan kedalam asrama Gryffindor bertahun-tahun yang lalu oleh Topi itu, dan Albus sendiri tidak tahu sebenarnya dia akan masuk kemana, ia tidak bisa menebak. Tapi sepertinya orang-orang berharap ia untuk masuk Gryffindor seperti Ayahnya.

" _Aku sudah melakukan perkerjaan ini selama berabad-abad kepada semua murid yang duduk disini, tentu saja aku mengintip isi kepala mereka akulah Topi Seleksi yang terkenal itu. Aku sudah menyeleksi yang tertinggi, aku juga menyeleksi yang terendah. Juga semua yang tebal maupun semua yang tipis, jadi taruhlah aku diatas kepalamu, dan kau akan tahu dimana tempatmu yang sebenarnya_" topi seleksi itu bernyanyi. Kemudian kepala sekolah Mcgonagall memanggil para murid untuk maju kedepan dan duduk dibawah topi tua itu.

"Rose Granger-Weasly"

Rose pun naik keatas panggung pendek itu dan duduk di kursi tempat topi seleksi, si topi seleksi itu terlihat berpikir sebentar,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

teriak si topi semua murid Gryffindor bertepuk tangan, sudah pasti seorang Granger-Weasly masuk Gryffindor kan. Kemudian Rose berlari kecil bergabung dengan mereka.

"Scorpius Malfoy" Scorpius berlari sedikit dan duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki Rose, dibawah topi seleksi. "SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius memberikan senyuman singkat kepada Albus, mereka sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, Scorpius sudah menebak kalau ia akan masuk Slytherin seperti pendahulu-pendahulunya di keluarga Malfoy. Murid-murid Slytherin bertepuk tangan dan Scorpius bergabung dengan mereka.

"Albus Potter" Albus berjalan cepat ke panggung itu. Kemudian Topi seleksi itu terlihat berpikir, bahkan lebih lama jika dibandingkan dengan murid-murid yang lainnya. Sedangkan Albus sendiri bingung ia harus melakuan apa, ia juga tidak berusaha untuk menolak salah satu asrama seperti Ayahnya dulu. Tapi kelihatannya topi seleksi lumayan bingung karena dirinya.

"SLYTHERIN!" kemudian seisi aula itu terdiam, tidak terdengar apapun seperti murid-murid yang sebelumnya. Bahkan beberapa professor yang duduk tepat dibelakang Topi seleksi itu mulutnya menganga sakit kagetnya. Benar-benar sunyi senyap selama beberapa lama, sepertinya semua orang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri, kelihatan jelas bahwa mereka semua kaget.

"Wah.. seorang Potter di Slytherin? Bukan main" kata seorang anak yang ia yakini bernama Craig Bowker Jr.

Albus sendiri menjadi salah tingkah, sedangkan Scorpius tersenyum kepadanya dan menawarkannya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Albus pun dengan canggung langsung berlari kecil dan duduk di sebelah Scorpius.

* * *

**Tahun Pertama**

Dimasukkan ke asrama Slytherin bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk seorang Albus Potter. Pertama karena ia adalah Potter, dan kedua karena ia adalah anak dari seorang Harry Potter yang melegenda itu.

Kemanapun ia pergi ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian, dari anak-anak seangkatan, yang tingkatannya lebih tinggi, para professor, bahkan lukisan dan hantu-hantu di seluruh Hogwarts pasti akan memandanginya. Dan beruntung jika mereka hanya melihat-lihat saja, banyak juga dari mereka yang terang-terangan mengejeknya.

Perlakuan anak-anak di asrama Slytherin tidak hangat kepadanya, Albus mengerti pasti banyak dari mereka yang tidak suka kepada Ayahnya, tapi ia dan Ayahnya adalah dua orang yang berbeda, dan Albus tidak bisa menerima alasan itu untuk ikut-ikut membencinya. Tidak berbeda jauh dari anak-anak Slytherin, penghuni asrama lain juga tidak memperlakukannya dengan hangat, banyak dari mereka yang malah memandangnya rendah seolah-olah virus yang sudah mencemari darah Potter dengan masuk ke Slytherin.

Akibatnya Albus hanya berteman dengan Scorpius, tidak ada orang yang benar-benar bisa ia percaya kecuali Scorpius. Hanya Scorpius satu-satunya orang yang memperlakukannya dengan wajar sebagaimana dirinya sendiri, bukan sebagai 'Albus Potter anak dari Harry Potter yang terkenal dan ikon dari asrama Gryffindor' itu. Ia benci semua orang kecuali Scorpius di sekolah ini.

"Senang-senang apanya, aku lebih suka sekolah di Brimmingham!" Albus menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal begitu keluar dari kelas Ramuan.

Pelajaran pertama Albus di kelas ramuan itu benar-benar parah, Professor perempuan yang kelihatannya fans berat dari Ayahnya itu menanyakan ini itu tentang Ayahnya secara terang-terangan di depan murid-murid lainnya selama berlangsungnya pelajaran, dan itu membuat Albus tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan Ramuannya sehingga ramuan itu secara tidak sengaja meledak dan mengenai setengah kelas. Sebelum keluar kelas Professor genit itu sempat mendecih dan bilang bahwa Albus jauh dari harapannya padahal dia sendiri yang membuat Albus jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi.

Mendengar temannya marah-marah Scorpius cuma bisa senyum pengertian. Sebenarnya Scorpius juga tidak menyukai perhatian yang terlalu banyak itu dari seluruh orang di Hogwarts. Rumor yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah anak dari Voldemort membuat sebagian besar anak-anak kelas 1 takut kepadanya, juga ditambah dengan Albus yang selalu menempelinya kesana kemari. Semua mata pasti mengawasi mereka kemanapun mereka pergi.

Pernah satu kali di kamar mandi Scorpius tidak sengaja dengar kalau ada rumor baru yang mengatakan bahwa 'Scorpius si anak Voldemort' itu telah mempengaruhi Albus Potter dan merencanakan hal-hal jelek yang tidak mau Scorpius dengar lebih lanjut.

Namun berbeda dengan Albus, Scorpius memilih untuk bersikap lebih santai. Nyatanya dengan semua rumor itu tidak ada anak yang berani mengganggunya, dan mencoba untuk selalu berpikir positif menurut Scorpius itu adalah salah satu kebaikan yang bisa ia dapat dari rumor itu, walaupun yang tidak enaknya lebih banyak.

Berjalan sebentar dari kelas ramuan, sekarang Albus dan Scorpius sudah ada di lapangan Quidditch, hari ini mereka akan bertemu dengan Madame Hooch, mereka akan belajar bagaimana caranya untuk terbang dengan sapu terbang. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama untuk Albus, sedangkan Scorpius sudah beberapa kali mencoba terbang dengan sapu yang lebih kecil.

"Ayo, apa yang kalian tunggu? Berdiri disamping sapu sekarang. Ayo cepat-cepat" para murid-murid kelas satu itu langsung berlarian dari beridiri disamping sapu-sapu yang sudah disediakan. "Angkat tangan kalian, taruh diatas sapu masing masing dan bilang 'Angkat'!"

Semua murid mengikuti instruksi Madam Hooch, mereka sibuk berteriak 'angkat', seakan-akan yang suaranya paling kencang yang akan menjadi juara. Beberapa dari mereka sudah mendapat sapu itu ketangan mereka dalam sekali teriakan, salah satunya Rose yang kegirangan sampai berlompat-lompat. Sedangkan Albus belum ada kemajuan dengan sapunya sendiri.

"Angkat! Angkat!" teriak Albus kesal.

"Yes!" seru semua anak termasuk Scorpius, sekarang semuanya sudah memegang sapu masing-masing kecuali Albus.

"Duh! ANGKAT! ANGKAT! AYO!"

"Lihat itu, malu sekali ya? Dia benar-benar beda dengan ayahnya" ejek Polly Chapman, salah satu anak Gryffindor.

"Albus Potter, Squib dari Slytherin" kikik Karl Jenkins. Mendengarnya Albus jadi berang.

"Apa maksudmu Jenkins?!" Albus yang sekarang telah muak dengan sapunya itu sudah ada di depan anak laki-laki dengan hidung bengkok. Scorpius datang dan menarik Albus sebelum anak itu membuat hidung bengkok Karl Jenkins jadi tambah bengkok.

"Albus Potter! Membuat kegaduhan di pertemuan pertama, 10 poin dari Slytherin!" kata Madam Hooch.

"Apa?! Itu tidak adil! Dia yang mengejek saya lebih dulu!"

Madam Hooch menggeleng, "Berhenti membuat gaduh atau kupotong lagi poin Slytherin?" Albus benar-benar muak dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari lapangan itu yang diikuti oleh teriakan kesal anak-anak Slytherin lainnya.

* * *

Setelah insiden itu Karl Jenkins malah makin menjadi-jadi, jarang sekali Karl Jenkins dan teman-temannya tidak meneriaki 'Squib Slytherin' kepada Albus, atau 'anak Voldemort' kepada Scorpius ketika mereka berpapasan di aula besar. Itulah yang membuat Albus semakin mengisolasi dirinya, bahkan dari Ayahnya sendiri. Sudah beberapa kali Ayahnya mengirimkan surat tapi Albus tidak mau membalas surat itu. Ia kesal kenapa ia harus jadi anak dari Harry Potter sehingga sering dibanding-bandingkan.

Selain dibandingkan dengan Ayahnya, Albus juga sering dibanding-bandingkan dengan Rose karena anak itu punya nilai-nilai yang bagus di kelas dan terkenal bisa mengendarai sapu terbang dengan baik, orang-orang bingung kenapa Albus tidak bisa lebih hebat daripada anak perempuan dari Granger-Weasly yang notabenenya adalah sahabat-sahabat ayahnya. Rose tentu saja bangga dengan semua itu, seringkali anak itu dengan sombongnya bilang kalau dia sudah berlatih soal-soal OWL padahal umurnya baru 11 tahun. Hal itu membuat Albus benar-benar tidak suka kepada Rose, juga pada seluruh murid-murid Hogwarts, Albus benci semuanya—kecuali Scorpius—.

Seminggu sebelum natal para murid diperbolehkan untuk pulang, dan Albus tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu untuk jauh-jauh dari murid-murid Hogwarts yang super menyebalkan. Sehari sebelum pulang semua barang yang ada di kamarnya sudah beres, sudah rapi, dan jika perlu juga akan ia buat mengkilat. Betapa senangnya Albus bisa jauh dari makhluk-makhluk menyebalkan yang tidak lain adalah murid-murid Hogwarts.

Sekarang Albus sudah ada di King's Cross menunggu Ayahnya untuk menjemput dengan Scorpius. Temannya itu juga akan dijemput oleh Mr. Malfoy, Albus sudah lama penasaran dengan laki-laki itu, dan dengan senang hati menunggu bersama Scorpius. Tak lama Albus dan Scorpius menunggu di salah satu Coffe Shop, Mr. Malfoy datang menjemput Scorpius.

"Ayah!" Scorpius bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari serta memeluk ayahnya yang sudah muncul di depan Coffe Shop. Ternyata Scorpius benar, Mr. Malfoy punya rambut yang sama persis dengan Scorpius, juga hidungnya yang tajam, dan kulit yang sama pucatnya. Kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke Coffe Shop.

Melihat Mr. Draco Malfoy ini entah mengapa Albus merasakan perasaan yang aneh, perasaan yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan seperti apa. Perasaan yang baru pertama kali Albus rasakan. Laki-laki berambut pirang pucat itu tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Albus.

"Pasti ini Albus Potter yang selalu diceritakan Scorpius ya? Aku Draco Malfoy, panggil saja paman Draco."

"U-uh iya paman" Albus mengangguk. Disaat tangan mereka bersentuhan Albus merasakan ia dan laki-laki itu punya semacam.. ikatan?

"Albus, tidak apa kalau aku duluan?" kata Scorpius membuyarkan lamunan Albus.

"Ya… tidak apa ko!" Albus tersenyum, setelahnya mereka berpamitan dan Scorpius serta ayahnya pergi dari Coffe Shop itu.

Albus tahu benar kalau mereka buru-buru karena Mr. Malfoy, uh maksudnya paman Draco sudah membeli tiket sirkus muggle. Scorpius terus-terusan menanyakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan muggle kepada Albus sepanjang tahun, kelihatannya anak itu sangat tertarik. Bahkan meminta ayahnya untuk menonton pertunjukkan muggle itu.

Sepasang anak dan ayah Malfoy itu pergi memakai mobil yang Albus tidak tahu apa merknya tapi jelas sekali mboil itu bukan mobil murahan. Beda dengan mobil ayahnya yang biasa-biasa saja.

Albus sebenarnya agak iri dengan Scorpius, walaupun nasib mereka 11-12 tapi bedanya Ayahnya Scorpius bukan Harry Potter, dan Scorpius tidak hidup dibawah bayang-bayang ayahnya sendiri. Kalau Albus bisa memilih, dia ingin lahir dari penyihir yang biasa-biasa saja, yang namanya tidak dikenal seluruh dunia sihir . Atau bahkan lahir dari muggle yang sama sekali tidak tahu tentang dunia sihir juga lebih baik, jadi orang-orang tidak akan menggantungkan harapan yang tinggi untuknya.

Tak lama, kemudian ayahnya datang sambil tersenyum tapi Albus tidak mau membalas senyuman itu. Selama di perjalanan dari King's Cross Albus hanya diam sambil membaca buku-buku pelajaran, ia tidak ingin ada kontak secara langsung dengan Ayahnya. Entah kenapa rasanya Albus benar-benar marah dengan ayahnya itu, walaupun ia tahu benar itu bukan sepenuhnya salah ayahnya.

Bahkan semua itu salahnya, salah dirinya yang masuk ke Slytherin, salahnya yang tidak bisa mengendarai sapu terbang dengan baik, salahnya yang tidak bisa memenuhi ekspetasi orang-orang dengan menjadi anak yang bisa dibanggakan. Tapi itu semua malah membuatnya tambah kesal dengan sang ayah.

Sore harinya Albus masih saja diam, dan Harry tidak tahan melihat anak semata wayangnya itu mengabaikannya, jadi Harry memasak makanan-makanan kesukaan Albus supaya bisa mendapat perhatian anak itu. Sedangkan Albus hanya tidur tiduran saja di kamarnya sambil membayangkan betapa enaknya jika ayahnya bukan Harry Potter.

**_*Knock knock*_** "Al? ayo makan" Harry mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Albus, sedangkan Albus yang sedang ber-_day dreaming_ itu gelagapan dan memutuskan untuk menutup mata, pura-pura tidur.

Tak lama pintu kamar Albus dibuka, Harry tersenyum melihat anak semata wayangnya itu tidur. Albus bisa merasakan kalau ayahnya sudah duduk di kasurnya dan mengelus-elus pelan rambut hitamnya yang mirip dengan rambut ayahnya itu.

"Ternyata anak ayah sudah besar ya?" monolog Harry, sedangkan Albus masih pura-pura tidur. Albus sekarang merasakan bahwa ayahnya itu sudah memeluknya pelan.

"Ayah masih ingat pertama kamu lahir Al, masih saaangat kecil. Sekarang Albus sudah besar" Harry mengelus rambut Albus, "pertama kali kamu lahir, aku sangat bahagia. Akhirnya aku punya keluargaku sendiri, walaupun cuma kamu satu-satunya keluargaku Albus, _but Daddy loves you so much_" Harry mengecup kening putra semat wayangnya itu lama, Albus tidak tahu berapa lama ayahnya diam di posisi seperti itu, tapi hati Albus menghangat.

Masih dengan kepura-puraan, sekarang Albus berpura-pura bangun dan memeluk ayahnya, yang kemudian dibalas dengan pelukan oleh Harry. Harry tersenyum sembil mengelus rambut dan memeluk Albus.

"A-aku juga sayang ayah…." Albus mengatakannya sambil merasa bersalah, tidak seharusnya ia menyalahkan ayahnya, semua ini bukan salah Ayahnya. Dialah yang harus berusaha lebih keras untuk membuktikan diri kepada semua orang bahwa ia tidak seperti yang mereka pikirkan, ia akan buat ayahnya bangga.

Xoxo

Liburan natal sangat menyenangkan buat Albus, rasanya seperti di_charge_ lagi sampai penuh, pikiran-pikiran jahatnya kepada sang ayah juga hilang entah kemana. Dan semenjak saat itu Albus untuk bertekad lebih keras dan membuktikan kepada semua orang bahwa ia pantas untuk menjadi anak dari seorang Harry Potter.

Albus menghabiskan liburannya yang hanya 2 minggu itu dengan belajar siang malam, dia akan membuktikan kepada semua anak-anak di Hogwarts bahwa mereka tidak bisa meremehkannya. Mungkin Albus sekarang belum bisa mengendarai sapu terbang sehebat Rose, tapi ia pastikan ia akan mengalahkan nila-nilai Rose. Ia merencanakan semuanya, ia sudah membaca sampai habis semua buku pelajaran, sudah buat jadwal latihan pribadi agar ia bisa masuk ke tim Quidditch Slytherin tahun depan, juga sudah meminjam tanpa bilang jubah tembus pandang ayahnya itu untuk membaca beberapa buku di seksi terlarang perpustakaan, Albus akan pastikan bahwa ia lebih unggul dibanding semua anak yang ada di angkatannya.

13 januari, pagi-pagi sekali Albus sudah bangun karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Albus langsung cepat-cepat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan membangunkan Scorpius, tapi ternyata anak itu sudah tidak ada di kasur ataupun di kamar mereka.

Albus dan Scorpius memang cuma berdua sekamar, rata-rata 3-4 anak ditempatkan di satu kamar tapi anak-anak lainnya tidak mau sekamar dengan Albus dan Scorpius. Salah satu keuntungan juga buat Scorpius dan Albus karena kamar mereka jadi tidak berisik jadi mereka bebas untuk belajar atau bahkan menggosip berdua saja, tidak ada yang ganggu.

Dengan sedikit berlari Albus keluar kamar dan melihat Scorpius sudah duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang belajar Slytherin Dungeon. Jika dibandingkan dengan ruang rekreasi asrama lainnya, Slytherin Dungeon memang lebih besar, ada ruang belajar sendiri bahkan juga ada pojok camilan yang sebagian besar didonasikan para orang tua. Kalau sedang begadang sambil belajar atau sekedar membaca buku Albus suka mengambil banyak-banyak camilan dari pojok camilan itu.

"Albus? kau tidak pernah bilang ulangtahunmu hari ini!" Scorpius tersenyum lebar kepada Albus, setelah dipikir-pikir memang kedua sahabat itu belum pernah mengobrolkan soal hari ulang tahun masing-masing.

"Ulang tahunku juga hari ini!" kata Scorpius.

"Benarkah?" Albus senang mendengarnya, ternyata selain berbagi akal sehat—tidak seperti siswa hogwarts lainnya—mereka juga punya tanggal lahir yang sama.

"Lihat ini, kau dapat banyak hadiah!" Scorpius menunjukkan kepada Albus ada banyak tumpukkan hadiah di dekat perapian yang ada di ruang belajar itu.

Albus yakin dari banyaknya hadiah itu pasti bukan semuanya milik Albus, pasti setengahnya hadiah untuk Scorpius. Tahun ini Albus dapat hadiah 20 seri komik Detective Conan dan banyak makanan muggle dari ayahnya, oh Albus sangat merindukan makanan-makanan cepat saji itu. Ia juga dapat satu set permainan kasti dari Pamam Dudley, dan banyak buku pelajaran yang salah satunya panduan OWL dari Paman Ron dan Bibi Hermione. Juga banyak kartu ucapan ulang tahun dari teman-teman dan sepupunya di Brimmingham. Semua hadiah dan kartu ucapan dari kerabat mugglenya itu semua dikirim oleh ayahnya, Albus sendiri bilang ke teman-temannya kalau ia akan bersekolah di Irlandia dan tidak menyebutkan kalau dia bersekolah di sekolah sihir, tapi intinya sama saja kan? Hogwarts kan ada di Irlandia.

Sedangkan Scorpius dapat banyak sekali hadiah dari keluarganya juga, neneknya memberi Scorpius satu set jubah baru yang kelihatan sangat elegan juga sarung tangan dan syal, ayahnya itu memberi Scorpius banyak buku fiksi, coklat-coklat dan makanan manisnya yang banyaknya sampai satu toples besar setinggi lutut Scorpius, dan yang paling buat Albus iri yaitu sapu terbang keluaran baru yang sudah sempat Albus lihat di Diagon Alley musim panas kemarin. Albus tahu betul harga sapu itu sangat sangat sangat mahal, mungkin Albus akan mulai menabung itu membeli sapu itu juga.

Selanjutnya hari ulang tahun itu dihabiskan oleh mereka dengan berbagi makanan cepat saji para muggle dan membaca buku pelajaran seharian di dekat danau hitam. Karena ambisi positif Albus itu Scorpius mau tidak mau jadi ikutan belajar dengan serius, dan pelajaran yang paling menarik untuk Scorpius adalah ramuan. Sebenarnya di Malfoy Manor sendiri ada satu laboratirium kecil tempat ayahnya membuat ramuan-ramuan juga temuan-temuan kimia lainnya yang Scorpius tidak terlalu mengerti.

Tak terasa 5 bulan lagi musim panas selanjutnya akan datang, dan itu yang memacu Albus untuk belajar lebih giat dan lebih keras lagi, ia bertekad akan menjadi nomor satu di semua ujian akhir, atau kalau nomor dua juga tidak apa tapi yang nomor satunya harus Scorpius karena Albus tidak mau dikalahkan siapapun yang tidak punya akal sehat, Rose contohnya.

Hubungan mereka jadi benar-benar tidak baik setelah Albus berkali-kali memperlihatkan keunggulannya di kelas, contohnya disaat pelajaran Herbiologi. Anak-anak kelas satu diminta untuk mengekstrak tumbuhan karnivora yang bisa menjadi obat tanaman yang ditumbuhi parasit. Karena Albus sendiri memang sudah sering berurusan dengan perkebunan di sekitar rumahnya, dan menamatkan buku Herbiologi tingkat satu sampai 4x maka ia bisa melakukan semua instruksi dengan baik, dan disaat Rose bertanya kepada Professor Longbottom malah Albus yang menjawabnya dengan tenang. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali, tapi semua pertanyaan Rose dan banyak anak lainnya Albus yang jawab, hal itu jelas sekali membuat Professor Longbottom sangat terkesan dengan dirinya, sampai-sampai meminta Albus untuk menjadi asistennya di setiap mata pelajaran Herbiologi pada rabu sore. Dan dengan bangga Albus menyetujui permintaan teman ayahnya itu, sedangkan Rose sendiri kelihatanya sangat kesal. Sejak saat itu Albus dan Rose tidak pernah dekat lagi.

Selain pelajaran Herbiologi, Albus juga menjadi anak emas Professor Goldstein di pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Sihir. Menurut anak-anak lainnya Albus sangat pandai cari muka di depan banyak professor, dan Albus sendiri merasa memang dia begitu. Albus terus terang lebih nyaman untuk berbicara dengan para professor yang punya akal sehat, tidak seperti anak-anak seangkatannya yang berotak kosong—kecuali Scorpius—.

Siang itu setelah mempelajari Steelers Albus dan Scorpius membereskan kelas pemeliharaan satwa sihir berdua sebagai salah satu misi cari mukanya. Berulang kali Albus menghitung siput-siput beracun itu sambil memasukkan mereka ke tempat besar dari kaca untuk menampung para Steelers itu, tapi sepertinya masih kurang dua.

"Scorp, lihat Steelers yang lainnya?" kata Albus kepada Scorpius yang sedang membaca buku di sudut ruangan. Sedangkan anak berambut pirang pucat itu hanya menggeleng.

Albus-pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan kelas itu, tidak seperti kelas lainnya yang berlokasi di kastil, ruang untuk kelas pemeliharaan satwa sihir ada di ruang terbuka dekat perbatasan hutan terlarang. Angin sore yang sepoi-sepoi menemani Albus untuk mencari Steleers yang masih kurang dua biji itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Albus mendengar teriakkan.

Karena Albus merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres ia pun berlari mendekati sumber suara, suara-suara teriakan anak perempuan itu jadi tambah banyak.

_"Aku tidak mau mengganggu, aku hanya mau minta makan"_ Albus juga mendengar suara-suara seperti ada yang berbicara, tapi Albus tahu benar itu bukan suara manusia.

"Pergi! Pergi Ular Jelek!" kata seorang anak Gryffindor, Polly Chapman sangat ketakutan. Sebenarnya Albus senang-senang saja melihat Chapman dipatuk ular, tapi tidak tahu kenapa ia malah mendekat kepada ular itu.

"Tinggalkan dia, dia tidak punya makanan" kata Albus kepada ular itu.

Ular itu membalikkan badannya dari Polly Chapman dan melihat kepada Albus "_Kau bisa berbicara denganku?_" tanya ular itu, sedangkan Albus mengangguk.

"Pergilah, kalau kau mau makan kau bisa ke gudang penyimpanan alat kebersihan, disana ada banyak tikus" kata Albus kepada ular itu. Kemudian ular itu pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, diiringi oleh teriakan-teriakan dari anak-anak Gryffindor itu.

"Kau! Kau! Barusan apa yang kau lakukan?! Menyuruh ular itu untuk menyerangku?!" Polly Chapman masih diposisinya yang tadi berteriak-teriak kepada Albus.

"Apa? Siapa yang menyuruh ular itu menyerangmu! Aku menyuruh dia pergi! Memangnya kau tidak bisa dengar apa?!" Polly Chapman menggeleng, beberapa anak Gryffindor mulai berbisik-bisik. Dan tak lama mereka semua lari ketakutan seolah-olah Albus adalah Dementor.

Setelahnya satu Hogwarts jadi heboh dengan kenyataan bahwa Albus adalah seorang Parseltongue, banyak dari mereka yang tambah menjauhinya, tapi bedanya tidak ada yang terang-terangan meremehkannya lagi, sebaliknya semua orang menyingikir kalau ada Albus, mereka semua ketakutan.

Berita itu juga sudah pasti diikuti oleh rumor-rumor aneh lainnya, gosip yang beredar kalau Scorpius telah mempengaruhi Albus menjadi Parseltongue untuk membantu Scorpius membangunkan lagi arwah Voldemort. Seluruh sekolah takut dengan Albus setelahnya sampai-sampai kepala sekolah Mcgonagall harus memanggilnya dan Scorpius. Albus memang kesal dengan semua rumor itu tapi Albus tidak punya waktu untuk terus-terusan marah karena sebentar lagi musim ujian akhir akan dimulai dan Albus harus bisa mendapat nilai sempurna di seluruh mata pelajaran.

* * *

Hey, chapter ketiga ini aku buat lebih panjang.. gimana? Suka ga? Beberapa Referensi juga dapet dari buku Hary Potter and The Cursed Child tapi ga banyak sih, selebihnya lebih ke interpretasiku sendiri alasan-alasan kenapa Albus bisa jadi emo gitu hahahah. Ngomong-ngomong aku masih binugng mau kasih Draco pekerjaan apa di fic ini, kalo dari beberapa artikel yang aku baca sebenernya setelah punya keluarga Draco ngga kerja karena uangnya banyak '_too rich to have a job_' ceunah, tapi ngebayangin Draco terus-terusan di rumah rasanya agak ga pas gitu yah... ada yang punya saran? Hehehehe bisa review atau pm aja, siapa tau mau bantu aku. makasih banyak!

Jangan lupa review ya? Kritik dan Saran juga sangat ditunggu, sampe ketemu di chapter ke-4!


	4. CHAPTER 4

Tahun ke-2

Setelah tahun pertama yang menyebalkan, sebenarnya Albus sudah berbicara kepada ayahnya, ia ingin keluar dari Hogwarts dan tentu saja ayahnya tidak menyetujui permintaan Albus, alih-alih meminta Albus untuk berhenti berteman dengan Scorpius.

Padahal Scorpius satu-satunya teman Albus, satu-satunya orang yang memakai nalar dari begitu banyaknya murid Hogwarts, cuma Scorpius yang ada isi kepalanya. Dan mendengar itu Albus benar-benar menjadi marah dengan sang ayah.

Kehangatan yang ada di liburan natal hilang entah kemana, yang ada malah semacam dinding pemisah diantara ayah dan anak itu. Albus dan ayahnya sama-sama tidak menyapa berhari-hari,ayahnya bahkan tidak memasak lagi untuk Albus, dan Albus tidak mau menyerah untuk minta maaf duluan karena semua ini bukan salahnya. Jadi Albus harus makan-makanan beku setiap harinya.

Albus tidak minta lahir menjadi anak semata wayang ayahnya yang terkenal itu, malahan Albus harus belajar mati-matian sepanjang tahun agar orang-orang bisa memandangnya sejajar dengan sang ayah. Ayahnya dulu hanya melakukan perbuatan-perbuatan konyol tapi begitu dielu-elukan oleh seluruh dunia sihir, sedangkan Albus yang belajar mati-matian tetap saja dipandang sebagai virus di keluarga Potter.

Disaat Albus bertanya kepada ayahnya kenapa ia tidak boleh berteman dengan Scorpius, laki-laki yang hampir berkepala empat itu tidak menjawabnya dengan jelas, malah menurut Albus ayahnya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Menurutnya jika semua ini hanya karena ayah mereka saling mem_bully_ pada saat di Hogwarts dulu, tidak berarti Albus dan Scorpius juga harus ikut-ikutan menjadi musuh, lagipula paman Draco tidak terlihat berbahaya. Sejujurnya Albus lumayan suka laki-laki itu.

Kini Albus dan Ayahnya sudah ada di King's Cross tepatnya di peron 9 ¾ , sekarang Albus sudah lebih tua setahun jika dibandignkan dengan pertama kali ia kesana, dan masuk ke tahun ajaran baru.

Semalam ayahnya sudah mencoba berbaikan dengan Albus karena tidak ingin melepas anak laki-lakinya itu didalam keadaan yang tidak baik, tapi Albus masih saja teguh dengan pendiriannya. Ia tidak akan mau berbaikan dengan ayahnya sebelum laki-laki itu bisa menerima kalau Scorpius adalah teman baiknya.

Baru saja mereka masuk kedalam peron itu, sudah banyak orang-orang yang melihat kearah mereka, bahkan secara terang-terangan menunjuk-nunjuk mereka. Albus sangat tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Sudah kubilang ayah, bisakah ayah jalan agak jauh dariku?" tanya Albus kepada Ayahnya.

"Kelas dua… malu jika dilihat bersama ayah?" tanya Harry kepada Albus, mencoba untuk sabar dan lebih ramah kepada anaknya itu.

"Ayah tau aku tidak suka menjadipusat perhatian kan? Aku—"

"Mereka melihat kearahku, bukan kamu. Semua orang punya mata, itu hak mereka melihat apa yang mereka mau"

Albus tidak senang mendengar kata-kata Ayahnya itu, "maksudnya melihat kepada Harry Potter dan anaknya yang mengecewakan?"

"Apa maksudmu Al?" Harry mulai kesal tapi masih menahan dirinya.

"Melihat kepada Harry Potter dan anaknya yang masuk Slytherin. Albus Potter yang telah membawa penyakit kedalam keluarga Potter" bisik Albus kesal, tetapi tidak ingin orang-orang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Al, ayah—"

"Namaku Albus, bukan Al!" Albus menautkan kedua alisnya, ia sangat marah sekarang.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu di sekolah? Mungkin kau harus coba mencari teman baru.. tanpa Hermione dan Ron mungkin aku tidak akan—"

"Aku tidak butuh Hermione dan Ron, ayah. Temanku Scorpius, walaupun ayah tidak menyukai Scorpius tapi aku tidak peduli, aku hanya butuh dia" Harry mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Dan juga, ayah bisa berhenti mengantarku kesini" Albus menggambil tasnya dari troli dan berjalan jauh mendahulu ayahnya, Albus benar-benar marah dan tidak ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bisa menyakiti hati ayahnya lebih dari ini.

Didepannya sudah ada Paman Ron, Bibi Hermione, dan tentu saja Rose Granger-Weasley yang menyebalkan. Sebenarnya pasangan Granger-Weasley itu punya satu anak lagi, namanya Hugo dan Albus lumayan suka anak itu—mungkin karena Hugo masih bayi dan tidak suka pamer seperti kakak perempuannya—tapi Hugo tidak ikut hari ini, mungkin terlalu kecil untuk ikut ke kerumunan di awal semester ini.

Melihat mereka, Albus terpaksa untuk menampilkan tampang teramahnya, karena sopan santun Albus pun memasang wajah cerianya sambil menyapa ketiga orang itu. Melambai sambil berjalan mendekati mereka, Ron dan Hermione membalas senyuman dan lambaian Albus, tapi Rose tidak. Albus juga tidak ambil pusing soal itu.

"Paman Ron, Bibi Hermione" sapa Albus sambil tersenyum. Walaupun Rose menyebalkan tapi Albus benar-benar suka kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Hey Mr. Potter" kata Ron sambil memeluk Albus, "Sudah siap tahun kedua?" Albus mengangguk senang.

Begitu Harry berhasil menyusul Albus dan ketiga orang itu, pengumuman mengatakan bahwa kereta akan segera berangkat. Albus dan Rose sama-sama sudah naik keatas kereta dan berpamitan dengan para orang tua.

"Begitu kereta jalan kau tidak usah ngobrol denganku lagi." Kata Albus.

"Aku tahu. Cuma berbaik-baikan didepan para orang tua kan?" balas Rose. Sedangkan Albus hanya mendelikkan matanya tidak niat.

Tiba-tiba Scorpius datang mendekati Albus dan Rose yang ada di sebelahnya, "Hai Rose, tumben bersama Albus?" Scorpius tersenyum sambil berbicara kepada Rose.

"_Bye _Albus" kata Rose tanpa membalas kata-kata Scorpius.

Albus mengedikkan bahunya membalas wajah bertanya Scorpius yang seolah-olah bertanya 'Ap yang salah dengan dia?". Selanjutnya mereka sama-sama masuk ke kompartemen masing-masing.

Tepat setahun lalu ia bertemu dengan Scorpius di tempat ini, hanya berdua seperti hari-hari mereka di Hogwarts. Tapi yang berbeda adalah Scorpius jauh terlihat lebih senang tahun ini karena Scorpius punya Albus disampingnya.

Albus yang tadi pagi belum sempat sarapan membuka bekal dari dalam tas ranselnya.

"Apa itu Albus?" tanya Scorpius yang sekarang sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Oh ini onigiri, makanan Jepang"

"Oh.. apa itu nasi?" Scorpius terlihat sangat senang saat mengatakan 'nasi', sedangkan Albus hanya mengangguk.

"Wah… aku tidak pernah makan nasi yang seperti itu! Boleh aku mencobanya?" Albus memberikan 2 buah onigiri kecil-kecil kepada Scorpius yang isinya tuna dan rumput laut basah. Sedangkan Albus masih punya beberapa untuk dimakan.

Scorpius terlihat sangat senang memakan nasi kepal itu sambil mengangguk-ngangguk seolah-olah sedang menilai rasa dari nasi itu, Albus tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Temannya memang kadang bersikap aneh, tapi ia bisa pastikan kalau Scorpius adalah yang terbaik dan ternormal di angkatannya, bahkan yang paling cerdas –kedua setelah Albus—di asrama mereka, walaupun belum bisa disamakan dengan anak terpintar dari asrama Ravenclaw.

Albus bingung kenapa anak sebaik dan sepintar Scorpius ini banyak yang tidak suka, jika dibandingkan penghuni Slytherin yang lainnya, yang kerjaannya hanya memamerkan kekayaan dan sombong, Scorpius jauh lebih baik. Tapi mungkin otak mereka semua sudah rusak.

Juga ayahnya yang tidak suka dengan Scorpius. Seingat Albus, ayahnya sangat ramah kepada siapapun, walaupun kadang sifatnya tidak bisa dikendalikan dan tempramental. Tapi Albus tahu benar ayahnya tidak pernah menilai orang lain jelek begitu saja. Kalau semua ini terkait dengan Paman Draco, Albus bisa terima. Tapi masalahnya ayahnya itu tidak pernah mengatakan kepadanya secara jelas kenapa ia tidak menyukaI Scorpius. Albus cukup yakin kalau ayahnya pasti suka dengan Scorpius karena ia anak yang baik dan sopan.

"Hey Albus, sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Scorpius.

"er… bukan apa-apa. Oh ya, kau suka onigiri buatan ayahku?"

"Jadi ini buatan ayahmu Albus? Wah Mr. Potter benar-benar pandai memasak ya! Sangat enak!" kata Scorpius sambil memakan nasi kepal yang berisi tuna itu.

"Bolehkah lain kali aku main ke rumahmu? Mungkin ayahmu bisa buat ini beberapa lagi, aku sangat suka!" Kata Scorpius antusias, sedangkan berbeda jauh darinya, Albus benar-benar merasa tidak senang.

Albus memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan soal ayahnya kepada Scorpius. Ia tidak ingin Scorpius menjadi sedih karena hal ini, Albus tidak ingin sahabat terbaiknya jadi sedih.

* * *

Setelahnya hubungan Albus dan sang ayah tidak menjadi lebih baik, beberapa kali Harry mengirimi putranya itu surat tapi tidak pernah dibalas. Pernah sekali putranya membalas, tapi didalam surat itu Albus meminta Ayahnya untuk tidak mengiriminya surat lagi.

Albus tahu kalau semua ini konyol, dan ia juga tahu bahwa dengan bermusuhan dengan ayahnya ini juga tidak memberi ketenangan didalam hatinya, tapi Albus tidak bisa mentolerir perlakuan ayahnya yang tidak bisa menerima Scorpius sebagai teman Albus. Ia bahkan tidak memberi tahu sang ayah tentang kunjungan Hogsmeade.

Sejak tahun lalu murid-murid kelas 2 memang diizinkan untuk mengunjungi Hogsmeade pada tanggal-tanggal tertentu yang tidak sama dengan murid-murid yang lebih tinggi tingkatnya, dengan catatan mereka harus ditemani oleh orang tua masing-masing.

Professor Mcgonagall menilai ini adalah langkah yang baik untuk mendekatkan para anak dan orang tua, sehingga anak-anak walaupun berjauhan bisa tetap bertemu sekali-kali. Bagaimanapun juga mereka masih anak-anak, dan mereka masih membutuhkan orang tua, menurut Professor Mcgonagall.

Albus sendiri tidak suka dengan ide itu. Sebenarnya Albus setuju soal anak-anak yang masih membutuhkan para orang tua. Tapi untuk kasus Albus sendiri, sebisa mungkin ia ingin tidak terlihat ada di dekat sang ayah. Contohnya kemarin saat di King's Cross, belum ada 10 menit mereka disana sudah ada orang yang meminta tanda tangan kepada ayahnya. Belum lagi pandangan anak-anak Hogwarts yang menusuk kepadanya, Albus benci itu semua.

Lagipula Hogsmeade penuh dengan anak-anak Hogwarts yang menyebalkan, Albus tidak butuh mereka semua. Lebih baik Albus di kamarnya saja, membaca buku atau sekedar ngobrol dengan Scorpius, dan kalau ada tenaga lebih bisa latihan Quidditch dengannya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Quidditch, kini Albus sudah bisa mengendalikan sapu terbang dengan baik, jauh lebih baik dibandingkan pertemuan pertama dengan Madam Hooch setahun yang lalu, bahkan bisa dikatakan ia beberapa dari yang termahir di angkatannya. Karenanya banyak teman-teman Slytherin yang mulai merubah sikap mereka kepada Albus, walaupun Albus tetap saja tidak suka kepada mereka dan masih selalu waspada dengan sekelilingnya, tapi sisi baiknya adalah di tahun ke-2 ini Albus jadi bisa bertukar infomasi dan pengetahuan yang lebih banyak. Satu yang Albus sadari baru-baru ini, ternyata penghuni asrama Slytherin sangat suka bersosialisasi dan bertukar informasi, dan begitupula Albus, mugnkin inilah alasan kenapa ia dimasukkan ke asrama Slytherin oleh topi seleksi. Albus juga dapat uang jajan tambahan dengan memberikan les privat kepada anak-anak seangkatannya yang kurang cerdas di Slytherin, mungkin uang mereka banyak, tapi isi otaknya tidak ada. Tapi yang penting sekarang kebanyakan dari mereka mulai respek dan tidak bersikap buruk seperti tahun kemarin.

Perlahan tapi pasti Albus mulai membuka hatinya kepada anak-anak Slytherin selain Scorpius, walaupun Albus tahu benar tidak semua dari mereka yang benar-benar tulus berteman dengannya seperti Scorpius, tapi Albus tidak peduli sepanjang mereka bisa bermanfaat untuk Albus, atau yang paling minimal tidak merendahkannya habis-habisan seperti anak-anak Gryffindor.

Anak-anak Slytherin itu juga mulai membela Scorpius jika anak-anak Gryffindor mengata-ngatainya, bahkan beberapa anak Ravenclaw yang juga mulai respek kepada Albus dan Scorpius jadi ikut membela mereka. Albus mulai mendapat dukungan dari anak-anak Ravenclaw setelah ia masuk ke perkumpulan budaya pop muggle.

Sebenarnya klub yang berisi kebanyakan anak-anak Ravenclaw itu memandang Albus sebelah mata pada awal pertemuan pertama, Albus juga sebenarnya jika bukan karena dipaksa Scorpius yang tergila-gila dengan hal-hal yang berbau muggle, ogah-ogahan mengikuti club itu. Tapi Scorpius sudah berbuat banyak untuknya dan tidak ada salahnya untuk menyenangkan hati sahabatnya itu kan.

Pada pertemuan pertama Albus dan Scorpius sudah memperlihatkan keseriusan mereka didalam bergabung dengan klub, dan di senjatai oleh dasar pengetahuan yang mumpuni itu, dengan singkat mereka menyukai Albus dan Scorpius. Menurut mereka tidak ada salahnya jika seorang Potter ada di Slytherin kan, juga rumor yang mengatakan kalau ibunya Scorpius dikirim ke masa lalu dengan time turner. Harus berapa ratus kali mereka memutar jam tua itu kalau rumor yang beredar memang benar? Lagipula untuk memodifikasi barang se-kuat Time Turner itu tidak mudah.

Memang beberapa anak Slytherin mulai menyukainya, juga beberapa anak Ravenclaw. Tapi tetap saja itu semua belum menentramkan hati Albus kalau seluruh asrama belum memandangnya seperti apa ia sebenarnya. Ia ingin semua orang tidak memandangnya sebagai anak dari pahlawan dunia sihir, Harry Potter. Ia ingin dipandang sebagai Albus Potter yang apa adanya, bukan dengan embel-embel lain.

Kunjungan Hogsmeade pertama akan berlangsung besok, dan Albus sudah merencanakan untuk melewati sabtu itu seperti sabtu yang biasanya dengan Scorpius, membaca buku atau berlatih Quidditch, karena semua PR mereka sudah selesai.

Sabtu malam itu aula besar tidak terlalu ramai seperti hari-hari yang lainnya, biasanya keempat asrama akan melangsungkan acara masing-masing di asrama mereka, contohnya seperti Ravenclaw melakukan yang bedah buku, Hufflepuff yang malam ini nonton biografi Vampir, atau Slytherin entah apa yang mereka lakukan karena kebanyakan dari mereka punya banyak uang, jadi mengundang artis besar seperti The Salamander Guy –salah satu band terkenal di dunia sihir— utnuk acara sabtu malam bukan hal yang sulit. Sedangkan Gryffindor, Albus tidak tahu, dan tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi orang-orang bodoh itu.

Kali ini sudah ada Sup tomat dan ayam bakar di depan Albus, juga panekuk coklat sebagai pencuci mulut. Albus makan sambil membaca kamus bahasa prancis, rencananya ia ingin bergabung dengan klub teman pena yang kebanyakan dari Beaubatox, jadi Albus harus bisa menguasai bahasa prancis sebelum tahun baru.

"Albus… sepertinya besok kita tidak bisa latihan Quidditch" kata Scorpius sambil membaca surat ditangannya, Albus mengintip sedikit dari kamus bahasa Prancisnya.

"Ada apa memangnya?" kini kamus itu sudah tergeletak di sebelah piring kosong bekas ayam panggang.

Scorpius memberikan surat itu kepada Albus untuk ia baca, "Ayahku memaksa untuk ke Hogsmeade, katanya itu kesempatan langka. Ia ingin menunjukkan banyak minuman rahasia di The Three Broomstick".

"Jadi aku ditinggal sendirian?"

"Oh tentu saja tidak! Kau bisa ikut kalau mau" Scorpius nyengir.

"Tapi kan… aku tidak mungkin suruh ayahku datang besok…."

"Ya, tapi kan kau punya jubah transparan" Scorpius sekarang tersenyum antusias.

"Kata ayahku, ayahmu pernah mengerjainya waktu kunjungan Hogsmeade memakai jubah transparan" Scorpius tertawa, "tapi kau tidak berniat mengerjaiku dengan memakai jubah itu kan? Lebih baik kau ikut saja besok, pasti ayahku mengerti kok"

Albus mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

Sekitar jam 9 pagi Albus dibangunkan oleh Scorpius, ia bilang kalau ayahnya sebentar lagi akan ber-apparate ke Hogsmeade dan menjemput mereka di tempat khusus para orang tua menunggu. Mendengarnya, Albus langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap-siap dengan cepat. Tidak sampai 10 menit Albus sudah rapih dan siap untuk pergi bersama Scorpius.

Sebelum keluar dari kamar Albus sudah memakai jubah transparannya, Albus dan Scorpius berjalan pelan-pelan agar tidak ketahuan kalau Albus ada di dalam jubah transparan. Kini mereka sudah ada di pintu gerbang kecil di tempat para orang tua menunggu.

"Ayah!" kata Scorpius berlarian kecil menuju ayahnya, saking senangnya ia sampai melupakan Albus sesaat dan meninggalkannya di belakang.

Pasangan ayah-anak itu berpelukan sebentar, beruntungnya Scorpius karena tidak ada orang tua ataupun anak-anak lain disana, jadi Scorpius tidak akan diolok-olok, terutama oleh Polly Chapman dan teman-temannya yang menyebalkan.

Penjaga sekolah mempersilahkan Scorpius untuk pergi dengan ayahnya, sementara Albus mengikuti langkah mereka dengan hati-hati dibelakang agar tidak ketahuan dibawah jubah transparannya. Melihat Scorpius dan ayahnya membuat Albus iri, kalau saja ayahnya bukan Harry Potter pasti sekarang ia juga bisa berjalan bersama ayahnya melakukan kunjungan Hogsmeade.

"Ayah, sebenarnya Albus ikut. Dia pakai jubah transparan" kata Scorpius sedikit berbisik kepada sang ayah.

Draco terlihat agak kaget tapi menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda setuju dan tersenyum iseng, "Dimana dia? Jangan jalan jauh-jauh nanti bisa ketahuan"

Albus senang mendengarnya dan jalan mendekat tepat ke sebelah kanan Paman Draco, Albus merasa lega karena ia tidak masalah dengan keberadaannya.

"Jadi mau kemana kita sekarang? Honeydukes?" Scorpius dengan Albus sama-sama berkata iya.

Ketiganya berjalan beriringan ke Honeydukes, menurut Paman Draco biasanya kunjungan Hogsmeade lebih ramai dari ini, tapi mungkin karena hari ini yang keluar hanya murid-murid kelas 2 dengan para orang tua masing-masing makanya tidak terlalu banyak orang disini.

Di Honeydukes mereka hanya melihat-lihat sebentar saja karena Scorpius sudah beli kebanyakan permen-permen itu di Honeydukes cabang Wiltshire, tapi menurut Paman Draco ada beberapa coklat dan manisan yang khusus dijual di cabang Hogsmeade ini. Dan mereka membeli semuanya. Scorpius dan ayahnya memang suka makan-makanan manis, tapi beruntungnya mereka tidak punya potensi penyakit gula.

Setelah dari Honeydukes, mereka bertiga pergi ke Zonko, tapi baru masuk sebentar saja Albus langsung meminta untuk keluar, Albus tidak tahan melihat toko yang kebanyakan berisi anak-anak Gryffindor itu. Apalagi pandangan merendahkan yang mereka berikan kepada Scorpius dan ayahnya walaupun didalam sana juga ada banyak orang tua, mereka memandang ayah-anak Malfoy itu dengan tajam. Albus benar-benar tidak suka. Memang mereka tidak melihat Albus, tapi Albus benci kalau orang-orang itu merendahkan sahabatnya, bahkan walaupun itu ayahnya sendiri.

Mereka langsung pergi ke The Three Broomstick setelahnya, tidak ada banyak orang tua dan anak-anak disini karena tempat minum itu kebanyakan menjual minuman keras, tapi Paman Draco tahu benar minuman-minuman enak yang cocok untuk mereka.

Ia memesankan Albus dan Scorpius minuman yang berwarna merah pekat dengan taburan permen yang bisa meledak diatasnya. Minuman yang bernama Dragon Blood itu rasanya mirip jus buah tropikal yang agak asam dan manis, juga kental dengan rempah-rempah yang bisa menghangatkan badan. Kalau Albus sudah bisa berpergian ke Hogsmeade tanpa jubah transparan ia akan meminta resepnya untuk dibuat di rumah nanti, ayahnya pasti akan suka.

Memikirkan ayahnya Albus jadi sedih, ia jadi sangsi kepada dirinya sendiri. Apakah perbuatan yang ia lakukan itu benar? Pasti ayahnya benar-benar sedih kalau tahu Albus melakukan kunjungan Hogsmeade pertamanya dengan orang lain. Albus sebenarnya rindu dengan sang ayah, tapi ia masih teguh pendirian dengan kemarahannya terhadap sang ayah.

Sementara Albus terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Scorpius meminta segelas minuman itu lagi kepada ayahnya.

"Hey, sudah cukup" kata Draco, sedangkan Scorpius merajuk.

"Albus masih disini? Kenapa daritadi diam saja?" tanya Draco, sedangkan Scorpius tersenyum jahil.

"Albus memang begitu, mirip dengan ayahnya yang suka ngomong sendiri diam-diam kan? Aku ingat ayah pernah menceritakan itu" mendengarnya pipi Draco agak bersemu merah.

"Tapi ayah tau kenapa aku suka berteman dengan Albus?" Draco mengedikkan bahunya sebagai tanda kalau ia tidak tahu.

"Walaupun ia Potter dan sangat mirip dengan Harry Potter, tapi kalau ada disebelah Albus kadang aku merasa ada di sebelah ayah. Sering Albus mengingatkan aku kepada ayah" kata Scorpius sambil tersenyum,

"Dia ambisius seperti ayah, suka membaca buku sampai malam seperti ayah, suka membuat rencana seperti ayah" Scorpius menolehkan wajahnya kepada kursi kosong yang sebenarnya diduduki oleh Albus yang memakai jubah transparan.

"Itu sebabnya aku suka Albus. Dia mirip dengan ayah" Scorpius tersenyum manis kepada sang ayah.

Mendengat hal itu Draco jadi bingung, entah kenapa ada perasaan sedikit senang di dadanya, seakan-akan banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan disana, Draco tidak tahu persisnya kenapa. Tapi ia senang mendengar kata-kata Scorpius itu.

Draco melihat kepda arlojinya, "Ah, sudah hampir habis waktu kunjungan. Ayo pulang"

Mereka bertiga berdiri dari meja itu sambil berjalan keluar dari tempat minum itu, Albus berjalan dibelakang pasangan ayah-anak Malfoy itu. Ia masih tenggelam didalam lamunannya mengenai sang ayah, bisa dikatakan ia sangat sedih sekarang.

Tanpa ia sadari mereka sekarang sudah berada di depan toko keperluan Quidditch, sedangkan Paman Draco masuk kedalamnya, Albus dan Scorpius berdiri di luar toko itu. Beruntung jalanan disekitarnya sudah sepi karena banyak anak-anak kelas 2 dan para orang tua sudah kembali ke Hogwarts dan rumah masing-masing, jadi Albus bisa berbicara dengan santai.

"Scorp, kenapa kita kesini? Bukannya mau pulang?"

Scorpius menganggukkan kepalanya sebentar sambil tersenyum, "Ya… ayah ingin membeli sesuatu"

"Oh… ok" kata Albus lalu kembali melamun.

Tak lama Paman Draco keluar dengan sebuah sapu terbang, tapi Albus tidak terlalu peduli karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia juga masih diam saja dan tidak sadar begitu sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang Hogwarts, beruntungnya ia tidak menabrak seseorang dijalan.

Sebelum Paman Draco pulang ia memeluk Scorpius sebentar, dan menepuk pelan kepala Albus sesaat agar tidak ketahuan orang-orang, dan memberikan Scorpius sapu yang tadi ia beli.

"Sampai bertemu pada liburan natal ok?" kata Paman Draco sambil tersenyum, lalu ber-apparate kembali ke rumah.

Setelahnya Albus dan Scorpius masuk kedalam kastil tua itu sambil membawa banyak coklat dan manisan yang hanya bisa dibeli di Honeydukes cabang Hogsmeade. Begitu sampai ke Slytherin Dungeon Albus baru sadar kalau Scorpius sedang memegang sapu baru.

"Scorpius, bukannya Januari lalu kau baru dapat sapu?" tanya Albus sambil membuka jubahnya ketika sampai di kamar mereka. Sedangkan Scorpius mengangguk sambil memberi sapu itu kepada Albus.

Melihat sapu itu Albus jadi tambah bingung, sapu itu persis dengan sapu punya Scorpius yang telah diberikan oleh Paman Draco Januari lalu. RX-1800 dengan spesifikasi yang mirip dengan sapu keluaran Firebolt terbaru tapi memiliki beberapa keunggulan yaitu fitur didalam RX-1800 yang bisa di pantau oleh para orang tua dan guru, jadi lebih aman. Albus memandang Scorpius bingung, untuk apa paman Draco membelikan Scorpius sapu yang sama persis?

"Itu untukmu, hadiah ulang tahun katanya. Biar kita bisa latihan Quidditch tanpa pinjam sapu sekolah lagi" kata Scorpius tenang, sedangkan Albus membulatkan matanya kaget.

"T-tapi ini kan—"

"Oh ya, ayahku juga bilang maaf baru memberi hadiahnya terlambat sekali." Scorpius tersenyum ramah, sedangkan Albus langsung cepat-cepat mengambil perkamen kosong dan menuliskan surat sebagai tanda terima kasihnya kepada ayah sahabatnya itu.

* * *

Halooo, kita kembali lagi di chapter ke-4 ini. Maaf ya lama updatenya, sebenarnya aku udah siapin banyak di chapter ini tapi aku mutusin buat segini aja deh, gamau cerita ini cepet-cepet selesai :(

Terima kasih banyak yang buat temen-temen yang udah follow, like, dan review! Makasih banyak!

~ Balasan Review sebagai tanda terima kasih 3 ~

Ann : Hey Ann, terima kasih udah review ya! Aku sebenernya bikin karakter Albus itu mirip Harry cuma di keadaan khusus dan sifat yang lebih Slytherin. Tapi Albus anak baik ko, walaupun di Slytherin tapi dia juga masih punya sifat-sifat Gryfindor (sedikit) hehehe

Adeta : Thankyou sudah review dan baca! Albus sam Scorpius itu anaknya... hehehehe

Oka : Hey oka, makasih udah review dan baca fic aku ya! Masukkannya bagus! Makasih banyak!

Gwylona : Hey Gwylona! Makasih udah review ya. Jujur reviewmu ini bikin aku semangat buat update chapter ini, makasih banyak loh! Untuk masukkannya juga makasih bangeet, aku akan tambahin konflik antar asramanya di Chapter depan, chapter ini mau kasih liat awal interaksi Albus sama Draco dulu~ heheheheh maksih banyak!


	5. CHAPTER 5

Aula besar malam itu ramai seperti biasanya, para murid-murid mulai masuk kedalam aula yang hangat berbanding jauh dengan udara diluar, karena makan malam sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Albus dan Scorpius berjalan berdua menuju aula itu sambil mempraktekan bahasa Prancis—latihan—. Albus memang sedang belajar bahasa Prancis karena ia ingin mencari teman pena dari Beaubatox, dan Scorpius menurutnya partner yang paling tepat. Sambil merapatkan jubah hangatnya guna menghalau udara musim dingin, Albus berjalan dengan Scorpius menuju kursi paling ujung yang dekat dengan pintu aula.

Keluarga Malfoy sebenarnya miliki leluruh yang berasal dari Prancis, dan semua keturunan dari Malfoy pasti diajarkan bahasa Prancis walau sifatnya sederhana dan hanya untuk sehari-hari. Scorpius bilang bahwa bahasa itu lumayan sulit untuk dipelajari awalnya, Scorpius memang tidak terlalu jago didalam belajar bahasa, Scorpius lebih suka hal-hal yang berkaitan tentang sejarah. Tapi ayahnya Scorpius bilang bahwa belajar bahasa Prancis adalah sebagai bentuk penghormatan kepada leluhur, dan ayahnya yang sibuk itu bersedia mengajari Scorpius dengan sabar, jadi Scorpius tidak punya alasan untuk menolak.

Albus dan Scorpius sudah duduk sebelahan diujung meja asrama Slytherin, beberapa anak menyapa mereka yang kemudian dibalas dengan ramah oleh Scorpius, sedangkan Albus hanya membalas dengan seadanya. Bagaimanapun juga Albus masih belum bisa 100% percaya dengan mereka.

"Selamat malam semuanya" kata Professor Mcgonnagall membuat seluruh orang yang ada di aula itu terdiam.

"Sebelum kita menyantap makan malam, akan ada beberapa pengumuman" Professor Mcgonnagall tersenyum sambil membaca perkamen panjang dari ujung kacamatanya yang kecil.

"Kejuaraan Quidditch antar asrama yang tidak diadakan tahun ini akan mulai berlangsung lagi sehabis liburan musim panas tahun depan. Oleh karena itu para asrama diminta untuk menyiapkan para personel tim Quidditch masing-masing asrama, dan diberikan waktu seleksi kepada seluruh asrama setelah liburan tahun baru" para murid bertepuk tangan mendengar penuturan kepala sekolah Mcgonnagall.

"Oh, dan ada sedikit kabar baik juga. Selamat kepada Rose Granger-Weasley yang telah terpilih menjadi chaser termuda dari Gryffindor, dan yang pertama masuk ke tim Quidditch resmi asrama dari tahun kedua" tepuk tangan dari meja Gryffindor semakin ramai, banyak dari mereka yang menyelamati Rose sangat berisik sampai bisa terdengar dari kursi paling ujung Aula Besar. Albus mendecih pelan mendengarnya, para Gryffindor memang suka pamer.

"Silahkan menikmati makan malam kalian" kata Professor Mcgonnagall dibarengi oleh makanan yang tiba-tiba muncul di meja masing-masing.

Albus memotong dan mengambil sedikit menikmati pai ayam wortelnya itu sambil membaca buku percakapan sehari-hari bahasa Prancis dan tidak memperdulikan soal Rose yang menjadi Chaser tim Gryffindor. Menurutnya itu tidak penting, dan bukan urusan urusannya sama sekali.

"Bukankah itu keren Albus? Rose menjadi yang pertama dari angkatan kita masuk ke tim resmi" kata Scorpius setelah makanan mereka habis, Albus hanya mengangguk tidak minat.

"Mungkin kita juga harus ikut seleksi Quidditch Slytherin!" Scorpius mengepalkan tangannya semangat, Albus hanya memberikan Scorpius senyuman kecut saat mendengarnya.

"Sudah pasti, kalian harus ikut seleksi itu." Kata Cody Branstone Chaser tim Hufflepuff yang duduk tak jauh mereka, ia berjalan mendatangi mereka berdua.

"Kemarin sebelum latihan rutin Hufflepuff aku sempat lihat kalian main sangat bagus" Cody tersenyum kepada Albus dan Scorpius.

"Terima kasih karena telah meminjamkan kami buku trik-trik dasar Quidditch itu Cody!" kata Albus senang sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Cody.

"Oh tentu bukan apa-apa Albus, jangan lupa pertemuan klub dimajukan jadi lusa ya?"

"Oke Cody!" balas Scorpius, Setelahnya Cody pamit dan pergi bersama murid Hufflepuff yang lainnya. Kini aula sudah agak sepi.

Cody Branstone adalah salah satu penghuni Hogwarts yang Albus percayai, mereka bertemu di klub budaya pop muggle yang diketuai oleh pacar Cody, Dominique Weasley. Cody menjadi baik kepada mereka berdua setelah tau bahwa kedua anak itu serius dan antusias mengikuti klub binaan pacarnya. Cody juga beberapa kali dengan senang hati mengawasi Albus dan Scorpius berlatih Quidditch, karenanya Albus yakin kalau Cody tulus berteman dengan mereka. Maka dari itu Albus menyukai laki-laki yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya. Selain Cody, Albus juga lumayan suka dengan Dominique, anak perempuan yang lebih tua 2 tahun diatasnya, selain cantik ia juga baik dan tidak sepupunya, Rose.

Sejujurnya pandangan Albus soal Hogwarts khususnya para murid Hogwarts sudah lumayan berubah, tentu saja kebanyakan mereka masih menyebalkan apalagi murid-murid dari asrama Gryffindor. Tapi Dominique adalah bukti nyata kalau tidak semua itu seburuk yang ia kira, mungkin selama ini mereka hanya belum tahu seperti apa Albus, atau mungkin Albus juga yang terlalu mengisolasi dirinya dan menilai semua orang menyebalkan.

"Hey Squib Slytherin" Albus yang sedang mengunyah makanan penutupnya dengan tenang itu langsung menolehkan mukanya, melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya menghina ia seperti itu.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Albus bisa lihat kalau Karl Jenkins dan beberapa anak laki-laki Gryffindor sedang terseyum mengejek kearahnya. Albus memang kesal, tapi ia tidak mau ketularan bodoh karena meladeni orang-orang bodoh itu.

Albus menarik pelan lengan Scorpius untuk bangkit dari kursinya, "Ayo kita kembali ke dungeon" Scorpius yang sedang membaca buku sejarah Quidditch itu bingung awalnya, tapi melihat air muka Albus yang kelihatannya tidak enak Scorpius hana mengangguk dan menuruti Albus.

"Oh, mereka melarikan diri? Minder karena Granger-Weasley lebih unggul darimu kali ini? Tak kusangka Saint Potter bisa kalah" kata Jenkins dengan nada yang menyebalkan, kini murid-murid Gryffindor itu mulai tertawa. Albus menarik nafas pelan untuk mengontrol emosinya.

"Biarkan mereka Albus." kata Scorpius tenang dan mengajak Albus untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari aula besar yang sudah mulai sepi itu.

"Baru saja aku berpikir bahwa penghuni Gryffindor mungkin tidak terlalu buruk" Albus menghela napasnya begitu sampai ke dungeon.

"Aku yakin yang seperti Jenkins hanya sedikit, cerialah Albus!" Scorpius menyemangati Albus. "Ya, lebih baik kita mengerjakan tugas dari Professor Longbottom"

Xoxo

Liburan natal tahun ini tidak semenyenangkan liburan natal tahun lalu. Jika tahun lalu Albus sangat menunggu-nunggu kepulangannya ke rumah, tahun ini Albus rasanya ingin tinggal saja di Hogwarts. Bukannya ia mulai suka tinggal bersama para murid Hogwarts yang menyebalkan, tapi Albus benar-benar malas pulang ke rumah dan harus berdiam-diam lagi dengan sang ayah. Apalagi minggu lalu ayahnya mengiriminya surat dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa menjemput Albus dan menitipkan Albus untuk diantar oleh Paman Ron dan Bibi Hermione, yang artinya mengharuskan Albus untuk pura-pura beramah-tamah dengan Rose. Scorpius sebenarnya menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Albus ke Brimmingham, tapi Albus tahu kalau pasti ayahnya tidak menyukai ide itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari Hogwarts ke King's Cross Albus hanya merengut, ia benar-benar tidak mau pulang, kalau bisa ia ingin tinggal di Malfoy Manor saja selama liburan natal walaupun belum pernah kesana. Tapi Albus yakin, ia akan jauh lebih senang bersama Scorpius dan Paman Draco daripada harus tertahan berjam-jam bersama Rose.

Begitu kereta berhenti di King's Cross perut Albus mulai melilit tidak enak, ada belenggu di hatinya yang membuatnya kesal, apalagi setelah Scorpius yang pamit duluan begitu dijemput oleh supirnya, kini Albus hanya berduaan dengan Rose menunggu Paman Ron dan Bibi Hermione. Untuk menghindari berbincang-bincang yang tidak penting dengan Rose, Albus hanya diam sambil membaca buku Runo Kuno yang akan ia pelajari di tingkat 3 nanti.

"Ku dengar kau bisa berbicara dengan ular?" kata Rose memulai percakapan, Albus hanya diam.

"Dasar sombong, pantas saja anak-anak Gryffindor tidak suka padamu"

"Itu karena kalian semua tidak punya otak." balas Albus kalem.

"Hey! Tidak semua dari kami begitu!" Albus menurunkan bukunya untuk melihat Rose yang sekarang pipinya sudah memerah kesal.

"Ok ku akui ada beberapa dari kalian yang punya isi otak, tapi tetap saja kalian semua menyebalkan" tambah Albus dengan ketus, "Kecuali Dom, ya betul. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa jauh berbeda dengan sepupumu itu Rose"

"Mulutmu benar-benar jahat, seperti Slytherin yang lainnya. Aku jadi ragu apakah kau benar-benar anak kandung Harry Potter. Mungkin dulu kau tak sengaja tertukar dengan anak Paman Harry yang asli" mendengar hal itu Albus benar-benar marah.

Kalau saja Paman Ron dan Bibi Hermione datang lebih lama 2 menit saja mungkin sekarang buku Rune Kuno setebal 200 halaman itu sudah melukai kepala Rose. Albus tidak peduli kalau Rose perempuan, siapapun yang mengajaknya bertengkar maka akan mendapatkan balasan.

Selama diperjalanan Albus hanya diam, bahkan ketika diajak berbicara oleh Paman Ron atau Bibi Hermione, Albus hanya menjawab sekenanya. Mood Albus benar-benar buruk karena Rose dan tidak bisa diobati dengan cara apapun untuk sekarang ini.

Mereka sampai di rumah Albus beberapa jam kemudian, dan dikarenakan ada acara di Burrow pada malam nanti, keluarga Granger-Weasley itu harus cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah. Dan Albus sangat tidak merasa keberatan karena sesungguhnya ia tidak bisa ada di satu ruangan lebih lama lagi dengan Rose, sebelum benar-benar meledak.

Begitu masuk ke rumah, Albus mendapati dirinya sendirian di rumah. Ayahnya sudah memberi tahunya lewat surat minggu lalu kalau ia akan pergi ke percetakkan untuk mengurus soal buku baru yang akan segera dicetak dan dijual di seluruh toko buku.

Albus menghela nafasnya pelan, ia melihat fotonya dengan sang ayah ada di meja kecil disebelah sofa. Di foto itu Albus kira-kira usianya baru 7 bulan, mereka berdua tersenyum di dalam foto itu, dan diujung foto itu tertulis ' My one and only, Al'.

Melihat foto itu Albus jadi tersenyum sendiri, ia mengelus pigura foto itu dengan sangat sayang, di foto itu ayahnya tersenym sangat bahagia sambil menggendong Albus yang masih bayi itu, mereka jelas sangat menyerupai satu sama lain.

"Sayang aku tidak bisa memenuhi harapan orang-orang seperti dirimu ayah" kata Albus pelan sambil mengelus tulisan yang ada diujung foto itu.

"My one…and..only…" Albus terhenti di kata 'only' itu.

"Only…." Albus memandang lekat-lekat wajah bahagia ayahnya.

Ayahnya memang terlihat bahagia di foto itu, tapi Albus bisa merasakan ada rasa sedih yang tidak bisa dijabarkan didalam senyuman lebar itu.

"Albus?" suara itu membuat Albus mengalihkan perhatian dari foto yang sedang dipegangnya, ternyata ayahnya sudah datang.

"H-hei…" sapa Harry dengan kikuk, mereka tidak berbicara selama berbulan-bulan.

"Ayah, aku ingin tanya sesuatu"

"Ya? Apa itu?" sekarang Harry sudah duduk disebelah Albus. Anak itu memindahkan foto itu ke tangan ayahnya.

"Kenapa ayah hanya punya aku? Kenapa kita hanya berdua? Dimana ibu?" kata-kata itu membuat Harry membatu dan terdiam lama, kemudian ia menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Itu.. itu tidak penting Albus, yang pen—"

"Tentu saja penting ayah!" kata Albus tegas, "dimana ibuku?!"

"Albus, tolong jangan mencari masalah."

"Aku tidak mencari masalah, aku hanya ingin tahu siapa keluargaku ayah!"

Harry memejamkan matanya dan memijat pelan batang hidungnya, "Tolong Albus sekali ini saja ayah mohon."

"Baik, kalau ayah tidak mau memberi tahu. Aku akan cari tahu semuanya sendiri." Sesudahnya Albus masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengunci kamar itu rapat-rapat.

* * *

Liburan natal tahun ini tidak sehanggat liburan natal tahun lalu, Albus masih marah dengan ayahnya. Dan Harry sudah lelah untuk membujuk anak itu dan mau berbicara padanya, juga karena Deadline yang semakin dekat, jadi kedua anak dan ayah itu tidak berbicara banyak.

Pagi itu Harry sudah menyelesaikan semua deadlinenya lebih cepat agar bisa bersantai di liburan natal bersama dengan putra satu-satunya itu. Matahari sudah muncul dibalik jendelanya, Harry memutuskan untuk membereskan rumah sambil menunggu air panas dimasak, udara diluar sangat dingin, Harry tidak yakin ia bisa mandi dengan air ledeng.

Setelah selesai bersih-bersih dan memasak, Harry naik keatas, berjalan pelan ke kamar Albus karena tidak ingin membuat anak itu bangun tidak mau membuat anak itu bangun dalam keadaan kaget. Begitu sampai di depan pintu, Harry membuka pelan pintu itu, dan ternyata Albus sudah bangun. Anak itu duduk membelakanginya.

Harry mendekati Albus, dan kemudian ia baru tersadar kalau anak semata wayangnya sedang membersihkan sesuatu seperti… sapu terbang?

Harry benar-benar yakin kalau itu sapu terbang, dan seingatnya harga sapu terbang sangat mahal, darimana anak itu bisa mendapatkan sapu terbang?

"Albus, darimana kamu dapat barang itu?" kata Harry yang sekarang sudah berada tepat di depan Albus.

Albus terdiam, tidak mau menjawab ayahnya. Ia mengalihkan badannya agar memunggungi ayahnya lagi.

"Albus Severus Potter, jawab ayah sekarang juga." Kata Harry sambil mencengkram bahu Albus.

Cengkraman itu tanpa sengaja telah membuat Albus kesakitan, Albus berteriak sedikit sebagai bentuk protes atas rasa sakit yang ada di bahunya, dan memandang sang ayah lekat-lekat.

"Ayahnya Scorpius yang membelikannya, ada masalah?"

Begitu Albus mengatakan hal itu entah kenapa ayahnya jadi terlihat sangat marah, mukanya sangat memerah, dengan kilat ia mengambil sapu itu dari tangan Albus.

"Kita kembalikan sapu ini, ayah tidak suka kamu menerima pemberian orang asing."

"Tapi dia bukan orang asing! Dia ayah dari temanku!" Albus marah sambil menghentakkan kakinya, tapi Harry tidak peduli. Harry membawa sapu itu keluar dari kamar Albus.

Sebelum Harry benar-benar bisa keluar tiba-tiba pintu itu tertutup sendiri, Harry membalikkan badannya dan dibelakang sana ternyata Albus sudah mengacungkan tongkatnya kepada sang ayah.

"Kembalikan." Albus menggeram.

"Tidak, dan kamu tidak bisa memakai sihir diluar dunia sihir. Kamu masih dibawah umur"

"LALU KENAPA?! DIKELUARKAN DARI HOGWARTS?! AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Tangan Harry bergetar pelan, tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya.

"Albus… apa ini yang mereka ajarkan di sekolah? Menjadi pembangkang? Atau Malfoy itu yang telah membawa pengaruh buruk padamu?" Kata Harry pelan, namun Albus bisa dengan jelas melihat bahwa ayahnya itu sedang menahan air mata di pelupuk matanya.

"Itu bukan salah Scorpius, berhenti berkomentar jelek tentangnya!" Albus semakin mengacungkan tongkatnya dengan marah

"Ini semua salahku! Salahkan saja aku ayah! Katakan apa yang bisa ku lakukan?! Menyihir diriku sendiri agar bisa memenuhi ekspetasi semua orang? Memantrai diriku sendiri agar bisa pindah ke Gryffindor? Katakan ayah, katakan! Atau ayah bisa sebutkan kata sihirnya dan buat aku seperti yang ayah mau! Yang ayah harapkan!"

Harry tidak dapat menahan air mata yang kini sudah turun ke pipinya, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari sana.

Tak jauh dengan sang ayah, Albus juga merasakan rasa yang sulit untuk dijelaskan oleh kata-kata. Setelah mengeluarkan semuanya bukan rasa puas dan lega yang ada, malah rasa sedih dan rasa bersalah, apalagi setelah melihat ayahnya menangis dalam diam. Albus merasa sangat bersalah.

Tapi sebagian dari dirinya tidak ingin meminta maaf kepada sang ayah, karena itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Albus. andai saja Albus tidak dilahirkan menjadi seorang Potter, melainkan menjadi Malfoy, pasti ia tidak akan menerima segala perlakuan buruk dari orang-orang yang terlalu banyak berharap terhadap kepadanya. Andai saja ia bisa menjadi seorang Malfoy, ia akan menukar segalanya untuk itu

Ketika sore menjelang, tiba-tiba saja bibi Judy dan sepupunya Darcy datang menjemputnya. Ternyata ketika Albus tidur tadi sang ayah sudah membereskan barang-barangnya dan meminta Albus untuk sementara tinggal di tempat Paman Dudley. Albus sangat marah dan merasa diusir dari rumah, tapi sesaat ia berbikir ia merasa itu lebih baik. Ia bisa jauh-jauh dari ayanya, untuk saat ini Albus tidak ingin ada berada di dekat ayahnya.

Perjalanan dari Brimmingham ke london memakan banyak waktu dan menguras tenaga Albus, tapi setidaknya ia bisa jauh-jauh dari sang ayah, pasti ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika ada di dekat ayahnya. Maka Albus pikir inilah yang terbaik.

Begitu sampai di rumah paman dan bibinya, Albus langsung masuk dengan Darcy, anak perempuan itu mengajak Albus main diluar tapi Albus terlalu lelah untuk bermain bersamanya, sang bibi mengerti dan menyuruh Albus langsung istirahat di kamar tamu.

Albus menyeret tas-nya pelan, sesampainya di kamar yang sudah disediakan untuknya Albus langsung mengirim pesan kepada Scorpius lewat email. Albus sudah membuatkan Scorpius email musim panas lalu dan memberi instruksinya lewat telfon kepadanya di awal liburan natal kemarin karena mereka tidak bisa membawa alat-alat muggle ke Hogwarts. Alat itu akan otomatis mati. Walaupun cukup sulit memberikan tutor lewat telfon, tapi beruntungnya Scorpius pintar, jadi ia bisa mengoperasikan alat itu dengan baik.

Dan alasan Albus baru mengajari Scorpius email karena untuk lanjut ke aplikasi chatting yang lebih rumit pasti membutuhkan penjelasan yang lebih rinci juga waktu yang lebih lama, mungkin Albus harus menginap di Malfoy Manor lain kali dan mengajari Scorpius.

Begitu menyadarinya, Albus jadi mendapatkan ide. Kenapa ia tidak pergi ke Wiltshire saja? Albus masih punya beberapa simpanan, pasti ia bisa naik bis atau kereta. Albus bisa mencarinya lewat Map nanti.

Dengan senyuman lebar, Albus berjalan kearah dapur. Disana bibinya sedang masak, sedangkan Darcy yang tidak jauh dari bibinya sedang bermain boneka.

"Bibi Darcy"

"Ya Albus? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" kata bibinya itu dengan senyuman manis.

"Hmmm, lusa kan sudah masuk ke sekolah lagi. Bolehkah besok aku pergi ke rumah temanku? Biar nanti aku berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengannya saja. Kan Paman Dudley sedang diluar kota, kasihan kalau bibi harus mengantarku lusa" jelas Albus.

Bibinya terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Tapi kamu bisa pastikan kalau aman? Jangan macam-macam ya? Aku tidak enak dengan Harry" Albus mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Pasti bibi, aku janji."

* * *

Setelah Albus minta ijin kepada bibinya, ia langsung menelpon Scorpius menanyakan apakah ia bisa ke rumah Scorpius sebelum lusa kembali ke Hogwarts, dan tentu saja Scorpius menyambut baik hal itu, Paman Draco yang kebetulan ada disana juga langsung memberikannya ijin. Awalnya sepasang anak dan ayah Malfoy menawarkan Albus untuk dijemput langsung ke London, tapi Albus menolak dan bilang ingin naik kereta sendiri karena sekarang ia sudah cukup besar.

Jadi disinilah Albus sekarang, baru saja turun di stasiun Wiltshare sambil menenteng barang-barangnya yang tidak terlalu banyak, sebagian besar barang-barangnya ia tinggalkan di Hogwarts. Albus hanya membawa beberapa baju untuk menginap dan buku-buku pelajaran setingkat kelas 4 karena ia sudah selesai membaca buku setara tingkat 3 liburan musim panas lalu.\

Berjalan tidak jauh dari peron tempat ia turun ia sudah bisa melihat Scorpius yang menunggunya di depan pintu. Anak itu kelihatan sangat antusias jalan-jalan ke tempat muggle yang ramai, ditangannya juga dia telah memegang tulisan 'Mr. Potter' seperti yang biasa dilakukan pemandu perjalanan ketika menjemput turis. Albus tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hey Scorp" Albus sudah ada di depan Scorpius.

"Hey Al, ayo sini aku bantu bawa barangmu!" Scorpius mencoba untuk mengambil alih tas yang sedang dipegang Albus. "Kemarin aku lihat di film, aku berhasil akting jadi muggle kan?"

Albus tertawa mendengar kata-kata temannya yang ajaib itu, "Tidak usah Scorpius, lagi pula barangku kan cuma sedikit."

"hmm…ok" Scorpius terlihat murung karena kata-kata Albus.

"Omong-omong, mana Paman Draco?"

"Dia ada di mobil, ayo ikut aku"

Scorpius berjalan riang didepan Albus menuju ke tempat parkir. Berbeda dengan mobil yang mereka pakai saat liburan natal tahun lalu, kali ini sudah ada mobil SUV didepan Albus. Mobil itu memang tidak terlihat se-mewah mobil sedan yang sebelumnya, tapi mobil SUV itu terlihat lebih santai dan nyaman walaupun jauh dari kesan murah.

"Hey Albus, bagaimana perjalananmu?" kata Draco begitu Scorpius dan Albus masuk kedalam mobil.

Scorpius yang duduk disamping ayahnya mencoba untuk memakai _safety belt_ tapi iamalah terbelit, Albus membantu Scorpius untuk memasangkan benda itu dengan benar.

"Lumayan menyenangkan, ini kali pertama aku naik kereta sendiri"

"Apakah berbeda dengan kereta Hogwarts?" tanya Scorpius.

"Ya.. lebih seru naik kereta ke Hogwarts, karena di kereta muggle tidak ada Scorpius Malfoy!" Albus dan Scorpius saling tertawa, begitu juga Draco.

"Jadi kita pulang sekarang ok?" tanya Draco.

"Tapi ayah, bisakah kita beli makanan cepat saji muggle? Ayah sudah janji!" kata Scorpius.

Draco tersenyum, "Baiklah..."

* * *

Hai... makasih masih nyempetin waktu untuk baca fanfic ini~

Sebenarnya konfliknya sebentar lagi selesai sih.. tapi tenang, masih ada drarry pov hehehehe. Menurut para readers lebih enak dijadiin di satu judul (drarry pov) ini atau bikin cerita baru? kasih tau aku ya, thankchu~


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Albus melihat dirinya sendiri di depan kaca, ia ada di suatu ruangan yang sangat aneh tapi baunya begitu familiar, ia tahu kalau ia sedang berada di Hogwarts. Kaca di depannya sangat besar, berbentuk persegi panjang dengan ukiran-ukiran yang terbuat dari bahan baja, ia tertegun melihatnya, sangat indah.

Sesuatu tiba-tiba muncul di sisinya, kaca itu menampilkan Scorpius disampingnya tersenyum, Albus menolehkan kepalanya tapi ia tidak bisa melihat Scorpius disekitarnya, ia hanya bisa melihat sahabatnya itu lewat pantulan kaca. Mereka sama-sama memakai seragam jubah Quidditch Slytherin yang berwarna hijau, di pantulan Scorpius itu terlihat sangat bersemangat sampai berlompat-lompat kesenangan, tulisan 'Malfoy' dipunggung jubahnya naik turun menampilkan warna silver bersinar yang mencolok, Albus ingin melihat namanya juga.

Ia membalik badannya sendiri berharap melihat tulisan 'Potter' di punggung jubah Slytherin itu tapi ia tidak menemukan itu sama sekali, tulisan silver yang menyala itu bertuliskan 'Malfoy'. Tak lama Paman Draco juga muncul di kaca itu, pantulannya memperlihatkan ia merangkul Albus dan Scorpius dengan air muka senang. Mereka bertiga kelihatan sangat bahagia, saling melemparkan senyuman lebar di pantulan kaca itu.

"Kau?" Albus membalikkan badannya, ia melihat siluet seorang anak laki-laki diujung tangga. "T-tapi aku kira Snape?"

Wajah anak laki-laki itu semakin jelas, wajah yang setiap hari ia lihat di kaca, disana ia memandang dirinya sendiri namun dengan rambut yang tidak bisa dijinakkan dan bekas luka di sisi keningnya.

"A-ayah?" Albus mencoba mendekati ayahnya yang kelihatan masih sangat muda, badanya lebih pendek daripada Albus yang sebentar lagi masuk umur ke-13 tahun. Ayahnya kelihatan sangat kurus, sangat kecil, dan sangat kebingungan.

"Bukan, bukan, bukan. Aku yang mencoba untuk membunuhmu"

Albus membalikkan badannya, ia melihat seorang pria dengan turban yang sangat aneh. Pria itu jelas sekali mencoba untuk mencelakai ayahnya, selama beberapa menit mereka saling berteriak satu sama lain. Albus tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini, tapi yang bisa ia tangkap hanya seorang Severus Snape membenci ayahnya. Albus tertegun mendengar semua itu.

"Sini Potter, beritahu aku apa yang bisa kau lihat" kata Quirrell, dan dengan bodohnya Albus melihat sang ayah malah mendekat kepada laki-laki yang sudah pasti ada di pihak yang berbeda dengannya itu.

"Ayah jangan dengarkan dia!" Albus berteriak sekeras mungkin tapi Ayahnya tidak mendengar suaranya.

"Dasar Gryffindor bodoh…" desis Albus depresi melihat kebodohan ayahnya.

Mata Albus mengawasi ayahnya dan pantulannya di kaca besar itu, ayahnya kelihatan kecil dan pucat pasi menahan gemetar di badannya sendiri tapi lambat laun pantulan itu menampilkan senyuman kemudian memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantong celana dan menarik batu merah keluar dari celana itu.

"Batu bertuah…" Albus pernah melihat batu itu di buku.

Selanjutnya Albus melihat ayahnya dan laki-laki berkepala aneh itu berkelahi, Albus tidak benar-benar bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas tapi secara ajaib Harry Potter kecil mampu melenyapkan Quirrel sambil tetap menjaga batu itu.

Tiba-tiba semuanya kabur, Albus ada di tempat lain yang ia tidak begitu yakin apa sebenarnya, seperti rumah tapi suasananya begitu suram, begitu gelap, petir menyambar setiap menit. Ia menyusuri tangga kayu itu dengan pelan tapi bahannya yang sudah tua tetap saja berdecit nyaring, Albus berjalan dengan hati-hati karena rumah itu begitu gelap.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara tangisan kecil, tapi bukannya takut Albus malah mendekat kepada asal suara itu. Diujung lorong Albus melihat satu pintu kamar terbuka, semakin ia berjalan mendekat suara itu semakin jelas. Albus sampai di depan pintu itu dan memberanikan diri mengintip ada apa didalam sana, terlalu gelap untuk melihat tapi kilat-kilat sebelum petir memperlihatkan sosok ayahnya yang kini terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dari yang terakhir ia lihat. Sosok itu meringkuk sambil menangis pelan, begitu menyedihkan sampai Albus ingin memeluknya.

Albus mendekatkan dirinya dan merendahkan dirinya duduk disebelah sosok itu, ayahnya menangis sendirian dibawah hujan, bukan tangisan yang histeris tapi Albus cukup yakin kalau ada luka yang dalam disana.

Perlahan tangisan itu mereda, Harry menghapus air matanya sendiri dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dibalik kantongnya, snitch berwarna emas yang tua dan usang. Albus melihat ayahnya membisikkan sesuatu kepada snitch itu dan secara ajaib snitch itu terbuka, didalamnya ada sesuatu yang berwarna merah seperti batu ruby, setelah lebih lama diperhatikan ia baru sadar kalau itu adalah sebuah kalung bertahtakan batu merah yang sangat mirip dengan batu bertuah. Harry dengan sisa air mata memandang batu itu, ia tersenyum pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu" Harry menangis lagi.

"Aku begitu bodoh karena mencintaimu." Ia tertawa miris sambil menangis.

"Potter bau! Potter bau!"

Albus membuka matanya, sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat tapi suara itu terus berbunyi nyaring dan berulang-ulang.

"Potter bau!" Albus duduk untuk mencari dari mana asal bunyi itu, Scorpius ada tepat diujung tempat tidurnya sedang memencet sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pin dengan senyuman jahil.

"Lihat apa yang aku temukan di ruang kerja ayah!" katanya dan berjalan untuk duduk disebelah Albus.

Senyuman jahil Scorpius tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ekspresi cemas begitu melihat Albus yang keringatan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Albus? kau tidak apa-apa?" kentara dari mukanya kalau Scorpius sangat khawatir, "Mau ku panggilkan peri rumah? Atau ayah?"

"Tidak, tidak usah Scorp. Aku hanya habis mimpi buruk" Albus mencoba menenangkan Scorpius.

"Benarkah?" tanya Scorpius dengan wajah yang masih sama khawatirnya.

"Tentu! Ngomong-ngomong apa itu di tanganmu?" Albus melihat sesuatu di tangan Scorpius yang bertuliskan 'Dukung Juara Asli Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory'.

Scorpius memberikan pin itu kepada Albus, begitu ia memencet Pin itu terdengar bunyi 'Potter Bau!' dengan muka ayahnya yang sangat jelek, tapi Albus tidak terlalu suka itu karena wajah ayahnya sama persis dengan wajahnya.

Scorpius terkekeh kecil, "Bukannya aku bilang Mr. Potter itu jelek, tapi muka kalian di pin ini sangat mirip." Albus tersenyum jahil sebelum memukul Scorpius dengan bantal dibelakangnya.

"Shut up Malfoy"

Pagi itu dimulai dengan Albus dan Scorpius yang main perang-perangan bantal.

* * *

"Scorpius, Albus" kata Paman Draco sambil menuruni tangga, tersenyum kepada keduanya yang sedang sarapan.

"Selamat pagi Paman Draco"

"Pagi juga Albus" laki-laki berambut pirang platina itu duduk di depan Albus dan Scorpius yang bersebelahan.

Meja makan itu tidak terlalu besar jika dibandingkan dengan Malfoy Manor yang sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat besar itu. Mungkin luas halamannya saja 2x lebih besar jika dibandingkan luas rumah Albus di Birmmingham, sekali lagi itu hanya halamannya saja.

Bangunannya juga tak kalah besar, terbagi dari beberapa bagian sesuai dengan kebutuhan ruangan. Yang paling luas adalah area formal, yaitu ruang tamu besar untuk menjamu orang-orang penting, Aula besar—walau tidak sebesar di Hogwarts—tempat untuk berpesta, beberapa kamar tamu, dan juga sebagian besar taman belakang yang luasnya membuat Albus pusing.

Lalu area tengah yaitu tempat kamar Scorpius, ayahnya, dan kamar-kamar yang dimaksudkan untuk para keluarga atau kerabat dekat Malfoy. Ada ruang perapian besar tempat untuk bersantai para keluarga, rumah kaca mini yang terletak di dekat taman belakang, juga ruang kerja dan perpustakaan keluarga Malfoy.

Dan yang ketiga adalah area kebutuhan seperti ruang makan yang berisunggungan dengan area tengah, dapur, ruang cuci, gudang bersih dan kotor, tempat penyimpanan artefak warisan keluarga Malfoy, dan lain-lainnya. Kebanyakan peri rumah hanya diijinkan berlalu lalang di area ini pada siang hari, walaupun keluarga Malfoy memiliki banyak peri rumah yang setia tapi Malfoy senior itu mendidik Scorpius untuk selalu membereskan barang-barangnya sendiri. Ayah anak itu juga sering berkebun dan beres-beres area tengah di hari libur, dan menurut Scorpius, ayahnya sangat semangat disaat membersihkan perpustakaan.

"Ayah, bisa kah kita ke Honeydukes dulu sebelum ke King's Cross?" kata Scorpius yang sedang makan puding karamelnya.

" Persediaan manisan dan coklatmu sudah habis Scorpius? Pasti rekor baru" Draco tersenyum geli.

"Karena udara diluar begitu dingin, aku harus makan semua itu untuk bertahan hidup ayah!" Albus Cuma bisa tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku bingung kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum pergi ke St. Mungo Scorp, bukannya camilan muggle yang kuberikan untuk kado natal kemarin sangat banyak?"

"Oh tentu saja aku menyimpan itu untuk nanti!" kat Scorpius sambil menaik turunkan alisnya jahil.

"Kalau gitu kalian harus bersiap lebih cepat ok?" Draco mengecek arlojinya, "setengah jam lagi kita berangkat."

"Siap bos!" Scorpius membuat gerakan hormat kepada sang ayah, sedangkan yang dihormati itu hanya menggeengkan kepalanya tidak peduli dan pergi menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Ayo Albus, kita harus siap-siap" kata Scorpius yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan pelan menuju tangga, Albus menyusul di sebelahnya.

Scorpius tiba-tiba mempercepatkan langkahnya, Albus yang tidak mau kalah menyamakan langkah kaki mereka, tapi semakin cepat Albus menyamakan langkah semakin cepat juga Scorpius berjalan sampai akhirnya mereka berlarian menuju kamar duluan.

"Yang terakhir sampai harus traktir coklat!" kata Scorpius menjauhi Albus yang masih dibelakang.

"Kau curang Malfoy!" Albus terkekeh sambil berlari, tapi tiba-tiba ekor matanya mengangkap sesuatu.

"AHHH!" Albus terjatuh.

"Albus, Albus, kau tidak apa-apa?" Scorpius sudah ada didepannya, mensesejarkan diri dengan berlutut di sebelah Albus.

Albus masih melihat sesuatu yang tadi mengganggu konsentrasinya, sebuah lukisan berbingkai emas bertahtakan permata yang cantik. Ada seorang wanita didalam lukisan itu, duduk sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Ia sangat cantik tapi terlihat sangat lemah disaat yang bersamaan.

"—bus! Hey! Albus!"

"O-oh ya Scorp.. kenapa?"

"Kau yang kenapa Albus" kata Scorpius sambil membantunya berdiri, Scorpius mengaitkan tangan kanan Albus sehingga ia bisa memapahnya.

"Itu… itu siapa Scorpius?" tanya Albus, Scorpius terdiam. "Scorp?"

"Itu ibuku." Kata Scorpius dengan nada yang tidak terdengar senang, tidak seperti biasanya. "Aku cuma bisa melihatnya dari foto ini, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Maksudnya?"

"Dia meninggal disaat melahirkanku" Scorpius mulai berjalan sambil memapah Albus yang agak pincang.

"Setidaknya ia tidak harus mengalami disaat anaknya diejek dan dibilang keturunan Voldemort, aku ambil itu sebagai sisi baiknya" Scorpius tersenyum lemah.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa ibuku Scorp, kau tidak sendiri" Albus menghela napasnya sebentar, "Setidaknya ayahmu tidak menyebalkan"

"Tapi ayahmu juga…tidak menyebalkan kan? Yah aku hanya tau dari buku, tapi aku tahu dia sangat baik. Ayahmu pernah menyelamatkan nyawa ayahku padahal waktu itu hubungan mereka sangat tidak baik."

"Benarkah?" tanya Albus dengan tampang kaget, Scorpius mengangguk.

"Yah.. well… tidak baik berkata seperti itu Albus, apalagi kepada ayahmu."

"Kau tahu apa yang lebih tidak baik Scorpie?" tanya Albus.

"Apa?"

"Kalah dari aku"

"Maksudnya?"

Tiba-tiba saja Albus melarikan dirinya menuju kamar meninggalkan Scorpius yang masih bingung karenanya, ternyata Albus hanya berpura-pura pincang.

"KAU CURANG POTTY!"

* * *

Draco mengendarai mobil SUV-nya seperti yang terakhir ia pakai untuk menjemput Albus di stasiun, Scorpius sudah tertidur disampingnya, sedangkan Albus masih bangun dan melihat-lihat di kursi belakang. Tapi Albus hanya diam saja, kalau tidak melihat-lihat ia akan membaca buku.

"Albus? kenapa diam saja daritadi?"

"Uh..oh… tidak apa-apa paman" Albus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Albus mengangkat mukanya sebentar unuk menjawab pertanyaan Draco, tapi kelihatannya ia tidak terlalu yakin.

"Tidak apa-apa Albus, katakan saja"

"Er..itu.. di dunia sihir bisakah seseorang mengganti nama?"

"Mau mengganti nama eh Albus? padahal namamu bagus, mirip dengan seseorang yang sangat berjasa dalam hidupku" kata Draco santai.

"B-benarkah?"

"Ya… Albus Dumbledore… tapi kita bicarakan lain kali ok? Memangnya kenapa mau mengganti nama?"

Albus menggaruk lehernya dengan kikuk sambil melihat kearah Draco lewt kaca yang ada di tengah dashboard, "Bukan Albus… tapi Potter"

"Potter?" Albus mengangguk.

"Aku tidak mau memakai nama Potter… aku benci Potter." Draco menolehkan bahunya kebelakang begitu lampu merah menyala, ia melihat kepada Albus yang menundukkan kepalanya lagi, Albus menggigiti bibir bawahnya sendiri sambil membuat pola pola dengan kakinya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan ayahmu?" tanya Draco, Albus mengangguk.

Draco tersenyum, bersamaan dengan lampu hijau ia langsung menjalankan mobil lagi, "Itu wajar, dulu aku juga bertengkar dengan ayahku"

"Tapi nama ini telah menyebabkan banyak hal buruk untukku" Kata Albus sambil memandang Draco lewat kaca lagi, dari sedekat ini Albus baru sadar kalau rahang Draco dan Scorpius berbeda walaupun mereka tetap saja sangat mirip.

"Aku akan menukar apapun agar aku bisa mempunyai nama lain, aku tidak ingin menjadi Potter paman" Albus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Banyak orang memimpikan posisimu sekarang Albus, kalau boleh jujur aku juga ingin menjadi orang terdekat Harry Potter. Tidak usah menjadi keluarga, jadi teman saja aku akan sangat bersyukur"

"Ta—"

Kata-kata Albus terpotong dengan suara Scorpius yang baru saja bangun tidur, juga tanpa Albus sadari mereka sudah sampai di parkiran King's Cross. Albus membereskan tas-nya karena sebentar lagi akan turun.

Albus dan Scorpius menurunkan tas dan koper mereka dari bagasi sedangkan Draco mengambil troli untuk mereka berdua. Begitu trolinya datang Albus dan Scorpius langsung menaikkan barang-barang itu ke trolli masing-masing dan berjalan bersebalahan ke peron 9 ¾ yang diikuti dengan Draco dibelakang mereka.

"Albus?" kata Draco sesaat sebelum Albus mengikuti Scorpius naik keatas kereta.

"Iya paman?"

"Sedikit nasihat, berbaikanlah dengan ayahmu sebelum menyesal" Draco menepuk pelan kepala Albus.

"Ak—" sekali lagi kata-kata Albus terintrupsi, kali ini dihentikan oleh pengumuman.

"Dan… yang tadi di mobil, jangan beri tahukan kepada ayahmu ya? Cukup jadi rahasia kita saja" kata Draco, Albus mengangguk dan langsung naik keatas kereta karena asapnya telah berbunyi kencang menandakan akan segera berangkat.

Albus sempat berpapasan dengan segerombolan anak perempuan dari Gryffindor dan ada Rose disana, mereka kelihatannya sedang menggosipkan dirinya yang habis berbicara dengan Paman Draco, tapi Albus tidak peduli dan masuk kedalam kompartemen yang berisi Scorpius.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Scorpius bertanya kepada Albus sambil merapihkan tas yang kemudian ia taruh diatas keranjang tas.

"Bukan apa-apa, rahasia" Albus tersenyum jahil.

"Oh ayolah Albus…" sesaat setelahnya kereta berjalan sedikit, Scorpius menurunkan jendela kompartemennya dan melambaikan tangan kepada ayahnya.

Draco membalas lambaian itu sambil tersenyum. "Sampai bertemu di Hogsmeade!" kata Scorpius seiring dengan berlalunya kereta dari peron 9 ¾ stasiun King's Cross.

Begitu kereta berlalu dan meninggalkan Stasiun King's Cross, Scorpius langsung membuka tas persediaan camilannya dan mengambil permen karet anti tawar dari dalamnya. Menurut iklan yang ada, permen karet itu tidak akan menjadi tawar berapa lamapun dikunyah.

"Scorp, aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar. Nanti kalau Ms. Trolley datang tolong belikan aku coklat kodok ya?" Scoripus menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memberi Albus jempol, ia tidak bisa menjawab Albus secara langsung karena sedang sibuk memakan permen karet anti tawarnya.

Albus keluar dari komprtemen itu sambil menyembunyikan tongkatnya sendiri didalam kantong celananya, menurut Scorpius itu bukan sesuatu yang bijak untuk menaruh tongkat di saku belakang celana, seorang penyihir yang kehilangan bokongnya karena menaruh tongkatnya sendiri didalam kantong celananya, tapi menurut Albus itu benar-benar sangat bodoh. Lagipula ia harus membawa tongkat itu walaupun ke kamar mandi sekalipun, berjaga-jaga kalau saja ada anak dari Gryffindor atau yang lainnya melemparkan mantra kepadanya.

"Albus…" Secara reflek ia menarik tongkatnya dari kantong dan membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Rose, ada apa?" Albus merendahkan tongkatnya. Walaupun ia tidak terlalu suka Rose tapi Albus tahu perempuan itu tidak akan macam-macam kepadanya.

"Aku…." Rose memandang sekelilingnya, sedangkan Albus sudah tidak tahan untuk ke kamar mandi. Melihat Rose yang tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya Albus langsung berbalik dan jalan ke kamar mandi.

Rose menahan tangan Albus, "Apa sih Rose? Cepat bilang, aku mau ke kamar mandi!"

"Uh.. aku.. akumintamaaf!" kata Rose dengan cepat.

"Apa?"

"Aku minta maaf Albus. Aku minta maaf! Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap menyebalkan kepadamu waktu itu" wajah Rose memerah malu.

"Err..ok aku maafkan" Albus membalikkan badannya dan hendak berjalan ke arah kamar mandi lagi. Tapi Rose menahan tangan Albus (lagi).

"APA LAGI SIH? AKU SUDAH DI UJUNG!" Albus tidak bisa menahan suaranya, karena selain sudah sangat ingin ke kamar mandi, Rose juga bersikap sangat menyebalkan.

"Menurutku.. sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan para Malfoy, Albus. Apalagi Draco Malfoy, Paman Percy bilang dia itu pelahap ma—"

"Mantan pelahap maut, iya, mantan. Dan berhentilah mengurusi hidupku. Menjadi yang pertama di angkatan kita masuk ke tim asrama Quidditch tidak menjadikanmu berhak untuk mencampuri hidupku Granger-Weasley. Permisi karena aku punya urusan penting." Kata Albus langsung lari ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Ulang tahun kali ini tidak berbeda jauh dengan tahun lalu, Albus masih dapat banyak kartu ucapan dari teman-temannya di Birmmingham, tahun ini Dracy membelikannya sapu tangan berwarna hijau, Paman dan Bibi Dursley membelikannya keperluan sekolah muggle karena mereka tidak tahu apa saja perlengkapan yang harus dibawa di sekolah sihir, tapi Albus bisa bawa barang-barang ini ke perkumpulan budaya pop muggle. Lalu ayahnya memberikan Albus sebuah buku diary berwarna merah emas seperti warna Gryffindor yang Albus benci. Juga parlengkapan perawatan sapu dari paman Draco.

Scorpius juga mendapatkan hadiah yang sama, ditambah dengan papan tulis ajaib yang bisa menulis sendiri, mainan muggle dari ayahnya, dan camilan sehat bebas gula. Sedangkan sang nenek memberikan Scorpius arloji yang mirip dengan kepunyaan ayahnya tapi jarumnya berwarna hijau mengkilat, sedangkan punya Paman Draco silver.

Selain ulang tahun, segalanya juga sebenarnya tidak berbeda jauh. Yang berbeda adalah, Albus sudah tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang-orang yang memandangnya sinus karena seleksi Quidditch akan dilangsungkan sebentar lagi, dan menurut Albus ini adalah kesempatan yang pas untuk membuktikan dirinya. Maka Albus dan Scorpius menggunakan banyak waktu mereka di lapangan untuk latihan, dan perpustakaan untuk belajar. Tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni orang-orang bodoh.

Albus tahu kalau ayahnya adalah seorang seeker yang hebat, bahkan seeker termuda selama berabad-abad, ayahnya memang memiliki reflek yang bagus walaupun berbanding terbalik dengan pengelihatannya yang parah. Tapi Albus sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil posisi beater dengan Scorpius karena beater tim Quidditch Slytherin yang duduk di kelas 4 itu melepaskan posisi mereka karena ingin fokus kepada tes O.W.L di tahun ke-5, dan Albus sangat yakin kalau mereka bisa mendapatkan posisi itu. Menurutnya tidak ada yang lebih pandai mengendarai sapu terbang daripada Albus dan Scorpius.

Selain soal Quidditch semuanya juga berjalan lumayan normal dan sebenarnya lebih menyenangkan dibanding tahun lalu. Para Professor masih memuji performa Albus di kelas mereka, Albus masih menjadi kesayangan hampir semua Professor yang ada di Hogwarts, bahkan juga menjadi anak emas madam Pomfrey karena beberapa kali membantunya. Albus juga sudah mendapat teman pena dari Beaubatox, namanya Ethan Massie. Sebenarnya Ethan adalah saudara jauh Dominique, dan ia yang memperkenalkannya kepada Albus.

Klub penggemar budaya pop muggle juga berjalan dengan baik, Scorpius dipilih menjadi sekertaris klub oleh Dominique walaupun beberapa anggota klub masih belum yakin dengan Scorpius, sudah bertahun-tahun tentang rumor yang mengatakan Scorpius adalah keturunan Voldemort itu beredar, dan itu tidak akan mudah dilupakan oleh orang-orang.

Tapi ada satu yang benar-benar berbeda dan tidak menyenangkan jika dibandingkan dengan tahun lalu, Albus dan Harry masih saja belum berbaikan. Pernah sekali Harry meminta maaf kepada Albus, tapi anak itu tidak peduli dan memilih untuk mendiamkan ayahnya. Seperti kunjungan Hogsmeade sebelum liburan natal, kunjungan kali ini juga Albus tidak mau memberitahu ayahnya. Lagipula Paman Draco sudah membolehkannya pergi dengan jubah transparan, dan ia masih marah karena ayahnya mengusirnya dari rumah. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk memberitahu ayahnya soal kunjungan Hogsmeade.

Seperti terakhir kali, hari ini Albus dan Scorpius juga sudah bersiap-siap pergi ke Hogsmeade dengan memakai jubah transparannya bersama dengan Scorpius yang berjalan dengan tenang di depannya, tapi yang berbeda adalah kali ini mereka pergi lebih pagi dibanding kunjungan yang terakhir sehingga ada banyak orang disana. Dan yang paling Albus benci, segerombolan anak Gryffindor yang terang-terangan memberikan tatapan jijik kepada Scorpius, sedangkan yang dipandang tidak peduli, tapi Albus sangat peduli, ia paling tidak tahan saat ada orang yang dengan sengaja merendahkan sahabatnya.

Scorpius dan Albus duduk sambil menunggu Malfoy senior di ruang tunggu, Scorpius sengaja memilih untuk duduk di agak-pojok kursi panjang supaya Albus bisa dengan tenang duduk disebelahnya, walaupun tanpa ia duduk disitu juga pasti tidak akan ada yang mau duduk bersebalahan dengan Scorpius, cuma Albus yang benar-benar punya nyali untuk duduk di sebelah Scorpius.

Gerombolan anak-anak perempuan yang terdiri dari ke-empat asrama berjalan melewati mereka sambil memandangi Scorpius sinis, orang tua mereka juga sama buruknya. Satu-satunya yang tidak terlalu memperlihatkan muka memuakkan hanya Paman Ron dan Bibi Hermione, Albus sudah pernah bilang ke mereka bahwa ia dan Scorpius berteman baik, dan meminta mereka untuk tidak merendahkan Scorpius karena itu akan sangat menyakiti hati Albus. Jika Albus tidak memakai jubah transparan mungkin ia akan menyapa Paman Ron dan Bibi Hermione, Albus memang tidak suka Rose tapi orang tuanya sangat baik.

Sekarang giliran Karl Jenkins dan geng nya yang masuk kedalam ruang tunggu, mereka duduk agak jauh tapi terang-terangan memberikan intimidasi kepada Scorpius yang tidak kelihatan terintimadasi sama sekali, malahan Scorpius memberi mereka senyuman dan melambai kepada mereka. Ini bukan pertama kali Scorpius melambai dan tersenyum kepada para murid Hogwarts yang menyebalkan, Albus sudah pernah bicara kepada Scorpius kalau yang dia lakukan itu buang-buang waktu, tapi Scorpius tidak peduli. Karl Jenkins dan teman-temannya terlihat tidak suka dengan sikap ramah Scorpius, mereka berbisik-bisik tapi Albus yakin kalau mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Hey Malfoy, mana teman Squibmu itu?" Jenkins berteriak dari tempat duduknya, gengnya tertawa mendengar kata-kata Jenkins. Scorpius masih saja tersenyum, tidak membalas pertanyaan itu dan memilih untuk membuka buku bacaannya.

Mereka kelihatannya tidak senang, "Setidaknya kalau mereka tidak bersama kesempatan kau-tahu-siapa untuk hidup lagi berkurang kan?" kata salah seorang dari mereka, yang lainnya tertawa lagi.

"Ku dengar ibumu meninggal saat melahirkanmu ya Malfoy? Mungkin dia tidak tahan punya anak sepertimu" senyuman hilang dari wajah Scorpius, Albus dengan jelas bisa melihat kerutan di dahinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik buku yang ia baca, sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi. Tapi Scorpius menurunkan buku itu sambil mengubah wajah marahnya menjadi senyuman lagi, tapi senyuman kali ini benar-benar berbeda, terlihat menyebalkan dan menyeramkan di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Berhenti bilang Albus itu Squib, Jenkins. Tak sadarkah kau dan teman-teman bodohmu tidak pernah dapat nilai bagus di kelas Ramuan? Transfigurasi?" Scorpius berdiri, mereka semua terdiam.

"Bahkan kalian tidak bisa mengambil kelas tambahan karena nilai kalian sangat kurang, seharusnya kau berfikir sebelum berbicara. Mungkin kau lah yang Squib, bukan Albus." kata Scorpius dingin tapi itu benar-benar bukan Scorpius, ucapan itu lebih cocok keluar dari mulut Albus.

Yann Frederick berdiri dan berjalan cepat sampai ia dan Scorpius berjarak kurang dari satu meter, mukanya terlihat sangat marah dan jelek. "Jaga mulutmu Malfoy."

Senyuman Scorpius kembali kepada senyuman ramahnya dengan sekali kedipan mata, tapi Albus tahu kalau Scorpius merasa sedih karena kelepasan seperti tadi.

"Kemana ayahmu eh Malfoy? Mungkin dia tidak menjemputmu kali ini karena para Auror sudah mengrimnya ke Azkaban" tambah Yann Frederick yang tidak jauh dari tempat Scorpius, mulutnya menampilkan senyuman memuakkan.

Scorpius menunduk lagi dengan tangannya yang terkepal keras, dengan sekuat tenaga menahan amarahnya.

"ARGGGHHH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU MALFOY?!" Yann Frederick menunduk sambil memegang wajahnya kesakitan, sedikit demi sedikit jerawat besar muncul dari wajahnya. Tak seperti Scorpius yang terlihat panik, Albus malah sangat senang melihat Yann Frederick kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Albus…" kata Scorpius sambil berbisik rendah.

"Hanya pelajaran kecil untuk orang yang menyakiti teman baikku" Albus terkekeh sambil berbisik.

"Itu tidak baik Albus" kata Scorpius masih dengan wajah khawatirnya, tapi Albus tidak peduli.

"Mr. Malfoy, ayahmu sudah datang" kata Mr. Brooksbank sang penjaga sekolah, Scorpius dan Albus langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

Albus dan Scorpius berjalan di samping Draco yang membawa mereka ke Tomes and Scrolls, setelah tadi sudah kenyang makan salad wrap di dekat The Magic Neep dan membeli beberapa perkamen baru juga tinta yang sudah habis di Scrivenshaft's, mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi kunjungan Hogsmeade dengan berbelanja beberapa buku.

Scorpius yang menyarankan untuk pergi ke toko buku itu karena buku bacaannya sudah mau selesai dan sudah kehabisan buku fiksi untuk stok bacaannya. Berbeda dengan Scorpius yang suka membaca buku fiksi, Albus lebih suka membaca buku pelajaran karena ia ingin selangkah lebih depan dibandingkan semua orang yang ada di Hogwarts, dan jika Albus sedang ingin membaca buku fiksi ia memilih untuk membaca komik jepang, tapi sayangnya komik muggle apalagi komik jepang tidak banyak beredar di dunia sihir, jadi Albus bertahan dengan buku pelajarannya. Sedangkan Paman Draco hanya menemani mereka mencari buku. Tomes and Scrolls siang ini tidak terlalu ramai dan agak gelap karena pemilik tokonya terlalu malas menyalakan lampu, jadi Albus melepas jubah transparannya dengan leluasa.

Paman Draco dan Scorpius jalan duluan di depannya, mereka terlihat asik berbicara dan bercanda, sekali lagi Albus menjadi iri. Ia ingin menjadi Scorpius, ia saat ingin bisa dekat dengan ayahnya seperti itu. Sebenarnya hubungan Albus dan ayahnya baik pada awalnya, tapi semuanya berubah ketika Albus tahu siapa sebenarnya Harry Potter. Andai saja ayahnya lebih jujur sejak awal, mungkin semuanya akan berbeda.

Lamunan Albus terdistraksi karena ia menyenggol sesuatu, ternyata Albus membuat buku seseorang terjatuh. Albus menunduk sambil memungut buku itu dan memberikannya kepada sang empunya.

"Albus Potter? Kenapa kau ada disini?" kata Professor Mcgonagall. Begitu menyadari kalau ia sedang ada di depan kepala sekolah, muka Albus mendingin, berani taruhan mukanya sudah pucat pasi sekarang.

"Sialan…." Umpat Albus dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau bisa di Hogsmeade? Seingatku orang tuamu tidak ada disini" kata kepala sekolah Mcgongall, wajahnya kalem tapi Albus bisa merasakan ada nada yang menusuk didalam kata-katanya.

"Err…anu…itu…"

"Dia datang bersamaku" Albus menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Paman Draco dan Scorpius berjalan kearahnya. Kepala sekolah Mcgonagall menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kalian harus ikut ke kantorku sekarang juga."

* * *

Albus duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam, Scorpius ada di sebelahnya tapi tidak kelihatan cemas sama sekali, ia dan ayahnya sama-sama terlihat santai saja. Albus benar-benar menyesal sudah melakukan hal bodoh dengan berjalan-jalan ke Hogsmeade tanpa ijin, ia tidak takut takut kalau poin asrama Slytherin akan dikurangi karena ini atau mungkin dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts, tapi yang paling Albus takutkan adalah kepala sekolah Mcgonagall akan memanggil ayahnya.

Seperti sekarang ini.

Sang kepala sekolah sudah mengirimkan surat kepada ayahnya saat mereka masih di Hogsmeade dengan burung yang luar biasa cepat, Albus yakin ayahnya pasti akan datang sebentar lagi. Kini wanita tua itu sedang duduk sambil berbincang-bincang dengan Paman Draco yang kelihatan sangat santai sambil tetap membela Albus.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian sang ayah sudah masuk ke ruangan itu dengan ditemani Mr. Brooksbank dengan nafas yang berat, dari suaranya saja Albus yakin kalau ayahnya berlari di sepanjang koridor. Albus dapat merasakan aura kemarahan yang besar sampai-sampai ia tidak berani untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang sang ayah yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Mr. Potter, silahkan duduk disini" kata Mcgonagall sambil mempersilahkan ayahnya duduk di kursi yang berada di depan mejanya sendiri, tepat berada di sebelah Paman Draco. Tak lama penyihir tua itu juga menyihir 2 kursi berlengan.

"Albus Potter, kau juga duduk disini" Albus mengangkat kepalanya, melihat kepala sekolah Mcgongall menunjuk kursi yang baru ia sediakan, sedangkan Albus bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa ayahnya memandanginya dengan marah.

Albus berjalan pelan menuju kursi itu sambil sekali menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang melihat Scorpius yang setia memberikan senyum suportif kepadanya, sedangkan ia tidak berani memandang kearah ayahnya sendiri ataupun kepala sekolah Mcgongall. Albus duduk dengan lambat di kursi yang berada tepat disebelah ayahnya itu.

"Mr. Potter, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa pergi ke Hogsmeade tanpa izin dan tidak didampingi oleh orang tuamu?" tanya Mcgongall, Albus hanya bisa diam dan menunduk.

"Sekali lagi Mr. Potter, bisa kau jelas—"

"Jelaskan padanya Albus, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku kalau ada kunjungan Hogsmeade dan malah keluyuran dengan orang lain?" kata Harry sambil menekankan kata 'orang lain'.

"I-itu…"

"Angkat kepalamu dan jawablah sebagaimana mestinya laki-laki Albus!" kata ayahnya, Albus mengangkat kepalanya sendiri dan melihat sang ayah menahan amarah yang luar biasa, sampai-sampai air mata sudah memenuhi iris kehijauan yang identik dengan punya Albus itu.

Albus menelan ludahnya gugup, "Aku… aku…."

"Kau apa? Kau tidak mau pergi dengan ayahmu sendiri atau bahkan tidak memberi tahu ayahmu sendiri karena kau membencinya? Benarkan Albus?" kata Harry, air mata itu mulai turun perlahan. "Aku benar-benar kecewa, kau memilih Malfoy ini dibandingkan dengan ayahmu sendiri"

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'Malfoy ini' ayah? Paman Draco orang baik!" kata Albus marah. "Dan ayah benar, aku memang memilih Paman Draco dibandingkan denganmu.."

"Albus.." kata Paman Draco memperingatkan, tapi Albus tidak peduli.

"Jika boleh memilih, aku lebih baik menjadi saudara Scorpius dan lahir di keluarga Malfoy! Aku muak dengan semua ini ayah! Aku muak selalu dibanding-bandingkan dan dibebani oleh nama Potter ini!" air mata tidak bisa tertahan lebih lama di mata Harry, mereka mengalir deras ke pipinya seiring dengan kata-kata Albus.

Harry menghapus air mata yang ada di pipinya, "Saya permisi Professor" Harry memundurkan kursi itu dan berjalan menjauh dari sana.

"Potter tunggu!" Draco mengikutinya dan mengejar Harry, ia memegang tangan Harry dengan erat sebelum ia bisa pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Lepaskan tanganku Malfoy!" Harry mencoba melepaskan tangan Draco tapi semua tenaganya meluap entah kemana karena keadaannya yang terlalu emosional. Sedangkan Draco masih saja memegang tangan itu dengan kuat.

"Kau dengar kan tadi dia bilang apa? Dia benci aku Malfoy! Tidak ada gunanya aku disini lagi!"

"Itu tidak benar Potter, jangan bersikap kekanakan seperti ini" kata Draco masih setia memegangi tangan Harry sehingga ia tidak bisa kabur. Draco bisa merasakan tubuh Harry bergetar hebat.

"Aku membesarkannya sendirian, dan dia tetap memilihmu Malfoy, bukankah itu menyedihkan?" Harry tertawa getir.

"Selama ini aku membesarkannya sendirian dan dengan mudahnya kau mengambil Albus dariku Malfoy! Kau tidak pernah ada bersama kami selama ini, selama 13 tahun ini. Aku yang membesarkannya sendirian tanpamu tapi dia tetap memilihmu!"

Albus membelalakan matanya mendengar kata-kata ayahnya sendiri, begitu pula dengan Draco yang berada tepat di depan Harry. Albus mencoba untuk mengerti tapi ini semua sangat sulit untuk dicerna olehnya, perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk dengan cepat, Albus rasanya ingin muntah. Ia kaget dan bingung disaat yang bersamaan. Albus mengerti dan tidak mengerti disaat yang bersamaan.

"Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, kalian lebih baik ikut aku" kata Mcgonagall sambil menggiring Albus dan Scorpius keluar dari ruangan itu. Beberapa menit kemudian ruangan kepala sekolah itu hanya ditinggali oleh Harry dan Draco.

"Potter… itu.. tidak mungkin kan?" Draco sudah mengendorkan pegangannya dari tangan Harry yang tidak bisa menahan air matanya sendiri.

Kaki Harry lemas, tubuhnya akan jatuh ke lantai kalau saja Draco tidak menahannya dan menyenderkannya ke dinding terdekat.

Harry memandang mata Draco, ia bisa melihat ada banyak emosi didalam iris keabuan itu, ada rasa bingung yang jelas, rasa cemas, juga sedikit sorot kebahagiaan.

"Bukan urusanku kalau kau tidak mau mempercayainya Malfoy" bisik Harry, tenaganya hilang entah kemana."Lagipula ia lebih memilihmu dibanding aku…"

Draco mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Harry, hembusan nafasnya yang terlalu dekat membuat Harry bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Albus itu… anak ku?" tanya Draco, Harry hanya bisa menunduk dan terdiam.

"Potter?" Draco meremas pelan lengan Harry, sehingga mau tidak mau Harry harus membalas tatapan matanya.

Harry mengangguk dengan lemah, "Kau bisa membawanya jika kau mau Mal—"

Ucapan Harry tertahan karena bibirnya tidak bisa bergerak lagi, sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah menekan bibirnya dengan pelan tapi penuh emosi. Harry menutup matanya pelan, merasakan semua emosi yang ada didalam sana, suatu perasaan yang tidak bisa Harry jelaskan dengan kata-kata tapi jelas ia menyukainya. Perasaan yang sudah lama menghilang tapi tiba-tiba datang dan memenuhi dirinya.

Harry memeluk erat leher Draco sebelum kakinya benar-benar menjadi jelly karena sensasi yang diberikan laki-laki berambut pirang platina itu. Selaras dengan Harry, Draco juga memegang erat pinggang Harry dan menyenderkan badannya lebih dekat ke badan Harry yang sudah bersender pada dinding sejak tadi. Tanpa Harry sadari satu tangannya sudah berada di surai pirang pucat itu, menyalurkan rasa yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan secara verbal.

Ciuman mereka terhenti bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang membasahi pipi Harry, ia tidak yakin itu air matanya sendiri atau air mata Draco karena sekarang wajah mereka begitu dekat.

Draco mencium pelan kening Harry sambil berbisik pelan disana "Terima kasih..."

Harry menutup matanya begitu bibir manis itu kembali menyapa bibirnya, ciumannya masih sama terasa tulusnya dengan ciuman yang sebelumnya, masih manis seperti sebelumnya, dan ciuman itu benar-benar memberikan rasa bahagia yang sulit untuk Harry jelaskan.

**Rasanya seperti kembali ke tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada.**

* * *

HEYYY, maaf karena baru update... gimana temen-temen suka ga sama chapter ini? semoga suka yaaa. BTW apakah ok kalo fic ini naik ratingnya jadi M? Atau gausah? :/

Tolong review ya temen-temen~ makasih!

Oh ya jangan lupa follow dan Favorite juga hehehhe 3


	7. CHAPTER 7

2005

Bertahun-tahun setelah perang berakhir tidak memberikan akhir yang bahagia juga untuk Harry, kenyataannya Harry tidak punya siapapun untuk bersandar, kenyataannya Harry tidak pernah mendapat keluarga yang ia impikan bahkan bisa dibilang ia kehilangan kedua sahabatnya yang sangat berarti. Sebenarnya Hermione dan Ron masih sering menghubunginya, tapi sekarang mereka sudah semakin dewasa dan kedua sahabatnya memutuskan untuk memiliki hubungan yang lebih serius.

Ron melamar Hermione pada akhir musim panas tahun lalu dan keduanya melangsungkan pernikahan mereka pada tahun baru kemarin. Harry cukup tahu diri untuk memberikan ruang kepada sepasang suami istri itu, sudah terlalu lama Harry bergantung kepada keduanya, dan sudah terlalu lama keduanya memberikan perhatian kepada Harry dibanding memberi perhatian kepada satu sama lain. Maka Harry memutuskan untuk menarik dirinya, memberi mereka privasi yang tidak bisa ia masuki.

Kemudian berbicara soal Ginny, mereka sudah lama berpisah saat Ginny memutuskan untuk menjadi pemain professional Quidditch, mereka tidak berpisah didalam keadaan yang buruk malah sebaliknya lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kini mereka masih menjadi keluarga, masih sering pergi bersama, bahkan Harry sering menemani Ginny untuk bermain Quidditch bersama Weasley yang lain di The Burrow. Semuanya baik-baik saja.. kelihatanya.

Sebenarnya yang benar-benar terjadi adalah Harry selalu merasa sendirian, berkerja sebagai Auror tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bertemu orang baru dan bersosialisasi, tapi juga menjadi sarana untuk melupakan segala kesendiriannya itu disaat yang bersamaan. Harry sebenarnya lelah dengan semua rutinitas, ia pikir segalanya akan berubah setelah perang selesai tapi nyatanya malah bertambah buruk.

Orang-orang memang bersimpati dan memujanya, tapi mereka hanya sekadar orang asing di hidup Harry, tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa memberikan rasa nyaman dan aman kepadanya. Mereka semua memberikan ekspetasi yang tinggi kepadanya seolah-olah dia adalah pahlawan untuk semua orang, bukan manusia biasa yang juga punya perasaan.

Namun ia mulai memiliki secercah harapan ketika ia bertemu Draco Malfoy di salah satu toko kopi kecil di sudut London. Bertahun-tahun setelah tidak pernah melihat laki-laki beriris abu kebiruan itu menimbulkan perasaan rindu yang lucu untuk Harry mengingat mereka berdua tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki hubungan yang baik saat di Hogwarts ataupun saat memutuskan untuk tidak mengulang tahun ke-7 mereka di Hogwarts. Dari semua daftar nama yang ia harapkan untuk bertemu di toko kopi kecil milik muggle ini Draco Malfoy ada di daftar terkahir karena mengingat darah murni sialan ini pasti sangat anti dengan segala yang berkaitan dengan muggle. Tapi kelihatannya semuanya berubah setelah perang berlalu. Menjadi mantan pelahap maut tidak memberikan kesan yang baik kepada orang-orang di dunia sihir, dan Malfoy memutuskan untuk berkarir di dunia muggle.

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya menjadi Auror yang paling terkenal dalam sepanjang masa?" kata Malfoy didepannya setelah ia menyesap Coffe Lattenya. Harry hanya mendecih dan memberikan senyuman malas kepada laki-laki itu.

"Sangat menyenangkan kau tahu, orang-orang meminta tanda tangan, menjadi incaran semua jurnalis, dan tentu saja semua orang tua perempuan _single_" Malfoy tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Harry, menangkap dengan jelas nada sarkastik di dalam sana.

"Tukang Pamer, tidak berubah rupanya" Harry tertawa geli mendengarnya, andai saja Harry benar-benar bisa memamerkan hidupnya.

"Dan bagaimana rasanya menjadi pemilik salah satu perusahaan alat tulis muggle terbesar di umur yang semuda ini eh?"

"Ya.. cukup menyenangkan, tapi sayangnya tidak ada orang tua yang benar-benar meninginkan aku untuk menjadi menantu mereka" Harry dapat menangkap kesedihan yang jelas didalam kata-katanya, Harry tahu betul Malfoy tidak bercanda soal itu.

"Hanya ada satu, Greengrass, kau tahu Potter? Mereka cukup baik untuk membiarkan aku dekat dengan putri mereka yang sakit-sakitan" Malfoy tertawa canggung, tapi menurut Harry itu benar-benar tidak lucu.

"Uh… aku bercanda, Astoria perempuan yang sangat baik, dia mendukung seluruh hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan muggle ini, tidak seperti kebanyakan penyihir darah murni lainnya atau bahkan keluargaku sendiri. Seseorang yang aku rasa sangat tepat untuk membantuku untuk meneruskan darah Malfoy."

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Harry, Malfoy menatap mata Harry sebentar lalu tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi aku cukup beruntung untuk mendapatkan Astoria, apa aku punya alasan untuk protes?" Malfoy menyisir surai pirang pucat itu sambil memainkan pulpen ditangannya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa Harry baca.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menikahi orang yang tidak kau cintai…."

"Orang tuaku tidak suka dengan ide itu Potter, mereka menginginkan keturunan berdarah murni." sekali lagi Malfoy tersenyum, tapi Harry merasa tidak nyaman dengan senyuman itu.

"Kau.. mencintai seseorang yang bukan darah murni?" tanya Harry dengan berhati-hati.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu" Malfoy meliha arlojinya sendiri, "Maaf karena memotong, tapi aku harus kembali ke kantor setengah jam lagi, tidak apa?" ia berdiri dan hendak berjalan menuju kasir.

"O-oh tentu" Harry mengikuti di belakangnya, berdiri dan berjalan beriringan dengan Malfoy disampingnya menuju kasir.

"Biar aku yang bayar" kata Malfoy.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak ingin merepotkan." Balas Harry, tapi sebelum ia bisa mencegahnya Malfoy sudah membayar macchiato panas yang sudah Harry minum sampai habis tadi.

"Err… apa kau.. punya waktu luang jumat malam ini?" kata Harry sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal, Malfoy memberikan tatapan yang aneh menurut Harry karena ia melihat ada rona kebahagiaan disana. "Malfoy? Tidak apa kalau kau tidak bi—"

"Aku.. aku.. luang jumat malam ini…" Harry dengan jelas melihat rona merah di wajah Malfoy yang sedang menunduk itu, entah kenapa Harry senang melihatnya.

"Baik.. jumat malam ini.. biar aku yang traktir ok?" tanya Harry, sedangkan Malfoy mengangguk.

"Kau masih tinggal di Grimmauld Place No. 12?" tanya Malfoy kepada Harry.

"Ya.. kenapa?"

"Aku tahu dimana rumah itu, biar aku jemput kau jam 7, ok?" Harry sesaat tercengang tapi ia tidak ingin Malfoy tahu, maka dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah tidak masalah kalau ke bioskop? Ada film yang ingin aku lihat…" kata Malfoy sekali lagi.

"T-tentu.. sudah lama aku tidak menonton film di bioskop…" tanpa Harry sadari kini mereka berdua sudah keluar dari toko kopi itu.

"Ok, aku akan jemput jam 7. Jangan makan malam dulu karena... ada restoran baru yang baru buka di dekat bioskop dan kelihatannya enak… tidak apa?"

"T-tentu tentu! Iya tentu saja!" kata Harry yang tiba-tiba canggung tidak tahu sejak kapan.

"Aku pamit kalau begitu? Sampai bertemu jumat malam" Malfoy berlalu dari toko itu tapi berhenti sekali untuk berbalik kemudian menyunggingkan senyum dan melambai kepada Harry yang mau tidak mau membalas lambaian itu, tapi entah kenapa wajah Harry terasa sangat panas didalam arti yang menyenangkan.

Harry membalikkan badannya begitu Malfoy hilang dari pandangannya, berjalan cepat ke arah kementrian sihir dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya, sudah sangat lama sekali ia tidak merasakan kesenangan seperti ini, dan anehnya semua kesenangan itu disebabkan oleh Draco—Fucking—Malfoy yang selalu menjadi penyebab buruknya masa-masa Hogwarts untuk Harry. Dan yang membuatnya semakin lucu dari semua itu karena Draco Malfoy yang mengajaknya untuk menonton di bioskop bersama, hanya berdua, seperti kencan saja.

"K-kencan….?" Tanya Harry di dalam hati, entah kenapa ia baru menyadarinya.

Harry mulai menghitung berapa hari lagi sebelum jumat malam, berapa jam lagi tepatnya sampai ke jumat malam jam 7, Harry menjadi berdebar saat memikirkannya. Mungkin ia bisa memakai parfum baru hadiah dari Luna natal kemarin.

* * *

Hari jumat datang dengan cepat, lebih cepat dari yang Harry perkirakan sampai-sampai ia lupa untuk memotong rambutnya karena saking cepatnya waktu berjalan. Kini jam sudah menunjukkan 18:47 dan Harry masih saja bingung untuk memilih baju apa yang pantas untuk ia pakai. Harry punya satu set jubah bagus, tapi rasanya terlalu berlebihan untuk memakai jubah itu ke bioskop yang berisikan banyak muggle. Namun ia juga tidak ingin menimbulkan kesan bahwa ia tidak mempersiapkan semuanya dengan antusias, Harry ingin memberikan kesan yang baik kepada… Draco—Fucking—Malfoy …

Memikirkannya membuat Harry jengkel sendiri, kenapa ia harus bersusah payah dan gugup hanya untuk seorang Draco Malfoy? Harry yakin pasti ia di masa lalu akan menertawakannya sampai air matanya terkuras habis. Mana mungkin seorang Harry Potter gugup hanya karena Draco Malfoy mengajaknya untuk nonton bersama? Hanya nonton bersama yang ada kemungkinan menjadi kencan tapi itu tidak mungkin karena mereka berdua adalah dua laki-laki dewasa dan bahkan Draco Malfoy dengan terang-terangan bilang bahwa ia menyukai seseorang.

Pikiran itu membuatnya kesal sendiri dan memilih untuk memakai celana jeans hitam dan kaos lengan panjang warna abu muda, Harry kesal karena dirinya harus bersikap bodoh hanya untuk pergi dengan Draco Malfoy.

Harry sudah selesai memakai bajunya dan sekarang sedang memasang sepatunya sendiri diatas kursi yang berdekatan dengan tempat tidurnya, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi 'plop' dan Kreacher muncul disana dengan wajah yang tidak merengut seperti biasanya.

"Mr. Malfoy sudah datang" kata peri rumah itu. Harry membelalak kaget dan mengecek arlojinya sendiri, jam itu menunjukkan 7:06.

"Err.. hidangkan sesuatu untuknya dan bilang sebentar lagi aku akan turun" suruh Harry kepada Kreacher yang langsung pergi dari tempat itu tanpa aba-aba.

Tiba-tiba rasa gugup itu muncul lagi, ia berkaca lagi dan membenarkan rambutnya sendiri yang sebenarnya tidak punya harapan untuk menjadi lebih rapih, maka ia membuka sekali lagi lemarinya dan kecewa karena ia tidak punya baju yang benar-benar bagus untuk membuat kesan yang baik, setelah beberapa menit mencari maka sekarang ia memutuskan untuk memakai sweater hijau muda yang senada dengan warna matanya. Walaupun masih ragu tapi Harry memberanikan dirinya untuk turun ke ruang tamu, tidak ingin membuat sang Malfoy menunggu.

Dengan perlahan ia berjalan menuruni tangga itu, begitu ia melihat kearah ruang tamu, Malfoy juga melihat balik dirinya yang baru turun dari tangga itu. Malfoy terlihat sangat baik dengan celana hitam, baju turtle neck berwarna abu gelap dan kardigan tebal abu muda. Harry tidak berbohong kalau ia merasa Malfoy benar-benar sangat menarik dengan setelan bajunya.

"Hai… maaf lama menunggu.." kata Harry begitu ia berdiri tepat di Malfoy.

"Oh.. tidak apa, Kreacher baru saja membuatkan butter beer" Malfoy berdiri dari sofa di ruang tamu itu, dan kemudian diluar dugaan membuka tangannya sendiri kepada Harry. "Tapi sepertinya kita akan terlambat kalau tidak pergi sekarang, jadi.. ayo?"

Harry melihat tangan pucat itu membuka, mengundangnya untuk menggandeng tangan itu. Dengan kegugupan yang kentara ia menelan ludahnya sendiri sebelum memegang tangan Malfoy, bergandengan menuju pintu keluar dimana mobil mewah si pirang itu terparkir.

Begitu sampai di depan mobil itu Harry dengan cepat berjalan ke pintu penumpang depan, tapi tangannya kurang cepat dengan Malfoy, ia membuka pintu itu untuk Harry dengan senyuman lalu berlalu dari sana dan menuju pintu kemudi mobil.

Harry masuk kedalamnya dan duduk nyaman setelah memasang sabuk pengaman untuk dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Malfoy disebelahnya sudah menyalakan mesin mobil itu dan mengatur suhu didalam mobil itu supaya tidak terlalu dingin. Begitu mobilnya jalan mereka berdua hanya berdiam diri dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Er.. ternyata kau pandai mengendarai mobil muggle ya.. Malfoy.." Harry mencoba untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ya.. aku mendapatkan SIM nya begitu memutuskan untuk berkarir di dunia muggle.. hehe.." kata Malfoy yang dibarengi dengan tawa kering sesudahnya.

"O-oh.. begitu? Bagus kalau begitu" kata Harry, kemudian mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah sampai di parkiran bioskop, keduanya masih diam dan sibuk sendiri.

"Potter, bisa tolong pegang ini?" kata Malfoy sambil memberikan 2 tiket film kepada Harry, tiket itu bertuliskan 'The Phantom of the Opera'.

"Oh.. tentu…" Harry memegang tiket itu dan memasukkan tiket itu kedalam saku celananya.

Tiba-tiba Malfoy sudah keluar dari kursi kemudinya dan membuka pintu penumpang untuk Harry, melakukan hal-hal yang sekali lagi membuat dada Harry berdetak tidak karuan.

"Sebenarnya.. tidak usah repot membuka pinu mobil seperti itu untukku.." kini keduanya berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan dari parkiran mobil kedalam bangunan bioskop, dari sedekat ini Harry baru sadar kalau tingginya hanya setara pucuk hidung laki-laki pirang itu.

"Oh..begitu? apakah… membuatmu tidak nyaman?" tanya Malfoy.

"B-bukan begitu.. hanya saja.." kata-kata Harry terpotong oleh pengumuman kalau auditorium film mereka sudah dibuka.

"Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul yeah?" Malfoy tersenyum sebentar dan melepaskan tangan Harry dari tangannya berjalan kearah yang Harry tidak tahu.

Sesaat Harry menatap tangannya sendiri yang terasa kosong, ada perasaan tidak senang ketika tangan pucat itu melepas tangannya sendiri. Memikirkannya membuat jantung Harry berdetak degan cepat sekali lagi, wajahnya benar-benar merah karena menyadari ternyata ia menyukai saat tangan Malfoy menggandeng tangannya dengan nyaman. Dengan gugup Harry memutuskan untuk berlarian kecil menuju auditorium tempat film The Phantom of the Opera dimainkan.

Begitu dia sampai di depan Auditoriumnya ia menitipkan satu tiket kepada petugasnya atas nama Draco Malfoy, dan masuk duluan kedalamnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup didalam dadanya karena perbuatan manis Malfoy tadi. Begitu masuk kedalamnya, Harry langsung mencari kursinya sendiri dan duduk disana. Anehnya audorium ini sepi dan tidak ada banyak orang disana. Mungkin karena filmnya sudah hampir sebulan tayang di bioskop.

"Hey.. maaf menunggu" kata Malfoy yang duduk disampingnya, film sudah berjalan sekitar 5 menit dan ia baru datang membawa banyak makanan dan minuman, Harry hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk menjawab Malfoy karena tidak ingin mengganggu penonton yang lain.

Malfoy memberikkan lemonade kepada Harry dalam diam da meletakkan popcorn bucket diantara kursi mereka berdua, sedangkan dia sendiri mulai memakan nachosnya sendiri tanpa menawari Harry, padahal nachos adalah kesukaan Harry yang sayangnya sangat ia jarang makan karena tidak banyak ditemui di dunia sihir, juga keluarga Dursley dulu hanya memberikannya sisaan bekas Dudley yang sudah menghabiskan 3 porsi dan bibinya merasa itu kebanyakan.

Lamunan Harry terhenti ketika Malfoy menyodorkan Nachos itu kepada Harry tanpa melihatnya, ia masih serius melihat kepada layar bioskop, dan dengan senang hati Harry mengambil nachos itu dari tangan Malfoy. Rasanya sangat enak, Harry lupa kapan terakhir kali ia makan nachos sambil nonton bioskop, dan ini benar-benar surga dunia.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa habiskan itu Potter" bisik Malfoy yang sekarang sudah sangat dekat dengan Harry, orang dibelakang mereka mungkin bisa dengan jelas melihat kalau kepala mereka hampir menyatu. Hal ini membuat dada Harry berdetak tidak karuan lagi, pipinya memerah samar beruntungnya tidak ada cahaya didalam auditorium ini sehingga Malfoy tidak bisa melihat rona di wajahnya.

Sambil mengalihkan rasa gugupnya Harry mencoba untuk fokus kepada film di depanya, tapi sekali lagi dadanya berdebar dengan liar begitu tangan mereka sama-sama bersentuhan ketika ingin mengambil popcorn yang berada ditengah mereka. Cukup lama keduanya diam di posisi tanagn seperti itu, tangan Harry diatas tangan pucat itu, tapi tiba-tiba tangan Malfoy menggenggam tangannya erat dan menaruh genggaman itu di pahanya sendiri.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Malfoy, Harry hanya mengangguk dalam diam, berusaha untuk fokus kedalam film di depannya, tapi dadanya berdebar begitu kencang.

* * *

"Tadi itu.. bagus kan?" tanya Malfoy ketika lampu Auditorium kembali menyala, tangan keduanya masih berpengangan erat, meninggalkan popcorn yang masih ada lebih dari setengah bucket.

Harry mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan itu, filmnya memang menyenangkan walaupun waktu yang seharusnya ia pakai untuk menonton itu lebih banyak dihabiskan untuk memandangi Malfoy dalam diam walaupun pencahayaan di auditorium itu sangat buruk untuk matanya.

Mereka masih bergandengan tangan begitu keluar dari auditorium, Harry membawa minumannya sendiri dan sampah bekas makanan, sedangkan Malfoy membawa bucket popcorn yang masih terisi setengahnya.

"Makan malam?" tanya Harry.

"Ya… restoran Thailand, pernah makan makanan Thailand?" tanya Malfoy kepada Harry, yang kemudian dibalas gelengan saja. Entah kenapa hari ini Harry terlalu gugup untuk banyak berbicara.

Keduanya lagi-lagi berjalan beriringan sambil terdiam sedangkan tangan keduanya masih saling terkait. Harry marah kepada dirinya sendiri yang bersikap sangat pasif malam ini, dan itu sangat tidak Harry Potter, ia ingin memberikan kesan yang lebih daripada ini. Dan beruntung matanya mengenali foto box di dekat tempat popcorn.

"Malfoy.. mau coba foto box?" Harry menatap Malfoy mendongkak dengan was-was menunggu jawaban si pirang.

"Tentu!" Malfoy tersenyum kepadanya dan lansung menarik tangannya dengan cepat ke foto box itu, wajah pucatnya terlihat sangat senang dan menampilkan semburat merah yang Harry lihat terakhir kali di toko kopi tempo hari.

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam kubikel kecil itu, Harry membantu Malfoy untuk menaruh bawaan mereka seperti minuman dan buket popcorn, sedangkan sang pirang memasukkan koin dan memencet beberapa tombol di mesin itu. Malfoy berinteraksi dengan mesin muggle membuat Harry terpukau.

Tiba-tiba tangan Harry diarik untuk mendekat, sebelum Harry sadar badan mereka berdua sudah berdampingan begitu dekat.

"Ayo, sebentar lagi mulai" kata Draco Malfoy dengan antusias, Harry melihat angka 2 di layar mesin itu dan mulai menyunggingkan senyum kepada kamera.

Foto pertama sudah diambil, selanjutnya foto kedua. Malfoy dengan pelan menarik pinggang Harry lebih dekat sehingga keduanya di posisi yang lebih dekat dan lebh canggung dibanding sebelumnya, tangannya yang berada di pinggang Harry membuat munculnya semburat merah di pipi Harry dengan cepat yang sangat terlihat di layar mesin itu.

Foto kedua terambil, Harry masih tersenyum canggung kepada kameranya sedangkan Malfoy disebelahnya hanya diam, Harry tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan tiba-tiba saja foto ketiga sudah terambil seiring dengan suara 'cekrek'.

Foto ketiga terpampang dibawah foto kedua dan pertama di layar, Harry dengan jelas bisa melihat Malfoy di foto itu sedang menunduk sedikit menatap Harry dengan pandangan yang intens, melihat itu membuat Harry menolehkan wajahnya kepada Malfoy yang masih di posisi yang sama dengan foto ketiga itu. Harry mendongkakkan wajahnya, mata emeraldnya dan abu kebiruan Malfoy bertemu, Harry bisa melihat dengan jelas ada sesuatu dibalik tatapan itu.

Tanpa sadar wajah keduanya semakin mendekat, Malfoy menunduk untuk menyamakan posisi mereka sedangkan Harry sendiri memajukan tubuhnya untuk mendekat kepada sang pirang. Kini badan keduanya sudah sangat dekat bahkan Harry bisa dengan jelas mencium wangi Malfoy yang tercium seperti apel hijau dan cendana , juga mata silver yang berkilat indah itu membuat Harry ingin menutup matanya sendiri.

Kemudian tanpa Harry sadari bibir Malfoy sudah berada tepat didepan bibirnya, menekan bibirnya dengan pelan dan sopan, menyalurkan rasa yang menyenangkan kepada perut Harry seperti ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan disana.

Malfoy menarik bibir itu dari dari bibir Harry, wajahnya menunjukkan reaksi yang tidak menyenangkan, dahinya berkerut, giginya menggigit bibirnya sendiri menunjukkan kalau ia benar-benar gugup.

"Yang tadi.. maaf.." Malfoy memundurkan badannya menjauh dari Harry.

"Tidak.."

"Maaf Potter aku tidak maksud bersika—"

"Tidak.. tidak.." kata Harry berjalan mendekat kepada Malfoy lagi, tangannya berada di lengan Malfoy, menekan lengan itu. "Jangan meminta maaf…"

"Apa..?"

"Jangan meminta maaf… aku.. aku suka.. yang tadi…" wajah Harry memerah saat mengatakannya, benar-benar merah mungkin semerah tomat.

Malfoy terlihat kaget, tapi kemudian tersenyum dan menarik pinggang Harry mendekat kepadanya sekali lagi.

"Jadi… boleh?" tanya Malfoy.

Sebelum Harry menjawab tiba-tiba saja badannya bergerak dengan sendirinya, kakinya berjinjit kecil, tangannya meraih belakang kepala Malfoy yang lebih tinggi itu dan mencium bibir seksi itu sekali lagi dengan lebih liar.

* * *

HEEEEIIIII AKU KEMBALIIII

mohon maaf karena update untuk chapter ini lama, tapi aku janji untuk chapter depan lebih cepat okokook, tolong review, like dan follownya ya!

with love,

max


	8. CHAPTER 8

**2005**

Bertahun-tahun setelah perang berakhir kehidupan Draco tidak pernah sama seperti sebelumnya. Ayah, Ibu, serta dirinya sudah dibebaskan di persidangan tapi itu tidak berarti semuanya jadi kembali normal seperti dulu. Kini kedua orang tuanya memilih untuk menetap di cottege keluarga Malfoy yang terletak di Austria, sudah berbulan-bulan sejak Draco melihat keduanya apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa ia memilih untuk berkarier di dunia muggle. Tentu saja kedua orang tuanya sangat menentang kemauan Draco, tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apapun di waktu yang bersamaan. Nama Malfoy sudah begitu buruk di dalam komunitas dunia sihir, bukan hanya di inggris ataupun eropa bahkan seluruh dunia sihir tahu siapa keluarga Malfoy dan apa yang telah para Malfoy perbuat, Draco merasa itu semua setimpal mengingat hal buruk yang sudah ia lakukan di masa lalu.

Lagipula muggle tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan, pada kenyataannya banyak dari muggle yang memiliki kecerdasan yang tinggi dan sikap yang luhur bahkan bisa disetarakan dengan para penyihir berdarah murni. Muggle yang sebelumnya ia pikir akan selalu bersikap bar-bar ternyata jauh dari hal itu, memang banyak muggle yang tidak beradab, tapi disaat yang bersamaan juga banyak muggle yang peduli dengan sesama bahkan mungkin bersikap lebih bangsawan dibanding keluarganya sendiri.

Setelah perang selesai Draco untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di dunia muggle, ia mengambil ujian persamaan untuk sekolah tinggi dan mengambil pendidikan bisnis ekonomi di salah satu universitas bergengsi di Prancis. Dan karena ketekunannya Draco dipercaya untuk menjadi pengembang di salah satu anak perusahaan yang dibina oleh alumni sekolah bisnisnya, perusahaan alat tulis lebih tepatnya. Draco memiliki saham yang besar di perusahaan alat tulis itu.

Bukan sembarang alat tulis karena sasaran utama dari pasar alat tulis ini adalah orang-orang menengah keatas, kelas bisnis, dan sangat mahal. Sebenarnya Draco tidak mengerti kenapa ada orang yang mau merogoh kantongnya dalam-dalam hanya untuk beberapa buah pulpen bertahtakan berlian yang harganya setara dengan satu unit kendaraan bermotor yang mungkin akan lebih bijaksana jika dipakai untuk berinvestasi di tempat lain. Tapi Draco tidak peduli, selama pulpen-pulpen itu laku di pasaran, maka bukan jadi hal yang buruk untuknya.

Sudah sangat lama sejak Draco berurusan dengan para penyihir, Draco biasanya hanya pergi ke Gringgots untuk masalah keuangan, dan mengunjungi beberapa penasihat hukum yang ada di dunia sihir. Draco tidak pernah bertemu dengan Greggory, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, dan teman-teman Slytherin yang lainnya semenjak perang berakhir. Mereka memang berkirim surat beberapa kali, tapi tidak pernah bertemu karena sebagian besar dari mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke Asia atau Amerika karena mereka sudah tidak terlalu diterima di komunitas sihir Eropa lagi.

Tapi dari semua teman-temannya ada satu orang yang benar-benar Draco rindukan, Harry Potter. Mereka memang tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki hubungan yang baik saat sekolah dulu, tapi Draco akhirnya menyadari kalau ia selalu menyukai Potter sialan itu. Dari pertama kali bertemu di Madam Malkin's sampai terakhir kali mereka bertemu di persidangan, Draco baru menyadari semuanya ketika sudah tidak ada kesempatan untuk mengatakan itu kepada Potter.

Semua menjadi jelas mengapa ia melakukan semuanya dengan sangat niat untuk hanya seorang Harry Potter, bahkan ia dengan suka rela memberikan tongkat sihirnya sendiri kepada Potter disaat perang, walaupun mereka berdua jelas di pihak yang berbeda. Awalnya semua itu memang membuat Draco bingung, tapi ketika ia menyadari kalau semuanya karena perasaan yang selalu ia pendam, semuanya juga terasa jadi sangat masuk akal.

Namun ia mulai memiliki secercah harapan ketika ia bertemu Harry Potter di salah satu toko kopi kecil di sudut London. Bertahun-tahun setelah tidak pernah melihat laki-laki beriris emerald itu menimbulkan perasaan rindu yang sudah terkurung sejak lama di hati Draco, melihat Harry Potter membawa kembali semua perasaan yang sudah mati-matian ia bunuh sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, sepasang emerald itu mengingatkannya betapa Draco sangat merindukan Harry Potter. Dari semua daftar nama yang ia harapkan untuk bertemu di toko kopi kecil milik muggle ini Harry Potter ada di daftar terkahir karena mengingat Draco belum siap untuk berhadapan dengan orang yang selalu muncul di mimpi dan pikirannya bertahun-tahun ini, sekuat apapun Draco melupakan maka semakin kuat perasaan itu bertumbuh.

Tapi Potter yang kebingungan saat memesan dari mesin otomatis itu terlihat sangat lucu di mata Draco, jadi mau tidak mau ia menolong Harry—Fucking—Potter untuk memesan Mocchaciato panas melalui mesin itu. Sangat sulit untuk dibayangkan seorang Draco Malfoy yang dulunya dikenal anti muggle sekarang malah membantu Harry Potter untuk menyelesaikan perkerjaan ringan dengan mesin muggle.

Kini keduanya duduk bersama di salah satu meja di toko itu, saling berhadapan, dan kaki Draco sedari tadi mengetuk-ngetuk gugup secara otomatis karena bertemu dengan Harry Potter dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini. Untungnya ia bisa menahan dirinya sendiri, jika tidak mungkin Draco sudah mencium Potter sejak dari awal mereka bertemu tadi.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya menjadi Auror yang paling terkenal dalam sepanjang masa?" kata Draco setelah ia menyesap Coffe Lattenya, mencoba untuk bersikap senormal mungkin walaupun dadanya terus-terusan berdetak kencang dari tadi. Potter hanya mendecih dan memberikan senyuman malas sebagai balasannya.

"Sangat menyenangkan kau tahu, orang-orang meminta tanda tangan, menjadi incaran semua jurnalis, dan tentu saja semua orang tua perempuan _single_" Draco tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Potter, nada sarkastik yang terlontarkan entah mengapa memberikan rasa nostalgia yang nyaman untuk Draco.

"Tukang Pamer, tidak berubah rupanya" Potter tertawa geli mendengarnya, dan Draco terpaku ditempatnya, tawa itu begitu indah di mata Draco, mungkin yang pertama kali ia pernah lihat dari seorang Harry Potter.

"Dan bagaimana rasanya menjadi pemilik salah satu perusahaan alat tulis muggle terbesar di umur yang semuda ini eh?" pertanyaan Potter membuat lamunan Draco terpecah.

"Ya... cukup menyenangkan, tapi sayangnya tidak ada orang tua yang benar-benar meninginkan aku untuk menjadi menantu mereka" Draco mengerling kepada Harry, mengingat bagaimana perlakuan semua orang di dunia sihir kepada keluarganya membuat Draco agak sedih.

"Hanya ada satu, Greengrass, kau tahu Potter? Mereka cukup baik untuk membiarkan aku dekat dengan putri mereka yang sakit-sakitan" Draco tertawa canggung, tapi Potter kelihatannya tidak menyukai itu.

"Uh… aku bercanda, Astoria perempuan yang sangat baik, dia mendukung seluruh hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan muggle ini, tidak seperti seluruh penyihir darah murni lainnya atau bahkan keluarga Greengrass itu sendiri. Seseorang yang aku rasa sangat tepat untuk membantuku untuk meneruskan darah Malfoy."

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Potter, Draco menatap mata Potter sebentar lalu memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum lemah dan menggeleng pelan. Astoria memang teman yang baik, tapi baik Draco dan Astoria sama-sama tahu kalau mereka tidak saling mencintai.

"Tapi aku cukup beruntung untuk mendapatkan Astoria, apa aku punya alasan untuk protes?" Draco menyisir rambutnya ke belakang untuk menghindari kesan canggung sambil memainkan pulpen ditangannya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menikahi orang yang tidak kau cintai…." Kata Potter, sangat tipikal Gryffindor.

"Orang tuaku tidak suka dengan ide itu Potter, mereka menginginkan keturunan berdarah murni" sekali lagi Draco memberikan senyuman kepada Potter.

"Kau.. mencintai seseorang yang bukan darah murni?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Draco berdiam sesaat, seandainya ia bisa berterus terang dan bilang kepada sang Potter bahwa hanya ia satu-satunya yang telah mengisi hati Draco sejak dulu… bahkan hingga detik ini.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu" Draco meliha arlojinya sendiri, "Maaf karena memotong, tapi aku harus kembali ke kantor setengah jam lagi, tidak apa?" ia berdiri dan hendak berjalan menuju kasir.

"O-oh tentu" Draco dapat merasakan Potter mengikuti di belakangnya, berdiri dan berjalan beriringan disampingnya menuju kasir.

"Biar aku yang bayar" kata Draco langsung mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak ingin merepotkan." Balas Potter, tapi sebelum ia bisa mencegahnya Draco sudah membayar macchiato panas itu.

"Err… apa kau.. punya waktu luang jumat malam ini?" kata Potter tiba-tiba sambil menggaruk lehernya, Sekali lagi Draco tidak bisa mempercayai telinganya sendiri, mana mungkin seorang Saint Potter mengajaknya untuk—

"Malfoy? Tidak apa kalau kau tidak bi—"

"Aku.. aku.. luang jumat malam ini…" jawab Draco sambil menundukkan wajahnya, ia bisa merasakan mukanya merah padam sekarang, hatinya benar-benar belum siap untuk semua ini.

"Baik.. jumat malam ini.. biar aku yang traktir ok?" tanya Potter, sedangkan Draco dengan gugup mengangguk sembari memikirkan kata-kata apa yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya supaya percakapan ini tidak selesai.

"Kau masih tinggal di Grimmauld Place No. 12?" tanya Draco.

"Ya.. kenapa?" jawab Potter sambil melihat langsung ke mata Draco, karenanya Draco harus meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Aku tahu dimana rumah itu, biar aku jemput kau jam 7, ok?" Draco menunggu jawaban Potter dengan cemas, takut ia akan ditolak. Tapi perkiraannya meleset, Harry Potter menerima tawarannya.

"Apakah tidak masalah kalau ke bioskop? Ada film yang ingin aku lihat…" kata Draco sekali lagi, ia merasa bioskop bisa menjadi tepat yang tepat untuk memberikan kesan yang baik kepada Potter.

"T-tentu.. sudah lama aku tidak menonton film di bioskop…" tanpa Draco sadari kini mereka berdua sudah keluar dari toko kopi itu. Tiba-tiba ia jadi ingat ada restoran Thailand baru yang buka di dekat sana.

"Ok, aku akan jemput jam 7. Jangan makan malam dulu karena... ada restoran baru yang baru buka di dekat bioskop dan kelihatannya enak… tidak apa?"

"T-tentu tentu! Iya tentu saja!" kata Potter yang jelas-jelas canggung dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Sangat menggemaskan kalau Draco boleh jujur.

"Aku pamit kalau begitu? Sampai bertemu jumat malam" Draco berlalu dari toko itu tapi berhenti sekali untuk berbalik kemudian menyunggingkan senyum dan melambai kepada Potter yang kemudian membalas lambaian itu, dengan cepat dan pergi secepat mungkin yang ia bisa dari sana sebelum Potter bisa melihat tingkah bodohnya.

Setelah ia berbalik dan tidak menemukan Potter disana, Draco langsung mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon sekertarisnya.

"Melissa? Bisa tolong pesankan aku sederet kursi untuk film The Phantom of the Opera untuk jumat malam?" tanya Draco sambil membuka kunci mobilnya.

"Ok, untuk jam 7:45, aku pesan sederet ok? Beli semuanya, terima kasih Melissa." Draco mematikan handphonenya sendiri, lalu mengendarai mobil itu dengan mood yang sangat baik menuju kantornya.

* * *

Hari jumat datang begitu cepat, tapi Draco sudah sempat mempersiapkan semuanya, mulai dari arloji, baju, kardigan, celana, sepatu, ia menyiapkan semuanya dengan se-sempurna mungkin tidak ingin membuat kesan yang buruk untuk Potter.

Draco langsung mengendarai mobilnya ke Grimmauld Place No. 12, sepanjang perjalanan ia terus-terusan menyanyikan lagu yang sekiranya bisa mengurangi rasa gugupnya, Draco tidak percaya akhirnya ia bisa kencan dengan Potter setelah sekian lama. Walaupun Potter tidak menganggap ini kencan-pun hal itu tidak akan mengurangi kebahagiaan Draco sedikit saja. Ia memang tidak pernah memimpikan semua ini karena ia merasa semuanya terlalu baik untuk menjadi kenyataan, tapi keberuntungan berpihak dengannya kali ini.

Pada jam 7 tepat Draco sudah sampai di depan rumah itu, sebelum turun dari sana Draco sekali lagi menata rambutnya di depan kaca spion mobil itu lalu mencoba membersihkan mobil yang sudah sagat bersih itu dan menyemprotkan parfum mahalnya sekali lagi agar semuanya sempurna lalu turun dari mobil itu. Draco turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke depan pintu rumah itu, mengetuk beberapa kali tapi tidak ada reaksi apapun dari dalam sana.

"Permisi… Haloo" Draco masih mengetuk pintu itu yang kemudian dibuka oleh seorang peri rumah, Kreacher.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy?" tanya peri itu, Draco menyunggingkan senyum dan mengangguk. Kalau ayahnya melihat ini pasti ia akan sangat marah.

"Silahkan masuk Mr. Malfoy" kata Kreacher menggeser badannya mempersilahkan Draco untuk masuk. "Ada yang bisa Kreacher ambilkan untuk Mr. Malfoy?"

"Oh ya… apa saja.. dan boleh tolong bilang kepada Harry Potter aku sudah sampai? Terima kasih" Draco duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tamu itu, tak lama Kreacher membawakan butter beer untuknya dan dengan senang hati Draco meminumnya.

Belum setengah dari gelas itu habis Potter sudah turun dari tangga yang ada tepat di samping sofa yang Draco duduki. Potter terlihat sangat berhati-hati dan perlahan menuruni tangga itu, ia terlihat sangat manis dengan sweater hijau dan jeans hitam yang dikenakan, rasanya Draco jatuh cinta sekali lagi.

"Hai… maaf lama menunggu.." kata Potter begitu ia berdiri tepat di Draco.

"Oh.. tidak apa, Kreacher baru saja membuatkan butter beer" Draco berdiri dari sofa di ruang tamu itu, dan kemudian dengan gugup membuka tangannya, menawarkan Potter jika mungkin ia mau bergandengan. "Tapi sepertinya kita akan terlambat kalau tidak pergi sekarang, jadi.. ayo?"

Potter terlihat gugup beberapa saat sebelum memegang tangan Draco, tangannya begitu nyaman untuk digenggam seolah-olah memang tercipta untuk berada di dalam genggaman Draco. Kemudian mereka berdua bergandengan menuju pintu keluar dimana mobil mewah si pirang itu terparkir.

Begitu sampai di depan mobil itu Potter dengan cepat berjalan ke pintu penumpang depan, tapi Draco tidak membiarkannya untuk membua pintu itu sendiri, Draco membuka pintu itu untuk Potter dengan senyuman lalu berlalu dari sana dan menuju pintu kemudi mobil berharap apa yang ia lakukan bisa meninggalkan kesan baik untuk Potter.

"Er.. ternyata kau pandai mengendarai mobil muggle ya.. Malfoy.." Potter mencoba untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ya.. aku mendapatkan SIM nya begitu memutuskan untuk berkarir di dunia muggle.. hehe.." kata Draco yang dibarengi dengan tawa kering sesudahnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di kemudi.

"O-oh.. begitu? Bagus kalau begitu" kata Potter namun Draco tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, kemudian mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah sampai di parkiran bioskop, keduanya masih diam dan sibuk sendiri. Draco baru ingat kalau ia sudah menyiapkan tiket bioskop untuk mereka, tapi sebelum Draco memberi tiket itu kepada Potter ia merobek terlebih dahulu 2 tiket yang tepat berada di tengah.

"Potter, bisa tolong pegang ini?" kata Draco sambil memberikan 2 tiket film kepada Potter,dan dengan cepat menyembunyikan sisa tiket yang lainnya.

"Oh.. tentu…" Potter memegang tiket itu dan memasukkan tiket itu kedalam saku celananya.

Draco langsung keluar dari kursi kemudinya dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Potter sambil tersenyum kepadanya, berharap semoga Potter suka dengan semua yang ia lakukan.

"Sebenarnya.. tidak usah repot membuka pintu mobil seperti itu untukku.." kata Potter disaat keduanya berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan dari parkiran mobil kedalam bangunan bioskop, dari sedekat ini Draco baru sadar kalau tinggi Potter hanya setara pucuk hidungnya.

"Oh..begitu? apakah… membuatmu tidak nyaman?" tanya Draco dengan was-was.

"B-bukan begitu.. hanya saja.." kata-kata Potter terpotong oleh pengumuman kalau auditorium film mereka sudah dibuka. Draco baru sadar kalau belum ada makanan untuk mereka menonton film nanti

"Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul yeah?" Draco tersenyum sebentar dan melepaskan tangan Potter dari tangannya berjalan kearah tempat dijualnya makanan dan minuman.

* * *

"Hey.. maaf menunggu" kata Draco yang duduk disamping Potter, film sepertinya sudah berjalan sekitar 5 menit dan ia baru datang membawa banyak makanan dan minuman, Potter hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk menjawab Draco, ia tahu Potter hanya mengangguk karena tidak ingin mengganggu penonton yang lain.

Draco memberikkan lemonade kepada Potter dalam diam da meletakkan popcorn bucket diantara kursi mereka berdua, sedangkan dan mengambil nachos dari dalam kantong yang ia bawa memakan nachosnya sendiri tanpa menawari Potter karena nachos adalah kesukaan Draco, tapi Potter terus-terusan melihat kearah makanan itu dengan pandangan yang sangat menggemaskan, dan yang pasti sebentar lagi air liur akan berjatuhan dari sana.

Sambil tersenyum Draco menyodorkan Nachos itu kepada Potter tanpa melihatnya, berpura-pura serius melihat kepada layar bioskop padahal ia sedang gemas dengan sang Potter, dan dengan sekejap mengambil nachos itu dari tangan Draco.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa habiskan itu Potter" bisik Draco yang sekarang sudah sangat dekat dengan Potter, Draco baru menyadari kalau Potter sangat wangi, Draco sangat suka parfum yang Potter kenakan. Hal ini membuat dada Draco berdetak tidak karuan, tapi disaat yang bersamaan ia bisa melihat pipi Potter yang memerah samar di kegelapan auditorium bioskop, membuat Draco harus menahan dirinya lebih kuat.

Sambil mengalihkan perasaan yang bergejolak liar di dadanya, Draco mencoba untuk fokus kepada film di depanya tapi sekali lagi dadanya berdebar dengan liar begitu tangan mereka sama-sama bersentuhan ketika ingin mengambil popcorn yang berada ditengah mereka. Cukup lama keduanya diam di posisi tangan seperti itu, tangan Potter diatas tangannya dan dengan reflek serta keberanian entah dari mana ia menggenggam tangan Potter dengan erat dan menaruh genggaman itu di pahanya sendiri.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Draco sedangkan Potter hanya mengangguk dalam diam

* * *

"Tadi itu.. bagus kan?" tanya Draco ketika lampu Auditorium kembali menyala, tangan keduanya masih berpengangan erat, meninggalkan popcorn yang masih ada lebih dari setengah bucket.

Potter mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan itu. Walaupun menurut Draco film itu tidak benar-benar menyenangkan karena seringnya waktu menonton itu lebih banyak ia habiskan untuk memandangi Potter dalam diam. Beberapa kali Draco menangkap Potter yang sendang mencuri-curi pandangan kearahnya, dan itu membuat Draco sanagt senang.

Mereka masih bergandengan tangan begitu keluar dari auditorium itu, Potter membawa minumannya sendiri dan sampah bekas makanan, sedangkan Draco membawa bucket popcorn yang masih terisi setengahnya.

"Makan malam?" tanya Potter.

"Ya… restoran Thailand, pernah makan makanan Thailand?" tanya Draco kepada Potter, yang kemudian dibalas gelengan, Draco jadi agak ragu sebenarnya membawa Potter ke restoran itu, takut-takut kalau masakan Thailand tidak sesuai dengan selera Potter.

"Malfoy.. mau coba foto box?" tanya Potter dengan tiba-tiba sambil menatap Draco dengan mendongkak. Mendengarnya membuat Draco menjadi tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Tentu!" Draco lansgung menarik tangan Potter dengan cepat ke foto box itu.

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam kubikel kecil itu, Potter membantu Draco untuk menaruh bawaan mereka seperti minuman dan buket popcorn, sedangkan sang pirang memasukkan koin dan memencet beberapa tombol di mesin itu. Memilih untuk mengambil foto 4 kali dengan hasil 2 lembar foto. Setelahnya Draco menarik tangan Harry mendekat kepadanya, dan tidak sengaja membuat keduanya jadi begitu dekat.

"Ayo, sebentar lagi mulai" kata Draco dengan antusias, Potter melihat layar mesin itu dan mulai menyunggingkan senyum kepada kamera.

Foto pertama sudah diambil, selanjutnya foto kedua. Draco dengan reflek menarik pelan pinggang Potter lebih dekat sehingga keduanya di posisi yang lebih dekat dan lebh canggung dibanding sebelumnya, tangannya yang berada di pinggang Potter membuat munculnya semburat merah di pipi Potter dengan cepat yang sangat terlihat di layar mesin itu.

Foto kedua terambil, Draco dengan jelas bisa melihat semburat merah di wajah Potter, berbeda dengan sebelumnya di auditorium, lampu foto box membuat semuanya begitu jelas dan memaksa mata Draco untuk diam dan memandang Potter lebih dekat, ia sudah tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya.

Foto ketiga terpampang dibawah foto kedua dan pertama di layar, tapi Draco masih tidak memperdulikannya ia masih memandang Potter dengan lekat. Kemudian Potter menolehkan wajahnya dan mendonggaknya wajahnya agar pandangan mereka bertemu, mata abu kebiaruan Draco dan emerald Potter saling memandang dalam diam, Draco bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa indahnya iris emerald itu.

Tanpa sadar wajah keduanya semakin mendekat, Draco menunduk untuk menyamakan posisi mereka sedangkan Potter memajukan tubuhnya untuk mendekat kepada si pirang. Kini badan keduanya sudah sangat dekat sekali lagi Draco bisa dengan jelas mencium wangi Potter yang semakin jelas seperti _fresh citrus_. Tanpa aba-aba Potter menutup matanya sendiri, seakan memberi undangan untuk Draco menciumnya.

Tanpa Draco sadari bibirnya sendiri sudah berada tepat didepan Potter, ia menekan bibirnya dengan pelan dan sopan, menyalurkan rasa yang menyenangkan kepada perut Draco seperti ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan disana. Tapi kewarasan membawanya kembali, membuatnya berpikir kalau semua ini tidak benar, ia takut Potter tidak suka dengan apa yang ia perbuat.

Draco menarik bibir itu dari dari bibir Potter, wajahnya menunjukkan reaksi yang tidak menyenangkan, dengan jelas Draco menangkap ketidak puasan dari wajah Potter, tapi Draco terlalu takut untuk melanjutkan apa yang ia mulai.

"Yang tadi.. maaf.." Draco memundurkan badannya menjauh dari Potter.

"Tidak.."

"Maaf Potter aku tidak maksud bersika—"

"Tidak.. tidak.." kata Potter berjalan mendekat kepada Draco lagi, tangannya berada di lengan Draco, menekan lengan itu dan Draco tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri. "Jangan meminta maaf…"

"Apa..?" tanya Draco.

"Jangan meminta maaf… aku.. aku suka.. yang tadi…" Draco melihat dengan jelas wajah Potter memerah saat mengatakannya, benar-benar sangat manis.

"Jadi… boleh?" tanya Draco.

Tiba-tiba saja Potter bergerak mendekati dirinya lagi, kakinya berjinjit kecil, tangannya meraih belakang kepala Draco yang lebih tinggi itu dan mencium bibir seksi itu sekali lagi dengan lebih liar.

* * *

HEEEEEY SESUAI JANJI AKU BAWA UPDATE FIC INI CEPET KAAAAN HEHEHEHEHE

tadinya aku mau update besok/ lusa, tapi aku takut merasa readers dibohongin kalo nanti nanti karena intinya sama aja kan.. tapi ini Draco POV heheheheh. Chapter depan kayanya lebih panjang dan pake sudut pandang orang ke-3

makasih temen temen


	9. CHAPTER 9

**2005**

Draco dan Harry sama-sama keluar dari kubikel foto box itu dengan malu-malu, kalau bukan karena suara-suara dari luar mungkin mereka akan tinggal disana lebih lama, atau mungkin semalaman.

Begitu mereka berciuman tak lama kemudian seseorang sudah mengetuk sisi kubikel itu dan bertanya kapan mereka akan keluar, lantas Draco dan Harry langsung buru-buru melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan sama-sama memunguti barang-barang yang sebelumnya mereka taruh dibawah, tak lupa juga mengambil hasil cetakan foto mereka tadi.

Draco yang pertama mengambil kedua lembar foto itu tiba-tiba saja merasa malu, didalam foto itu sangat jelas terlihat kalau ia sedang memandangi Harry dengan intens, kalau saja kamera foto box bisa menangkap isi hati seseorang mungkin kamera itu akan menambahkan gambar hati di mata Draco. Tapi singkatnya siapapun yang melihat foto pasti dapat dengan jelas tatapan cinta Draco untuk Harry.

"I…ini.." Draco memberikan satu lembar foto kepada Harry sambil memalingkan wajahnya malu, malu yang ia tidak tahu asalnya apakah dari tatapan cinta yang sangat kentara di foto itu atau aktifitas tautan bibir yang sebelumnya mereka lakukan.

Harry di sisi lain tidak banyak berbeda, wajahnya juga sudah semerah tomat disaat tangan mereka sekali lagi bersentuhan saat ia hendak mengambil foto itu dari tangan Draco, memberikan sensasi seperti sengatan listrik namun dalam artian yang menyenangkan.

Sambil berjalan beriringan Harry melihat foto itu dengan seksama, merasa malu dengan foto keempat dimana dengan jelas dirinya sedang memberikan tatapan yang ia sendiri malu untuk mengartikannya kepada sang Draco Malfoy. Tapi di sisi lain ia melihat dengan jelas tatapan yang Draco berikan di foto itu sangatlah dalam.

"Apakah…apakah boleh aku menggenggam tanganmu?" tanya Harry dengan suara kecil, takut-takut Draco menolaknya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Harry membuat Draco terdiam di tempatnya, ia menatap Harry tidak percaya. Semburat merah yang awalnya berada di wajah Draco kini berubah menjadi lebih jelas, wajah Draco memerah bak dibakar matahari musim panas. Tanpa ragu ia langsung menggengam tangan Harry dan berjalan dalam diam ke mobil.

Merasakan tangannya digenggam dengan erat membuat dada Harry berdetak kencang, sekencang saat tadi mereka berciuman didalam kubikel foto box. Di sisi lain, Draco sama-sama berjalan bergandengan dengan wajah yang sama merahnya dan perasaan yang sama-sama tak karuan.

Begitu sampai di depan mobilnya, Draco langsung membukakan pintu untuk Harry yang dibalas dengan senyuman sebagai bentuk non verbal atas terima kasih Harry kepada Draco, begitu Harry masuk kedalam mobil itu Draco dengan jalan setengah berlari langsung menuju ke tempatnya dengan dada yang berdetak masih sama kencangnya dengan sebelumnya.

"Harry.." Draco memalingkan wajahnya begitu ia duduk di kursinya sendiri, merasa bingung kenapa sang Potter harus menyebutkan namanya sendiri.

"Harry..?" tanya Draco.

"Ya… Harry.." Harry tersenyum kepada Draco, "Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku Potter lagi..panggil aku… Harry…"

Harry menunduk saat mengucapkannya sementara Draco hanya terdiam bingung untuk menjawab seperti apa.

"Uh..mmm… Draco..ya.. panggil aku Draco juga…" kata Draco tak lama kemudian, Harry mendongkakkan kepalanya dan memberikan senyum sekali lagi kepada Draco.

Draco berdehem singkat untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya, "Jadi H-Harry…"

"Ya?" jawab Harry singkat, "Ya…. Draco?"

Draco menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal, ia benar-benar gugup dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena dadanya berdetak begitu kencang.

"Draco..?" tanya Harry.

"Oh..ya.. Harry.." jawab Draco dengan gugup.

"Ya..bagaimana Draco?" Harry tersenyum melihat Draco yang salah tingkah, terlihat sangat manis di matanya.

"I-itu Harry.. apakah…"

"Apakah.. apa Draco?" tanya Harry sekali lagi dengan nada jahil.

"A-apakah…Harry..Apakah kau la—HARRY!" kata-kata Draco tertahan disaat ia merasakan bibir Harry sudah ada di pipinya, sedangkan sang pelaku hanya senyum-senyum jahil kepada Draco.

"Ya… aku lapar Draco.." kata Harry lalu kemudian sekali lagi mencium pipi Draco dengan pelan dan lebih lama, sesaat setelah Harry melepaskan ciumannya Draco langsung menghadapkan wajahnya kepada Harry dan menarik pelan bahu itu mendekat kearahnya, kembali menyatukan bibir mereka berdua.

Harry mengalungkan tangannya di leher Draco, membuatnya menjadi lebih dekat dengan Draco tapi sialnya suara perut Harry tidak bisa membaca situasi. Draco melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar lapar ya.. Harry?" kata Draco dengan gugup sesaat setelah melepas ciuman mereka kemudian menyalakan mobilnya menuju restoran Thailand sesuai yang ia rencanakan sejak 2 hari yang lalu.

Mendengarnya Harry merasa begitu malu, andai saja perutnya berupa manusia dan bukan merupakan satu kesatuan dengan tubuhnya sendiri, mungkin Harry sudah menghajar perutnya karena sudah membuat ciumannya tertunda. Tapi di sisi lain Harry merasa lega karena sejujurnya ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah ciuman itu. Di sisi lain Draco juga sama canggungnya dengan Harry, dan ia mencoba untuk fokus untuk ke jalanan untuk melupakan perasaan gugupnya.

"Jadi.. Harry…pernah makan makanan Thailand?" tanya Draco yang kemudian disesalinya karena menyadari ia sudah menanyakan hal yang sama sebelumnya, ia takut Harry berfikir bahwa ia pelupa atau bahkan idiot yang menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dua kali.

"Uh..belum pernah.. bagaimana denganmu.. Draco?" Harry mencuri-curi pandang kepada Draco yang sedang menyetir, entah kenapa Draco yang sedang menyetir terlihat begitu…hot… di mata Harry.

"Ya.. aku pernah beberapa kali di Thailand..dengan klien..hehe…Harry..." kata Draco, sedangkan Harry mengangguk lalu keduanya kembali tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Draco hati-hati. Sedangkan Harry mengunyah makanan Thailand itu dengan pelan dan dengan penuh penilaian.

"Apa nama makanan ini?" tanya Harry.

"Itu.. Tom Yum Goong"

"Oh… aku suka ini, aku suka hidangan laut sebenarnya. Lalu kuahnya yang gurih ada sedikit asam dan manis, rempah yang unik. Dan kalau dimakan bersama nasi… Draco?" lamunan Draco lenyap seketika ketika Harry memanggil namanya, sedangkan Harry hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah gelagapan Draco yang baru saja tertangkap. Entah kenapa Draco sangat senang melihat Harry yang berbicara dengan antusias sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau pelayan baru saja mengantarkan sepiring Pad Thai untuknya.

"Y-ya Harry?"

"Pesananmu sudah datang" kata Harry sambil menunjuk sepiring Pad Thai itu dengan dagunya, sekali lagi ia membuat Draco gelagapan.

Draco langsung buru-buru mengambil garpu dan pura-pura fokus kepada Pad Thainya sendiri, tak lama setelahnya pelayan membawa Yam Nua atau Salad Sapi Pedas ke meja mereka berdua dan meletakkannya diantara Harry dan Draco.

"Kalau ini apa?" tanya Harry.

"Yam Nua… Salad Sapi Pedas…"

"Ok… terlihat menyenangkan.."

Harry mengambil beberapa sendok daging itu kedalam piringnya, lalu memakannya dengan nasi yang ada di piringnya sendiri, dan lagi Draco tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Harry yang sedang mengunyah itu.

"Terkesan?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba.

"A-apa?" Draco hampir saja tersedak makanan itu karena tertangkap basah sekali lagi sedang memandangi Harry.

"Maksudku…. makananmu… terkesan dengan…makanan itu?" tanya Harry sekali lagi, Draco bersyukur ternyata pikirannya meleset.

"O-oh.. tentu.. sangat enak, sangat menbuat terkesan…Pad Thai ini…" Draco mengangguk untuk mengalihkan rasa maunya, "mau coba?"

"Tentu!" kata Harry antusias, kemudian Draco mengambil dua sendok penuh Pad Thai itu dan memindahkannya ke piring kecil lalu memberikannya kepada Harry.

Draco sebetulnya tidak biasa membagi makanannnya, bahkan untuk keluarga ataupun sahabat terdekatnya sekalipun. Tapi Harry adalah pengecualian, Draco bahkan mau membagi hidupnya dengan Harry. Salah, maksudnya.. segalanya, Draco mau membagi segala yang ada di dirinya kepada Harry.

"Hmmm…" Draco melihat kepada Harry yang mulai masuk kedalam mode penilaiannya, berharap Harry juga punya selera yang sama denganya. "Benar.. ini benar-benar enak… sebenarnya semua enak. Mungkin makanan Thailand akan menjadi makanan favorit ku"

Draco secara tak sadar memegang dadanya sendiri, sesuatu didalam sana berdetak begitu kencang, membuat perasaan tidak nyaman yang menyenangkan muncul di dalam dirinya. Ia rasa jantungnya akan melompat kalau-kalau ia tidak memgangi dadanya sendiri, Harry Potter terlalu menawan dan berbahaya untuk jantungnya yang lemah.

Di sisi lain Harry tersenyum bangga kepada Draco, awalnya memang Harry hanya ingin bersikap sopan untuk memuji makanan pilihan Draco. Tapi ia tidak bisa bohong kalau makanan pilihan Draco memang se-spektakuler Draco itu sendiri, semuanya terasa sangat sempurna sampai-sampai Harry tidak harus berbohong kalau ia memang sangat terkesan dengan semua yang disiapkan si pirang.

Draco yang terlihat bersemu padam sepanjang malam membuat rasa kebanggaan sendiri kepada Harry. Sudah sangat lama rasanya ia melakukan hal-hal seperti ini dengan seseorang, dan mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang sangat membuatnya terkesan di kencan pertama. Tak heran kalau sehabis ini Harry benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan sang Malfoy.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk" Harry memukul-mukul dadanya, pikiran liarnya membuat Harry menjadi tersedak makanannya sendiri.

Melihatnya Draco secara reflek langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke sebelah Harry, membungkuk sedikit dan menyamakan tubuhnya dengan Harry, membantu untuk memberikan dorongan di punggung si Gryffindor, kemudian memberikan segelas air kepada Harry yang langsung diterima dengan suka cita.

"Terima kasih…" ucap Harry begitu sedakan di tenggorokanya hilang dan digantikan rasa hangat yang menyenangkan di dadanya, sedangkan Draco hanya tersenyum dan kembali ke kursinya.

"Pelan-pelan saja Ha-Harry… aku akan menunggu" Draco masih setia tersenyum dengan piring Pad Thainya yang sudah kosong, sementara Harry hanya tersenyum canggung dan dengan cepat langsung menghabiskan makanannnya dan tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Draco.

"Sebagaimana janjiku tempo hari, aku yang akan bayar semua ini..ok?" Harry mengeluarkan dompetnya sendiri dari kantong celana bahannya, bersyukur karena sudah sempat menukar Gringgotsnya menjadi mata uang muggle.

"Uh…ok" Draco memanggil pelayan dan meminta bill kepada pelayan itu. "Terima kasih Ha..rry..untuk makanannya malam ini"

"Tentu.. sama-sama…"

Tak lama pelayan datang sambil membawa bill kepada mereka, Harry langsung melihatnya dan mengambil sejumlah uang yang ada di dompetnya untuk membayar kepada sang pelayan.

"Terima kasih, ambil saja kembaliannya" setelahnya Harry langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan memberikan tanda kepada Draco bahwa ia sudah siap untuk pulang.

Melihatnya membuat Draco jadi sadar kalau pertemuan mereka mungkin akan selesai dalam beberapa menit lagi, membuat Draco jadi merasa agak… sedih? Sebelum Harry benar-benar menunggu Draco langsung berdiri dan berjalan beriringan dengan Harry menuju mobilnya.

* * *

"Ada apa Draco?" tanya Harry karena tiba-tiba saja Draco menepikan mobilnya, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam dan membesarkan volume radio untuk mendengar berita yang ada disana.

Sang penyiar memberitakan kalau ada badai salju yang sedang berlangsung dan membacakan daftar jalanan yang ditutup sementara karenanya, salah satunya adalah jalan utama yang harus mereka lalui untuk sampai di Grimmauld Place no. 12.

"Kau bawa tongkatmu?" tanya Draco kepada Harry.

"Tidak..aku meninggalkannya di rumah…" sudah menjadi kebiasaan Harry untuk tidak membawa tongkatnya saat sedang berpergian ke dunia muggle, ia tidak mau mereka memandanginya aneh seperti keluarga Dursley dulu.

Tak lama kemudian Draco langsung menyalakan kembali mesin mobil itu dan membalikkan arah mobilnya.

"Kau bisa pakai jaringan Floo yang ada di tempatku…kalau kau ma—"

"Tentu tentu aku mau, terima kasih Draco" Harry tersenyum kepada Draco, sementara yang diberikan senyuman memalingkan wajahnya, memang dadanya sudah tidak berdetak se tidak karuan sebelumnya tapi tetap saja senyuman Harry memberikan efek yang luar biasa untuk Draco.

"Ku dengar para Auror tetap berkerja di hari sabtu?" ucap Draco untuk memecahkan keheningan mereka.

"Ya… biasanya hanya masalah administrasi, dan mungkin ke lapangan kalau ada keadaan darurat. Kenapa?" Harry memalingkan wajahnya dari pajangan yang ada di dashboard mobil itu kepada Draco.

"Tidak apa, hanya bertanya" jawab sang pirang sambil meruntuki kepayahanya sendiri dalam mencari pertanyaa, mungkin sehabis ini Draco harus membuat daftar-daftar pertanyaan yang sekiranya akan terlihat keren.

Harry hanya mengangguk mendengarnya, tidak terlalu peduli sebenarnya karena ia lebih fokus kepada pajangan yang ada diatas dashboard mobil itu. Berupa bola quidditch kecil yang entah mengapa membawa memori akan masa lalu yang menyenangkan untuk Harry. Ia menggapai bola kecil yang tergantung kepada rantai yang terletak pada dashboard itu dan membawa bola itu lebih dekat dengannya, Harry terenyum mengingat snitch pertamanya.

"Harry?"

"Ya?"

"Kita sudah sampai" Draco yang sekarang ada di depannya entah sejak kapan sang pirang sudah membuka pintunya sendiri.

"O-oh ya…" Harry langsung buru-buru mengambil barang-barangnya dan keluar dari mobil itu.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Draco begitu mereka berdua sudah berjalan bersebelahan menuju apartmen Draco.

Harry menggeleng pelan, "Bukan hal yang serius…"

"Itu snitch pertama ku" Draco mengambil salah satu kartu di dompetnya dan menempelkan kartu itu kepada kotak akses yang ada di dekat pintu sehingga pintu itu terbuka otomatis dengan sendirinya.

Draco jalan duluan masuk ke dalam dan Harry mengikuti di belakangnya dengan pandangan kagum akan barang-barang muggle yang terlihat rumit dan keren itu. Juga dengan ornamen mewah yang ada di lobby bangunan apartemen Draco, walaupun Harry tidak terlalu familiar dengan barang-barang muggle tapi ia yakin pasti harga yang harus dibayar untuk memiliki satu unit kamar di apartemen di bangunan ini tidak main-main.

"Aku menangkapnya saat di pesta ulang tahun ke-8, bermimpi menjadi pemain Quidditch profesional di masa depan. Siapa sangka akhirnya malah menjual pena kepada para muggle" Draco tertawa pelan sambil memencet tombol lift.

"Pena yang mahal Malfoy, jangan merendah" Harry tertawa pelan di samping Draco, pintu lift terbuka.

Mereka berdua masuk kedalamnya, "Tapi itu bukan mimpiku Harry, serius." Draco menempelkan kartu yang sebelumnya ia tempelkan di pintu depan kepada kotak kecil yang ada di sebelah tombol lift lalu memencet angka 7.

"Lalu apa mimpimu?" Harry menolehkan wajahnya kepada Draco yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tentu saja tidak berdagang alat tulis kantor, mungkin… _alchemist_." Harry menutup bibirnya sendiri, takut tawanya meledak. Draco bingung melihatnya.

"Apa yang lucu? Apa kau berharap aku akan menjawab mimpiku adalah menikahi orang yang kucintai dan bersamanya sampai ajal menjemput?" wajah Draco memanas setelah selesai mengatakan hal itu, entah mengapa ia jadi malu sendiri membayangkan dirinya bisa bersading dengan Harry sampai habisnya waktu.

"Maaf maaf, bukan begitu.. maksudnya ahli kimia, ramuan, semoga saja tidak seperti Professor Snape"

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "maksudnya?"

"Ya… lagipula itu tidak penting. Jika kupikir-pikir lagi kalau saja Professor Snape tidak memperlakukan aku seperti itu dulu mungkin kehidupan di Hogwarts akan sangat membosankan" Harry tersenyum bersamaan dengan pintu lift itu terbuka. Mereka berjalan bersama keluar dari sana.

"Oh tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan Draco Malfoy, ya dia juga menyebalkan. Walaupun seandainya Professor Snape baik kepadaku, tapi Draco Malfoy sudah pasti tidak." Harry tertawa kecil.

"Hey!" Draco melayangkan nada protes, tapi ia juga tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata Harry.

"Mungkin sudah takdirmu dibuat kesal denganku dan ayah baptisku" Harry terhenti langkahnya mendengar kata-kata Draco. Si pirang juga ikut berhenti dan menolehkan wajahnya langsung kepada Harry melihat ada masalah apa disana.

Harry menatap Draco tidak percaya, mulutnya ternganga lebar. "Jadi Professor Snape ayah baptismu?" tanya Harry, Draco mengangguk dan menarik pelan tangan Harry menautkan tangan mereka berdua.

"Pantas saja kalian sama-sama menyebalkan" Harry merekatkan tautan tangannya yang berada di genggaman tangan Draco, berjalan bersama menuju apartemen Draco.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di unit apartemen Draco yang berada di ujung lorong, Draco mengambil kunci di kantong celananya dan membukakan pintu itu untuk Harry dan kemudian masuk setelah Harry.

Apartemen Draco terlihat sangat besar, bersih, dan mewah, juga jauh dari kesan gelap yang Harry ingat dari Malfoy Manor. Mungkin terlihat simpel, tapi Harry tau betul semua barang yang ada disana pasti berkualitas tinggi, bahkan lampu gantug yang ada di langit-langit ruang tengahnya saja mungkin memiliki harga yang sama dengan keseluruhan rumah Bibinya di Privet Drive.

Sedangkan Harry melihat-lihat, Draco mengecek kepada perapian dan jaringan Floo. Sudah sangat lama sejak ia memakai jaringan Floo, mungkin saja kepemilikannya sudah dicabut. Draco berjalan kepada brankasnya, mengambil tongkatnya sendiri dan merapalkan mantra untuk mengecek jaringan Floo yang ada di perapiannya.

"Harry, sepertinya jaringan Floonya sudah diputus karena aku sudah lama tidak memakainya" Draco berbalik dan mendapati Harry sedang melihat-lihat foto yang terletak di meja kecil dekat kamar mandinya.

"Oh.. begitu?" Harry mengangguk. "Lagipula kementrian sihir tidak jauh dari sini… bolehkah?"

Senyuman terkembang di bibir Draco, berterima kasih kepada takdir karena doanya untuk bersama lebih lama dengan Harry Potter terkabul, "Tentu, biar ku ambil baju tidur untukmu"

* * *

Draco sedang membereskan kamar tamu dengan tongkat sihirnya ketika Harry keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar tamu itu, Piyama itu memang baru dan belum pernah dipakai sama sekali oleh Draco tapi karena ukurannya adalah ukuran Draco sudah pasti akan sedikit kebesaran di badan Harry mengingat tinggi badan mereka yang berbeda.

Sejujurnya panjang lengan piyama yang menelan tangan Harry terlihat begitu imut di mata Draco, dan jika saja tidak dilahirkan di keluarga penyihir berdarah murni yang sangat mengedepankan tata krama dan kesopanan mungkin Draco sudah 'menyerang' Harry dari tadi.

"Ada yang aneh?" tanya Harry melihat Draco yang sejak sedari tadi hanya diam memandanginya, sedangkan si pirang menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban juga usaha untuk membawa dirinya kepada dunia nyata lagi.

Harry menggaruk pelan belakang lehernya untuk mengurangi rasa canggung sambil mendekati Draco yang berada di sisi tempat tidur itu, ia langsung duduk diatas kasur itu. Tak lama kemudian Draco yang sudah duluan mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur juga duduk di sebelah Harry.

"Harry"

"Draco"

Keduanya tersenyum saat sadar kalau mereka memanggil nama masing-masing disaat yang bersamaan, senyum canggung lebih tepatnya. Garukkan di leher Harry semakin kencang, sekencang debaran di dadanya.

"Kau.. duluan Draco" Harry memandang Draco dengan intens, melihat dengan jelas rona merah di pipi si pucat.

"Besok… jam berapa kau harus masuk kerja?" tanya Draco kepada Harry.

" Jam 9, kenapa?" Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, "dan.. kau? Besok masuk jam berapa?"

"Besok aku libur, Harry.."

"Oh begitu..?" Draco mengangguk, begitu juga Harry. Lalu terjadi keheningan diantara mereka yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hanya perasaanku saja atau udaranya memang sangat dingin?" tanya Harry yang merasakan udara di sekitarnya tiba-tiba menjadi dingin, entah memang karena cuaca di luar atau karena dirinya yang gugup.

"Sepertinya begitu.." secara bersamaan sekali lagi mereka sama-sama menolehkan wajah berbarengan, Draco menunduk melihat Harry yang mengangkan kepalanya untuk melihat Draco.

Harry menggerakkan badannya, membuat jarak diantara mereka terliminasi. Tangan Harry kini ada di wajah kemerahan Draco, "Kurasa begitu, wajahmu sampai jadi merah Draco…"

"Benarkah?" Draco memajukan wajahnya, menunduk untuk menyamakan jarak mata mereka.

"Ya… benar-benar merah…" Harry memainkan jari-jarinya dengan pelan di pipi Draco yang semakin memerah, tak sadar kalau wajahnya juga sama merahnya.

Tak sadar Draco menggerakkan tangannya di pinggang Harry seperti beberapa jam sebelumnya, sedangkan tangan Harry yang satu lagi menyusul satu tangannya yang sudah ada di wajah Draco. Mereka berdua sama-sama mendekat dan menghapus jarak diantara wajah mereka dengan ciuman yang manis.

Draco menarik ujung selimut yang sebelumnya sudah ia tata rapih diatas tempat tidur itu ditengah ciuman mereka, menyingkirkannya dan membawa pinggang Harry kepala kepala tempat tidur putih itu.

Ciuman yang terasa manis sebelumnya berubah menjadi lebih panas bahkan lebih daripada sebelumnya saat di foto box. Tangan Harry sudah berada di belakang kepala Draco, jarinya bermain pelan di rambut belakang Draco yang terasa kasar karena ia baru saja memotong rambut kemarin.

Tangan Draco yang sebelumnya berada di pinggang Harry ke baju atasan piyama yang dipakai Harry, satu tangannya meraih kancing teratas piyama itu dan menurunkannya dengan cepat. Dengan pelan Draco melepas ciuman mereka berdua, bibirnya turun menyusuri dagu dan leher Harry dengan pelan namun menyenangkan.

"Draco…" aktivitas Draco di leher Harry terhenti karena ucapan itu, Draco mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Harry.

Harry menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sambil menyingkirkan tangan Draco yang masih berada di salah satu kancing piyamanya, Harry menggeleng dengan pelan. Melihatnya hal tersebut, Draco langsung menjauhkan badannya dari Harry. Duduk kembali di pinggir kasur itu.

"Maaf Harry, selamat malam" Draco berencana untuk beranjak dari sana tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Harry.

"Bukan begitu… besok aku harus masuk kerja, Draco" Harry menarik tangan Draco pelan, membawa pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa bulan itu duduk lagi di pinggiran kasur.

Harry mengangkat badannya sendiri untuk berdiri dan duduk di paha Draco, "Aku masuk jam 9 dan pulang jam 2, karena pada hari sabtu tidak ada istirahat makan siang"

"Boleh aku menjemputmu besok?" tangan Draco naik ke punggung Harry sambil menciumi dagu Harry dengan pelan.

"Tentu."

* * *

HAAAAAI MAAFKAN AKU YANG LAMA BANGET UPDATENYA HUHUHUHUHU

btw, ini chapter fluff terakhir ya. Selanjutnya akan hehehehehehehehehehhehehehehe, dan juga menurut kalian apakah ini masuk ke rating M? aku pribadi merasa ini masih T sih. Tapi supaya aman aja kan aku kasih M.

Teman-teman tolong doakan aku supaya punya mood yang bagus supaya update selanjutnya lebih cepat yaaaa, much love

Max


	10. PENGUMUMAN

Hai semuanya, maaf aku sudah lama sekali ngga melanjutkan fic kecintaanku ini huhu. Mohon maaf juga sekiranya kalo kasih kalian harapan palsu karena ya ini bukan update part terbaru :( maaf sekali.

Dalam beberapa bulan terakhir aku sejujurnya sudah mencoba untuk nulis fic ini, walaupun aku sudah tau mau dibawa kemana dan akan berakhir seperti apa fic ini, juga aku sudah tau persis plot secara besarnya seperti apa tapi ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu aku untuk melanjutnya fic ini.

Aku rasa ada beberapa hal yang berubah dalam diri aku yang sebenarnya aku baru sadari belakangan ini. Dan langsung aja to the point aku akan berikan beberapa pilihan untuk teman-teman readers, aku akan berikan kalian hak untuk menentukan nasib dari fanfic ini.

1\. Aku akan mengganti beberapa bagian minor dan khusus Harry selanjutnya akan aku switch gender

2\. Aku akan hapus fanfic ini secara permanen dari semua platformku

Begitulah teman-teman, aku mohon maaf jika pilihanku barang kali mengecewakan hati kalian, tapi aku rasa ini adalah jalan terbaik.

untuk kritik,saran, dan misuh2 boleh bgt langsung kirimin personal message ke aku aja ya

with love, maxx


End file.
